It Came Rolling in on a Warm Night's Breeze
by BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: A ranger from the North meets an old wizard on the road. After a bit of bribery and promises of glory, the ranger reluctantly joins in the Battle for the ring. But what happens when the ranger bumps into a fellow ranger and they start to confide in each other? She has a hole in her chest in result from her past but will the ranger be able to fill her empty space? Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Breeze and Del. If I did own Lord of the Rings, I would be damn rich. Let's just leave it at that.**

**Now, I haven't updated this third installment of this LotRs series yet as I'm current drooling over a certain blonde haired tribute in the Hunger Games. You should read it if you're a Cato fan. I promise, its cute. Even if you don't like him. Read it. Please. It's called Skyfall and its on my profile so just teleport on over there and started reading!**

**After that story slows down a bit, I should be able to start writing RotK and I need to get past my writer's block that seems to loom over me. I'm only fixing gramatically mistakes, so no real update. I also need to fix some parts in TT due to certain reasons. Hopefully I'll get around to that as well. Enough rambling! On with the story!**

* * *

My head lazily bobbed up and down as Del's gate continued on. My hood was pulled up, concealing my features. I had been traveling for a while now, alone. It wasn't often that I would have a traveling companion besides my valiant steed.

I quietly began humming and Del's ears twitched back at me. I smiled in amusement and lightly patted his neck with my fingerless gloved hand. He liked it when I would sing. It kept the both of us from becoming terribly bored.

"Home is behind, the world ahead…" I said, tracing a small scar on his neck. His firey red coat shimmered briliantly in the sunlight that was falling down between the leaves. I smiled and thought of my home back North.

"And there are many paths to tread…" I said, glancing at the nearby road through the thick trees. I knew it wasn't very wise to travel on the roads, I could get into all sorts of trouble.

But, I would often find myself following the winding trails out of boredom even if it was dangerous. "Until the stars are alight, mist and shadow..." I looked around but none of the latter seemed to be around, except the only shadows around were my own and my horse's.

I continued, "Cloud and Shade…" I smiled as I sung this part.

People from different lands all called me different things, but I was most commonly known Shade or more commonly, Breeze. And I would come just like the cool night breeze, appearing and disappearing, tamed by no one and loyal to no lord or home.

I would often conceal myself within the shadows, going unnoticed by most but a select number of eyes would catch me milling about. "All shall fade…"

In my days of traveling, I had noticed the skies to the south had been darkening substantially and it had me worried. Every passing day, I could feel the darkness become stronger. And now, as I looked in said direction, a frown pulled at the corners of my mouth.

It wouldn't be long until Sauron tried to take over Minas Tirith again. Four thousand years and he has been unable to do it. Four thousand years, people have had to suffer his wrath.

We proceeded down the leaf covered road and the birds chirped delightedly all around us. I gazed up into the sky and the sun happily beat down on my face. I smiled for a moment as Del walked on. As fall began to settle in, it was still warm but the days had grown shorter.

I yawned quietly and scratched the back of my neck. Hearing a small swish to my right, I turned and saw a deer in a clearing, eating the lush green clover. When I passed by, it raised its graceful neck and looked at me with wide eyes. I just watched on in blissful silence and the deer flicked its tail before gracefully walking away from the two of us. I only snorted quietly through my nose, my lips twitching up into a small smile.

It was not long until I heard the creaking of wagon wheels coming up the other side of the road.

"All shall… Fade…" I whispered the last part as the wagon appeared around the corner. I observed an old man who was perched high atop his horse drawn cart. He was clothed in grey and had a tall, pointed hat. He was quietly singing an old song and he raised his head when he heard Del's hoof beats.

He smiled kindly at me and nodded his head, which I politely returned. But as soon as we passed each other, the creaking in the wheels stopped. I went rigid for a moment, was this old man an assassin?

"Is this the legendary Breeze that just blew through this quaint forest?" I turned and looked over my shoulder, stopping my firey horse completely. He knew who I was, yet I did not recognize his weathered features.

"I'm afraid not, I know not of this fabled 'Breeze' you speak of…" A slight smirk twitched at my lips. Tugging on my horse's reigns, I faced Del back towards the older man.

"Well, whoever you are, I have business with a ranger…" He explained, my eyes widened. I took in his weather beaten form for a moment. His beard was neatly kept and his gey blue eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth.

"Please, accompany me for a drink, my friend?" I raised an eyebrow, but I doubt he could see it because of my low hood. "Come, I passed a town not far back, it appears that you are heading in that direction anyway…" He smiled kindly again.

"Very well, but first what business is it you speak of?" I asked as I watched the old man turn the cart around. He only stopped and raised his eyebrows but smiled at me.

"Hobbit business…" he said with a small chuckled and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

We entered the local pub and sat down at a table in the corner of the dank place. He ordered us some ale and I reclined back in my chair. I placed my feet up on the table and I titled my hood down further to conceal my identity. The bartender placed the cup in front of me and I stared at it for a moment. I couldn't be too relaxed, now. For all I know, this man could have paid the bartender to lace my drink with poison.

Sensing my uncertainty, the older man reached over and took a sip from my cup and I sly smile on his lips.

"It's not poisoned…" He said stating the obvious.

"I was trying not to come off as rude but one can't be so careful any more..." I reached out and took the drink in my hand and sipped the foaming fluid. It stung my throat slightly but once I got used to it, I took a long swig. I placed the mug back on the table and looked back at the old man.

"I believe I have yet to introduce myself... I am Gandalf the Grey..." He said and his grey eyes sparkled once more. My ears perked at the name. I had only heard this man was a myth yet here he sat before me, very real.

"And you are already aware of my identitiy situation..." I said, my voice coming out harsher than I wanted it to. I winced slightly on the inside but the man seemed to think nothing of it was he raised his hand and shook his head.

"It is quite alright..."

"So what kind of business is it again?" I asked in a deeper voice.

"Hobbit business…" He replied, his face impassive. I nodded and glanced around the room for a moment. No one was around so I could speak a little louder.

"What will you have me do?" I asked and tilted my chair back slightly. The old man took a swig of his own ale and looked up at me.

"I have peered into the future and I have seen four hobbits that are to be escorted by two rangers to Rivendell…" I glanced up and peered out from under my hood.

"You say two rangers?" I asked, acting slightly more interested. It had been sometime since I had encountered one of my own.

"Yes… two of you will escort the hobbits…" He lit his pipe and inhaled deeply. My brow furrowed in thought. I hadn't seen a ranger station in many months and the last time I had been with a ranger was when I was with…

My mind suddenly clouded with sorrow. The last ranger I had been with was Dusk. He had been my traveling companion for many summers and we had become great friends. It was not until three summers ago that he was killed by a band of orc and I traveled alone now and wandered the wilderness aimlessly.

I had met with rangers before but it had only ended in a strong argument, even resulting to some violence. So I wasn't on best terms with my companions.

"I see, does he have a name so that I know if he is the true escort?" I raised an eyebrow but I doubt the wizard could see it.

"Indeed, he has a name. The man goes by Strider and I promise that you can put your trust in him. He is a good man..." The man explained and I nodded in understanding. Hopefully he would be easy to work with and bickering wouldn't occur.

"And when will they arrive?" I asked, taking a sip from my mug once more.

"You must journey to the small town of Bree... They will arrive in a week and I will need you there when they arrive… They need protection because something will be hunting them…" I brought my dark eyes up and they twinkled with knowing.

"The Nazgul…" I hissed out, my voice dripping with venom and hatred. I had had multiple run ins with the undead riders and I had luckily came out unscathed from all my skirmishes.

"Indeed…" The wizard said, growing serious and his face darkened.

"And the payment?" I asked once again and the wizard laughed quietly before inhaling deeply on his pipe.

"In dew time you will recieve your payment. You have my word..." He bowed his head and for some reason, that was enough for me. This man, this wizard, looked trustworthy enough. Unlike some of the other scum I had worked for previously.

After a few thoughful moments, he rose from his chair. "I bid you farewell, my friend!" Gandalf said hesitantly. I also stood. He began walking towards the door.

"My friends know me as Breeze or Shade… which ever you prefer…" I said smirking under the hood. The wizard glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me before he vanished out the door. I stood stand for a few more moments, staring at the empty doorway where he had only stood moments before.

Once the wizard was gone, I sat back down in my seat and I placed my black riding boots back onto the table and I reclined in my chair. I pulled the hood down over my eyes once more and I settled in for a long wait, unsure about what I was getting into.

* * *

**Review and check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

After many long hours of waiting, I finally got bored and my feet carried me outside.

I wandered along the small, rundown streets. My eyes drifted to the small cottages. My head quickly turned as an orange cat ran alongside the street beside me. Stopping in the center of the road, my head swiveled from side to side. What was I going to do?

I had to wait a week for a bunch of incompetent little Halflings to get to Bree and I didn't have any form of entertainment except for to leave at that exact moment.

Pulling me from my thoughts, a drop of rain fell from the sky and landed on the tip of my nose. I lightly whipped it away and looked up to see more droplets appearing from the sky.

I lowered my gaze back to the ground and I kicked at a dirt clod. Sighing, I proceeded down the street until I reached a grove of trees. The quiet sound of the rain splashing onto the leaves was soothing to my ears.

Everything was alive in this small patch of trees and all uncertainty of this place left me. Tomorrow morning, I would begin my journey to Bree after I had a good night's rest.

But, the sun was still up and I had nothing better to do. Hopefully, I would leave the next morning after the sun had risen and I would rest in the inn.

I reached down and I pulled my dagger from my thigh holster. Quickly spunning around, I threw the dagger at a nearby tree, pinning a leaf to the bark. A few more leaves drifted down from the branches from the impact.

I smirked and I slowly walked over to the tree and I tried to pull my knife from the tough wood but it was slightly more lodged in then I had believed. I gripped the handle tightly and I began to wiggle it but it wouldn't budge.

I grunted as I pulled and wiggled. Finally, the dagger loosened and I easily pulled it from the bark. I grumbled at the blade before regretfully sliding it back into the holder. I walked back through the dismal down until I reached the inn.

I had little money so I decided that I wouldn't spend the night and I set off in the direction of Bree. I lazily gripped Del's reigns in my hand and I fell into his easy gate.

I watched the sun slowly disappear against the horizon and I sighed. Another day gone, another night of darkness. Except, sometimes I didn't mind the dark. People couldn't see me and I didn't have to worry as often. I didn't have to hide what I was; some people didn't even have to know that I was there.

Some would say that I was a misunderstood person and others would say that I'm just a shadow of a Ranger. The only real person who knew me was Del and he was a horse

Well, Del... and Dusk. He had been the only other person I had told my real name to. Everyone else just knew me as Breeze or in the Southern region, Shade.

We traveled through the night, wandering the quiet roads. The only sounds around us were Del's hoof beats and my quiet breathing. Most of the sound was muffled by the dirt path and the night air grew chilly.

My breath would appear in a cloud of mist and I watched it swirl through the air with every breath I would take. I quietly began humming again and Del nickered but I refused to sing, not wanting to stir the wildlife up. My eyes began to grow tired but my mind was still alert because of the constant movement on the horse.

After what seemed like decades of traveling, I watched the sun rise from Del's back and the day grew older with every step he took. We had covered much ground so far but I knew that Bree was still another day away.

As the day grew older, I guided Del off the path and into the trees. My hood still covered my face and I grew tired of concealing my features. I titled my head back so the hood would fall without any help and it landed with a light swoosh.

A few stray stands of hair tickled the sides of my face and I brushed them away. I reached up and touched my golden brown mane and I ruffled it with gloved hand. I gently dropped Del's reigns and he continued his steady gate. My fingers expertly wove the honey strands together until it formed a neat braid, successfully capturing my wild tresses.

After a while of easy riding, Del got anxious and he suddenly took off at a gallop. I groaned in aggravation and pulled my hood back up in case I rounded a corner and people were able to see my face.

His hooves thundered against the muddy ground and I sank into the motions, bobbing up and down to match his pace. Suddenly, Del changed direction and I swung out over the side of my large horse. Using all the strength in my muscles, I kept hold of the saddle and pulled myself back into the stirrups. Grumbling under my breath, I lightly slapped his strong neck.

Del suddenly slowed and I looked at my surroundings.

"Why did we stop?" I asked him quietly. He twitched his ears when he heard my voice but that was his only reply. The only sound around me was the deep breathing of my horse after the ride.

I felt something. Something dark was coming. Something I've felt many times before.

An inhuman scream rang out in the air. It was near our position. I eyed our dark surroundings, searching for whatever hunted us.

"The Nazgûl..." I whispered. Just thinking their name sent a shiver down my spine. I faintly remembered that when I was young, my family was traveling and we were in a small town, spending the night.

In the middle of my peaceful sleep, I had heard the same high pitched scream ring out. My parents took me away and we hid, but distantly, I could still hear their screams of death.

I shuddered as I heard them now, feeling my body going numb from their life sucking souls. _I need to reach Bree…_ I nodded and I slowly urged Del forward. My body was suddenly buzzing with what I would guess to be adrenaline and fear. I liked it and when ever I got in a fight, I used it to my advantage.

I heard the screams of the terrible creatures again. I winced at their screams and let out my own sound of pain. I turned and I saw them advance towards me. They came at me and it appeared as though their horses floated across the ground.

Their large black steeds, eyes glowing evilly in the moonlight snorted through their nostrils. I pulled Del's reins back in the opposite direction and we thundered down the road. I glanced back over my shoulder and found that the hooded figures were closing in on us.

I kicked Del hard in the ribs and he released a burst of speed. I stood up in Del's saddles, kicking him harder. I looked back once more and I saw that one of the hooded figures was reaching a dead, and withered hand out towards me.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light and Del skidded to a stop. The Nazgûl reeled back at the sudden pureness of the blinding light. Where was it coming from?

Glancing down, I saw my father's lion necklace releasing the brilliant light from its eyes. The dark hooded figures all released a simultaneous inhuman shriek before turning on their heels and running from me. The light slowly faded from the small pendant and I knew that I immediately needed to return to my journey.

**Some similarities between my two LOTR stories like the lion pendant... REVIEW and MESSAGE, please! I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

My body was still shaking from the sudden burst of adrenaline but I had dealt with worse before. Being a Ranger in itself was an occupational hazard.

With the Nazgûl gone, the sudden dark covering over the forest was also gone. I urged Del along, growing impatient and I was a bit worried about the Nazgûl attacking for no real reason.

After another day of riding, we finally reached Bree. A heavy rain began to fall down on the two of us as we stood before the gate, waiting for the Gatekeeper to approve of us. He gazed out at us from his little hole in the fence, his face scrunched up as water dripped down before his face from his hood.

"What is your purpose in Bree?" He asked, suspicion apparently rising in his bones. A frown marred your features and you resisted the urge to growl.

"I am simply passing through and wish to spend the night at the inn..." You grumbled, resisting the urge to yell at the man. Riding all day in the cold rain did a toll on your nerves. All you really wished to do was change into some dry clothes and sleep.

His eyebrows raised when he heard the higher pitch of your voice.

"Sorry, love. I'm going to have to see your face..." With a defeated sigh, you looked at the ground for a moment. Pusing your hood back, your golden locks were instantly wetted. Raising your face up to look at the old man, he blinked a few times in surprise.

"I'm sorry, miss! I didn't know that I was servicing a young lady on this fine day!" He bowed his head slightly before moving to open the gate to the city. Glancing back into the darkness around me, it felt as though I was being watched from the dark tree line.

Pulling my hood about around my ears once more, my face was once again hidden in shadows and my identity safe.

Guiding Del into the warm and dry stables, I felt my body begin to relax a bit. I left my loyal steed in an open stall and tossed a few coins to the stable boy before setting to work on untacking the animal. Slinging my saddlebag across my shoulder, I exited the stables.

Walking back out into the rain, lightning lit up the sky. The creaking of the sign above me drew my attention upward. Lightning once again lit up the night and I was easily able to read the words on the sign.

Warm air rushed through the door of the Prancing Pony when I opened it. The building was dark and poorly lit and the smell of sweat and ale invaded my nostrils. My eyes swept around the room, searching for anything suspicious that lay inside.

"'Scuse me! Can I help you?" A heavily accented voice called from my left. Turning my head in that direction, I paused for a moment before taking a few steps over to the man behind the counter.

"I would like to rent out a room for the night. Just one bed..." The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Not planning on staying a few nights then, eh?" My eyes flashed dangerously at the man, suspicion rising in my chest.

"I'm only passing through..." I said and my eyes narrowed towards him.

"You're only here on business then?"

"Yes..."

"And what kind of business would that be?" My patience was beginning to wear thin from all his questioning.

"Business that an old man like yourself should not be concerned with..." There lay a bit of warning in my voice and his eyes grew steely at my tone.

"Very well then. Third door on the left. I'll send someone up to draw a bath for you..." He grumbled finally and I was glad to have not made a scene. He slid the key across the top of the counter and my fingerless gloved hand quickly picked them up. I nodded graciously before turning and walking to the stairs near the fireplace.

My boots thudded as I slowly walked down the long hallway. Counting the doors as I walked passed, I stopped before the third one. Pulling the key from my pocket, I inserted the metal into the keyhole.

As I was about to turn the knob, the door at the end of the hall was opened. Out stepped a man glad in a dark cloak. He hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet and he shut the door behind him.

Once he turned to head back downstairs, his eyes fell on my form as I stood staring at him. A sense of uncertainty entered my stomach as he gazed at me, his face as hidden in the shadows as mine was.

It was kind of daunting to see the man with no face, the short memories of the Black Riders filling my mind. Quickly turning the knob, I opened up the door to my room. Remaining calm, I slowly stepped inside.

Just as I entered, the hooded figure walked passed the door, his empty face staring at me once again. I could feel panic rise in my chest and I quickly shut the door before securing the lock.

Leaning back against the door for a moment, I sighed in relief. Slidding the saddlebag down from my shoulders, I tossed it onto the bed. I immediately pushed my damp hood down and unhooked the cloak from around my shoulders.

Mt wet hair fell down to my shoulders and I set my cloak on the back of a chair near the window. Walking over to the fireplace, I poked at the flames with the iron rod, hoping to increase the heat in the room.

There was a sudden knock at the door which caused my head to snap to the side. Moving cautiously to the thick oak door, I slung the thick rod over my shoulder, the end still glowing red from the heat.

"Can I help you?" I called through the door, trying to keep my voice lower so they would believe that I was a male.

"We were told that this room asked for a bath to be drawn..." A female voice called from the other side. My fingers quickly undid the lock and I opened the door, the thick iron rod still in my hand.

At the sight of your weapon, all three woman paled. They each carried two buckets in their hands for a grand total of six. Steping back, I held my hand out signalling for them to enter.

They reluctantly did so and the three woman hastily approached the wooden tub in the corner of the room. They left as quickly as they came, never saying another word before they were gone.

Locking the door after they left, I placed the steel rod back beside the fireplace.

Stepping back over to my bedside, I placed my hands on my belt and undid the buckle. My fingers traced over the face of the snarling lion for a moment, a certain fondness in my hazel irises.

After removing my other weapons, I laid them all out neatly on the quilted bedspread. Sitting down, I pulled my warm boots from my feet, along with my socks.

Pulling the worn tunic over my head, I slipped out of my trousers, leaving me only in my underclothes. Not hesitating in stepping out of my undergarments, I stepped into the warm water.

Instantly, I felt better as the warmth took the very cold from my limbs, caused not only by the rain but by the Nazgûl. Dipping my head under the liquid, I remained their momentarily before resurfacing again.

You hadn't realized how long you had remained in the bath water until it finally turned cold. Deciding that I must move once more, I willed my body from the water.

The heat from the fire was wonderful as I stood before it. Using a towel that I had found in the cupboard in the corner, I dried off the rest of my body before I walked back over to my bed once more.

Pulling the only other tunic I had from the saddle bag, I replaced my undergarments with fresh ones before pulling the worn cloth over my head. It settled around my thin body and I also withdrew a dry pair of trousers and socks from my pack.

My cloak had dried a sufficient amount and I pulled it around my shoulders once more before securing my weapons.

Walking back down stairs to the pub, I tucked my hair away and pulled up my hood moments before I came into view. The loud sounds of people laughing and having a merry time attacked your senses.

The flickering of the fire and candles were the only lights in the entire place.

After ordering a tankard of ale, I slowly wove in between the civilians before moving to sit down. Taking a seat beside the warm fireplace, I relished in the warmth that it bathed me in.

My hood concealed my face still, hiding my identity, and protecting me from any drunken men that ventured to near. Noticing a match being struck in the corner, I saw someone light a pipe, faintly showing the man from before.

The door to the pub flew open suddenly and four hobbits suddenly stumbled inside. Their clothes dripped heavily with the water from the rain. A faint smile pulled at my lips as I took in their disheveled forms. Then I realized something: they were here early.

It was a good thing that I pushed Del hard to get here or else we would have been the ones to be late.

People were silent for a moment before they returned to their merry making, the hobbits a normal sight in this part of Middle Earth. I kicked back and leaned against the chair, my eyes fixed on the fire but I was listening intently to the hobbits.

They muttered something about the strange man in the corner of the room. At their remark, I glanced over and saw that the stranger had also relaxed some.

"Baggins? Baggins, yes I know a Baggins! He's right over their!" One of the hobbits remarked and who pointed at the dark haired one sitting back at the table. There was something off about aforementioned hobbit.

Without warning, the Baggins hobbit rushed over to his friend and tripped, flinging something golden up into the air.

My hazel eyes followed the small glowing item as it tumbled through the air. Time seemed to slow as I examined the seemingly floating object and found that it was a ring. It was not a ring of diamonds or emeralds, nor rubies or sapphires. It was rather plain, a simple gold color that may have matched the color of my hair.

Gravity eventually took its effect and it rushed back towards the ground, landing on the young hobbit's finger. I blinked my eyes a few times after the hobbit's body disappeared from sight completely.

The stranger in the corner stood from his seated position and he looked around for the hobbit that appeared under the table. Seeing this as my opportunity, I walked up the stairs and paused momentarily before the door at the end of the hall.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, I quickly turned the knob and entered inside before quickly shutting the door behind me. Just from looking at him, I knew that man to be a Ranger. Was this the other that Gandalf had spoken of?

The door to the room burst open, the stranger shoving the Baggins hobbit into the room. The smaller man fell to his feet and his blue eyes were wide with fear. The Ranger slammed the door behind him, not noticing that I was there at all.

I stood back and watched the whole scene before my own eyes.

The Ranger wetted his fingers with his tongue before pinching them around the wicks of the candles.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, _Mr. Underhill_…" The stranger growled as he turned harshly on the small hobbit.

"What do you want?" Baggins squeaked, fear evident in the way he held his small body.

"A little more caution from you… For that is no trinket you carry!" Hissed the stranger.

"I carry nothing!" The hobbit defended himself before stepping back.

"_Indeed_?! I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely... That is a rare gift!" The stranger snickered before turning back to the windows, peering outside. I had to keep the small laugh from escaping my throat, for I was still unnoticed.

"Who are you?" The small hobbit asked before stepping back from the stranger once more.

"Are you frightened?" The Ranger asked, avoiding the question, and he stopped extinguishing the candles.

He finally glanced up and saw my hooded figure leaned up against the wall in the shadows. Pushing the Baggins hobbit behind him, he withdrew his long sword and pointed it at me.

With a quirk of my lips, I pushed off against the wall and stepped towards the Ranger and hobbit. He raised his blade at me once more, trying to halt my advances towards them. You stopped walking and slowly smiled as you raised your hands up, signalling that you were not armed.

"There is no need to fear, my good man. I'm only here to protect the hobbits, as requested by a friend…" I looked at the small hobbit and bowed my head slightly in respect.

"That job has already been taken care of…" The Ranger growled before he sheathed his sword. He pushed his hood down to reveal a man with dark hair covering his strong jaw line. The man also had striking features and his face was immediately engraved in your mind. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue as he stared back at me, curiosity in his own gaze.

My breath caught in my throat and dare I say… he was beautiful.

A chuckle almost escaped my throat as I thought through what I was actually happening and what thoughts were running through my head. I did not have time for men at the current moment. They were only a hindrance.

The door suddenly burst open, causing me to withdraw my father's loyal sword and I pointed it at the intruders. Another chuckle threatened to escape my lips when I took in the sight of the not-so-tough hobbits. Two of the hobbits held a candle stick and a chair, the third prepared to fight with his small fists.

I turned back to the Ranger and he has a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that alone won't save you... You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming!" The ranger warned the young hobbit who looked up at him.

My hand tightened around the sword in my fist once again and my head snaps to the side as I felt the terrible presence that had appeared suddenly in Bree. From experience, I knew who_ they_ were.

"They aren't coming… They're here!" I hissed as I stalked over to the window. The gate into Bree was knocked over and four Black Riders rushed through the small streets. "We must move, it's not safe here!" I said, turning back to the Ranger.

The Ranger grabbed ahold of Baggins and he led them back down stairs. We hurried along to the back door of the Prancing Pony and found that most of the civilians from earlier had suddenly decided to leave the pub.

Slipping back out into the night, rain continued to pour down from the sky.

"This way!" The man strode out into the rain when he found that the coast was clear. Keeping the hobbits between the two of you, all six of you crossed the empty street safely.

The inn just across the way had its front doors unlocked, as if expecting that they were to have company. There was already another room prepared at the second inn. It had been the Ranger's plan all along. He knew that they were to be hunted.

The hobbits were a bit stirred up from having to suddenly run from the warm inn but nonetheless, they settled in to the single large bed in the room. The night suddenly grew darker and you could feel the dread seep back into your limbs.

I stayed up and sat next to the Ranger while the hobbits slept quietly in the single, large bed.

"Who sent you?" My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. I blinked a few times before turning to look at the Ranger. He was staring at me with those incredible blue eyes of his. I sighed through my nose and I decided that he looked trustworthy enough.

"No one sent me. A Ranger makes her own decisions…" I said with a smirk before continuing on with my sentence. "But a certain wizard may have had something to do with it…" He chuckled quietly at my remark before slowly nodding.

"That's a fine sword you have…" He changed the subject by glancing down at the blade tied to my hip. The lion's head, similar to the charm on my neck, rested on the end of the hilt.

"It was my father's before he died. He was a great man…" I said quietly while the man said nothing else.

We sat in silence for a while, the air thick with tension.

The quiet wail of the Nazgûl came through the thick glass of the window. It caused a shutter to crawl up my spine as the memories of my past continued to show behind my eyes.

The sheets on the bed ruffled and I glanced over and saw that the hobbits had woken from the noise. They all sat up nervously in bed and they looked up at us anxiously.

"You are safe, young hobbits. Go back to bed…" I quietly commanded them. They nodded and returned to bed, all except Frodo. Fear crossed his wide blue eyes as he gazed out at the night.

"What are they?"

"They were once men…" The Ranger glanced at him but quickly returned his gaze back to the window. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will…"

I watched the Wraiths exit the Prancing Pony and they rode off on their huge black steeds. As the thundering of their hoods grew quiet, I relaxed slightly in my chair.

"They are the Nazgûl or the Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring and are drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you, no matter where you hide or how far you run..." I added quietly, my voice dropping low in dread and hate for the creatures. Frodo looked at me nervously, his teeth nawking at his lip.

"With us, you are safe, Frodo. Go back to sleep, you'll need your rest. We have a long journey ahead of us..." I warned and the hobbit nodded. He yawned loudly before lying back down and going back to sleep. I also wiped the sleep from my eyes and I tried to suppress a yawn, in which I succeeded.

However, the Ranger seemed to sense my exhaustion as I sat watch on the chair.

"You should take rest as well..." The Ranger warned. I could only look at him with sleep riddled eyes but shook my head refusing his offer. "I know that you have traveled a long distance. I know that you are not from around here. Take some rest..." He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

However, I could not keep my eyes open any longer. The surrounding room grew blurry as sleep threatened to claim my mind.

A hand closed around my shoulder, causing my body to jolt open. My hand instinctively went to the long sword at my side, my fingers curling around the hilt of the blade.

"There is no need to panic. It is only I. Morning is near and we must wake the hobbits..." I relaxed when the familiar voice drifted softly into my ears. My back was no longer rigid and my hand fell away from the cold steel.

Rising from my place, I blinked the sleep away from my hazel eyes before I walked over to the large bed. Lightly placing a hand on the hairy leg of the younger, coppery haired hobbit. The young male was startled awake but with a few reassuring words, he relaxed and prodded the sandy haired hobbit.

With reluctance, the four hobbits left their warm bed with the two Rangers leading the way.

We stepped through the door and out into the chilly morning air. The sun hadn't even risen above the horizon yet. My breath came out in small puffs of mist and I smirked, keeping myself entertained.

"Excuse me but I don't think we have been properly introduced…" One of the hobbits called from behind you. You only glanced back over your shoulder as you pulled Del along behind you. He was the one you had woken up this morning.

"My name is Pippin! And that is Merry, Frodo, and Sam!" He motioned to each of them when he said their name and I nodded to each of them, acknowledging their existence.

"Strider..." The Ranger only nodded his head the slightest.

"I take it that is your alias or at least one of them?" I asked quietly, an eyebrow raising underneath the hood covering my face. He nodded and I smirked.

"I also have many names. Breeze, at your service..." I bowed lowly yet they all sent me a questioning look. I guess, one doesn't always show to trust so someone when you have yet to see their face. Following behind Strider, he led us out of Bree and into the wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked along the uncharted path for a while until the sun had barely risen above the horizon.

We stopped shortly for a quick breakfast and I quietly consumed an apple and a bit of dried meat. No one said a word as we comsumed our morning meal, most of our group still partially asleep.

I dragged Del behind me and the hobbits had also brought a pony with them. They tugged the small pony along and they named the valiant little steed Bill.

I smirked and continued walking, my eyes searching the surrounding trees for danger. Strider walked beside us and also scanned the area but we did not speak.

My sharp ears picked up the loud chatter of the hobbits, which was only slightly dampened by the thick woolen hood covering them. It seemed as though they could not perceive what silence was.

They talked of many things, ale, food, elves, Bill, breakfast, the black riders, breakfast, us…

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face them. "How do you know we can trust them, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked quietly,not quetly enoigh apparently.

"Well, Sam, I don't even think that they trust each other…" Merry said who looked at the two of us nervously.

"Merry…" Pippin whispered.

"What!" the hobbit snapped.

"I'm hungry…" Pippin replied sadly. I growled and stopped in my tracks. They all took a step back at my aggressiveness. "We didn't have second breakfast!" shouted Pippin.

"Second breakfast?" I turned and looked at Strider. He also raised an eyebrow and smiled at the halflings. He shook his head and continued on through the trees.

A few moments later, an apple comes hurling through the air and landed in Merry's hand. I let out a small chuckle and watched as another sailed through the air and smacked Pippin in the face.

I turned and pulled Del through the trees, a wide smile still on my face. I caught up with Strider and he glanced over at me, a small bit of untrust easily visible in his eyes.

"I presume that we will stop at night fall?" I asked quietly. He simply nodded and we marched on, the hobbits still jabbering cheerfully behind us.

As the day went on, the sun sank lower in the sky but we soon reached our destination.

We stopped ontop of a hill and looked out over the wide and rolling plains before us. A great, ancient form was settled ontop of the hill. I smiled as cheerful memories came rushing back to me.

At one time, I had stayed in this very tower with Dusk, just when it was the two of us. In actuality, we had stayed many nights there and we camped out, waiting for orc packs to pass by. I shook the thoughts from my head as I turned to Strider.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight…" He said quietly. I nodded and we began to climb up the side of the once great tower which was now left in ruins.

We had only made it halfway up Weathertop before the hobbits collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. Sharing a look with my fellow Ranger, I could see the iritation written across his face as he rubbed his forehead.

Pulling one of the packs off of his back, the man unrolled it to reveal a cluster of rusted blades. They clinked together as he continued to shift them and as he was preoccupied, I stood back and looked out across the land.

Offering them the short swords, my dark eyes scanned the shadows for anything that moved. With a heavy sigh, the man came up beside me to look out across the grassy plains before us.

"One of us must stay with the hobbits…" He whispered so that they wouldn't hear us. Both of us glanced back over our shoulder at the group of halflings who were chatting away loudly about what they wished to make for supper.

"I'll remain with the hobbits if you want to look around…" I offered and I placed my gloved hand on my sword hilt. He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder but only for a brief moment.

"I'll be back soon, just don't let the hobbits do anything stupid…" He smirked slightly and I nodded. He strode of into the night and I chuckled as I realized his alias was true. The way he walked, he took wide strides with every step he took. Strider.

The hobbits had grown quiet so I sat down on a boulder near their spot. There was a shift in the wind and I felt an unsteady change in the land around us. It had grown quiet, to quiet.

Not a sound was being uttered by any of the creatures in the area.

It worried me and my uneasiness caused my hand to instinctively move to my sword hilt, the other moved to my dagger which rested comfortably on my thigh. A sudden flickering of a shadow caught my eye and I narrowed them out of suspicion.

Turning to look at the hobbits, I felt my blood boil with anger. Quickly rising from my spot, I rushed towards them, my eyes set ablaze in the firelight. I hissed in annoyance, how could they not realize they were putting us all in danger? Frodo had fallen asleep and the other three were crowded around the open flame.

"What were you thinking!" I snapped while using my boot to stomp on the small fire. The hobbits dropped into silence and listened intently to our surroundings, waiting for the signature inhuman scream to be cried out. I also quieted and held my breath, my teeth biting into my lip as I waited. When a sound was not to be heard, I relaxed some.

"Incompetent hobbits! Go and get us all killed why don't you!" I hissed at them venemously.

"Mr. Breeze, sir! We're sorry!" Sam sputtered and I could only offer him a stern look.

"Quiet, you fools!" I snapped once more. They immediately grew quiet and I went back over and sat on my boulder, taking up my post. As I placed my rear end back on the cold stone, the shrieking began.

Everything was silent once more and I searched the surrounding trees intensely. I saw a leaf shake and then five of the riders burst forth from the trees in an instant.

Clamping my teeth together, I rushed over and hauled the hobbits to their feet with hardly any effort.

"GO! UP THE TOWER!" I hissed as I pushed them up the broken stairs that only lay before us. They stumbled over their own large feet but we eventually made it up the tower.

The wind violently pushed us around, accidently knocking off my hood in the process. Now was not the time for the hobbits to notice and with my luck, I believed that none of them did. The wind howled loudly around us, making it seem as if the Wraiths were behind us. Of course, this spurred the hobbits to move faster whilst it only caused my heart beat to quicken.

Upon reaching the top, I backed them all into a corner and stood in front of them protectively while my eyes sought out some wood. Pulling a flint from my pocket, I began to frantically scrape it together against my dagger. I needed a flame. That was one of the only things the Riders feared.

Fire.

I could only just get the dry grass to catch the spark before I rose and felt the darkness creeping closer.

Withdrawing my long sword, I watched as it glistened silver in the moonlight. I grasped it tightly in both hands, my knuckles turning white. I had only ever fought two Nazgûl at a time, not five.

This fight was bound to end terribly.

One by one, the five riders appear from the gloom and I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my ever growing nerves. I had been warned about them before. I knew what they could do and what they would do.

They all brandished long gleaming swords that shone evilly in the light and I noticed how unsharpened and rusty they all appeared.

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted before he lunged forward at the Wraiths. I yanked him back by the hem of his cloak and I stepped forward to protected them. One of the terrible beings swung at me and I countered with a block.

I dodged out of the way when another tried to take a slice at me but two attacked at once and I was thrown to the side into a pile of stones. My head smashed against the hard surface and everything blackened for a moment.

Once my eyes focused again, I lay dazed for a moment before slowly hauling myself to my feet. I shook my head, trying to clear it a little. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had all been thrown to the side as well in a valiant attempt to defend themselves and their friends but Frodo tripped and fell onto his back.

He pulled out the small gleaming Ring from beforeand placed it on his finger, successfully disappearing. My weakened mind tried to search for his lost form yet I could see nothing.

The Wraith reached out with a decaying hand into thin air and I knew that Frodo was still on the ground, almost offering the Ring up to the Rider. Frodo must have pulled the Ring away because the Nazgûl suddenly became angered and it shrieked before raising his sword above his head.

I stepped forward and was able to intercept part of the blow. The blade slashed into my side, easily piercing my skin. I cried out in pain as I felt the darkness begin to creep into my system. Everything disappeared from around me for a moment.

Nothing was real. Everything was a lie and the only thing that seemed constant was the pain in my side.

My protective instincts kicked in, however, when I heard one of the saddest things possible. I heard a gut wrenching scream come from somewhere behind me. Frodo had been stabbed.


	5. Chapter 5

I swung out at the Black Rider, who in return, dropped the small blade and swung at me with his larger sword. Our swords collided and I quickly pushed it off as I stumbled away from him.

I held my bleeding side in my hand, the blood spilling over my fingerless gloved hand. Frodo reappeared in the same spot where he had fallen. I collapsed onto the ground and I dragged myself over to his shivering body as the cold began to creep into my own system.

"Frodo!" I hissed out as I rolled over next to him. The Wraiths were about to advance once more but a blurred black figure leapt into the way before harm could befall us. I never thought that I would be this happy to see another Ranger.

Strider jumped into battle, sword in one hand, a torch in the other. He scared off the Wraiths but their shrieks pounded in my head, even though they had run off into the distance.

I lay back against the cold ground and hastily pulled my hood back over my face. My breathing was hard and labored as I struggled to my feet. The hobbits rushed over to us and knelt down.

"Strider! Mr. Frodo and Breeze are hurt!" Sam yelled to the dark haired man. Said man rushed over to us and knelt down beside me.

"I'm fine! Frodo is the one who is badly wounded!" I hissed out in between breaths as I clutched at my side. I pushed myself out of the way and leaned back against a nearby stone so I wouldn't fall over.

Strider looked over and saw the rusty blade on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it in disgust.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade…" He said as he threw it down and the blade disintegrated until nothing but the handle remained.

"Breeze was hurt, too! He jumped in the way but wasn't able to stop the Wraiths! He tried to protect Frodo!" Merry said and I shot him a grateful, yet weak smile from under my hood. Frodo began to squeak quietly and Strider turned his attention back to the weakened hobbit.

"Help him!" Sam cried out, afraid for his friend.

"This is beyond my skill to heal…" He picked Frodo up gently and he threw him over his shoulder.

"He needs elvish medicine!" I hissed out still grabbing my side as the cold continued to seep into me. Strider simply nodded to me and offered me a hand. I gratefully took it and he pulled me from the ground.

I walked unsteadily down the crude path until we reached the grassy plains below. I leaned on Del for support as I followed behind Strider and the hobbits. The Ranger soon started to jog and the hobbits matched his pace.

I struggled to keep up with them. Sure, the hobbits legs were definately shorter than my own but I could not keep up because of the ice that seemed to be form in my veins. Stopping Del, I decided that to keep up, I would have to get upon his back. After a few failed attempts, I was finally able to swing up onto Del's back and I slouched in the saddle. He lightly trotted after them and I hissed with every bouncy step he took.

"Hurry!" Strider yelled back at us.

"We're six days from Rivendell! We'll never make it!" Sam exclaimed as he climbed over a log. Frodo let out a loud screech and our group halted for a moment. Strider gently placed Frodo on the ground and I basically fell off of Del's back. I crawled over to them and I was breathing heavily, the exact opposite of Frodo whose breathing was shallow.

This dark poison was getting to me.

"Is he going to die!?" Pippin asked as he knelt on the other side of Frodo. For a moment, I thought he was going to ignore the question but instead he peered out into the darkness. I followed his gaze but he quickly began to tend to Frodo.

My gaze was still stuck on the darkness around our little group. They were coming, I can feel them. This isn't what I would have felt before. It was like I could feel them in my bones, in my wound. It was throbbing and sore and with each raged breath, it pained me even more.

"No… He is passing into the world of shadow, he will soon become a Wraith like them…" Strider said as he peeled away the hobbit's tunic to reveal a deep set, bleeding wound. The veins surrounding it had turned black and I had feared that my side probably appeared the same.

A faint Nazgûl cry broke through the silence and our heads all snapped up in its direction.

"They're close!" I whispered. Frodo suddenly gasped in pain, but it almost sounded like a call to the Black Riders.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked, glancing at me for a moment.

"Athelas?" Sam asked, clearly confused about the simple name of the plant.

"King's foil!" I shrieked as I grabbed my side, pain setting my body both on fire and putting it on ice. Both of them turned and looked at my sweaty form.

"King's foil is a weed!" Sam protested.

"It may help slow the poison! Hurry!" Strider said as he shoved Sam off into the forest. He knelt down beside me, his eyes looking me over.

"Remove your tunic, I need to examine the wound..." He said as he slightly pulled up the hem of my tunic. I quickly pulled it back down to cover my skin.

"Frodo is of more importance than I!" I said as I pushed him back towards the dying hobbit. I would have to simply hold out so the hobbit would be treated. I would be fine until more herbs arrived.

Sam came rushing back with a handful of King's foil and he placed it all in Strider's open palm. He knelt down next to Frodo and just as he was about to apply the paste, a sword was held up against his neck. I reached down for my thigh dagger but I stopped when I noticed that Strider seemed to know her.

"What's this? A Ranger, caught off his guard?" Came a voice that rang out like a bell. I knew, immediately, that the voice belonged to that of an Elf. I raised my head so I could look at her. She was beautiful, nothing else could even remotely compare to her beauty. I didn't hear much of what else happened, a low ringing noise was in my ears.

I was only able to watch on. Strider and the elf exchanged a few words before she placed Frodo atop her horse before she climbed on herself. She rode off into the night and I worried for Frodo. I just hope that he would make it out alive.

I shut my eyes, but only for a moment, just to rest. The droning soon faded and once again I could hear. The crunching of weeds alerted me that someone was approaching.

"Start a fire and Sam, go collect more King's foil but don't wander off too far!" Strider commanded. The blonde hobbit took off into the tree line and disappeared from my sight.

"Now, let's have a look at that cut…" Strider said as he stepped towards me. Reaching down, he pulled the clasp of my cloak and began to tug it off. I grabbed the collar to keep it in place.

"Strider, there is something that you must know..." He looked at me strangely. Pippin and Merry were also watching quietly by the new fire.

"What?" He asked, his brows drawn together in confusion as he gazed evenly at me.

I took a deep, yet shaky breath before deciding what I must do. I pushed the hood my cloak down, revealing my dark golden waves. They tumbled down, most of them soaked with sweat from my body fighting the poison.

I looked up into Strider's eyes and he looked utterly shocked at what I had just revealed.

"A-A woman?" He asked, still in shock. I weakly nodded, my lips turning up slightly. It was an common reaction to when people learned of my true nautre. Something else flashed in the Ranger's eyes, something I didn't know what it was.

"Man or not, your wounds need to be treated…" He said. He glanced down at my blood stained shirt, almost asking for permission to lift it. I nodded and he slowly pushed it up until it rested just below my breasts. I leaned my head back against the tree I was leaning on and I sighed deeply, which caused more pain to form.

"I'm going to apply the King's foil. This may sting a bit..." Strider warned. I winced and nodded before he lightly touched the skin around the wound. His fingers were warm on my cold skin and I welcomed it.

He took a bit of the King's foil paste from his mouth and pressed it to my wound. I winced in pain and I bit my lip. It hurt so badly and a burning sensation radiated from the new wound. Strider placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"A think it stings more than a bit..." I grumbled which caused the Ranger to chuckle. However, the pain soon dulled and it was replaced by a pleasant numbing sensation that slowly spread across my entire body.

I relaxed a bit, finding it easier to breath now. Strider pressed a large wad of King's foil into the wound and he began to wrap it with clean bandages that I had told him were in my saddle bag.

After the wound was cleaned and bandaged, he gently tugged my bloody tunic back down covering it. He took both my hands in his and he gently pulled me from the ground. I stumbled a bit and Strider placed one of his hand around my waist to rest on my hip for support as he gently led me to a log next to the fire.

I was rather grateful, my skin was freezing and I could hardly feel my fingers and toes.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground and I leaned back against the log, settling into my new spot. He sat down next to me, his hand still gripping mine.

"You're cold…" He said rubbing my hand as he tried to return the warmth. I pulled my hand away and looked at the fire.

"The fire should be suffice to keep me warm…" I said, my voice a little cold. I internally winced when I realized that I had snapped at him. As if he had sensed my exhaustion and pain, he pursed his lips and simply nodded.

He gently draped my cloak over my shoulders and he placed his own over my front half. I nodded my thanks and snuggled into the thick coverings. It had been many years since any man had ever cared for me like this but I didn't enjoy the feeling of being taken care of.

I yawned and my eye lids grew heavy. It was not long before my eyes rolled back in my head and I passed out from exhaustion and trauma with the Wraiths still crying out in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

It only seemed like a few moments passed before I felt someone gently prod my shoulder. I groaned and I slightly opened my eyes. I hissed at the bright flickering of the fire before me. I turned and saw that Strider had been the one to waken me. The hobbits were all sleeping quietly on the ground. "Yes, Strider?" I asked sleepily. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "I need to change the dressings on your wounds…" I looked at him, puzzled for a moment. And then it occurred to me that I had been wounded by the Nazgûl. I moved the cloak away from my still shivering body. My shaky fingers pulled up the hem of my tunic and I moved my undershirt out of the way. The wrappings the ranger had placed on my wound were bled through. He slowly inched slower to me and his calloused hands carefully began to unwrap the cloth. I winced when I saw the blood soaked King's foil still sticking in my wound. Strider winced when he saw it as well and he carefully pulled the bloody plant away from the wound. "Well, your blood seems to run clean from any Morgul poison… but just to be safe, we should probably clean it…" He said as he offered me a hand. I glanced at it before I slowly rose myself from the ground, without his help.

He sighed as he walked passed and stalked off into the darkness. "You know that it's okay to except help when you need it…" He said gently over his shoulder. I just blinked at him and continued to follow. We soon found a small stream and Strider removed his shoes and motioned for me to join him. I grumbled before stepping into the cold water, shoeless. My already shivering body shuttered at its low temperature. Strider took my hand and pulled me deeper into the water. I let out a few quiet curses as the water level rose up. "Please do not be angry for my next actions…" Strider said quietly. "Wait… Your next!" Suddenly the ranger pushed me down and dunked me underneath the freezing water. All the air suddenly burst for from my lungs as a silent scream erupted from my throat. It was so cold. The hand on top of my head was removed and I shot up from the water.

The water tumbled off me and my eyes and mouth were wide with shock. I gasped for air and when I came to I glared evilly at the dark haired ranger. "Y-YOU!" I screeched as I held up my index finger at him, which I might add was shaking. "I'm g-going to k-kill you!" I chattered out as I wrapped my arms around my torso. He smirked at me before I carefully sloshed out of the stream. As I stepped up onto the back, my foot slipped and as I was about to land in the water, a hand caught my arm. My side erupted with pain and I groaned. Strider pulled me onto land and we hastily walked back to camp. Strider told me to sit down in my spot and I obeyed. He lightly pushed my body to the side and I mumbled under my breath at the pushy ranger.

My cold skin tingled as his warm fingers gently worked their way across my skin. I relaxed and let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I shut my eyes and leaned back against the log, enjoying this way too much for a simple bandaging. "Yes, it's always better to relax so this isn't so stressful…" My eyes shot open as I noticed the ranger stopped. I glanced down and I saw that the bandaged was replaced with a fresh cloth and there was no blood in sight. "Thank you, Strider…" I said quietly. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. They were deep and I had to admit, quite beautiful.

But they were missing the normal electric blue spark and that worried me. I lightly placed my hand on his which rested gently on my shoulder. He tried to pull away but I held his hand tightly and I looked him in the eye. "You need to rest… It's been four days and you haven't slept at all…" He looked at me for a moment, his eyes indecisive. "You can trust me; you have my sworn word…" I said, a serious tone creeping into my voice.

Surprisingly, he smiled tiredly and nodded. He sat down next to me and lay back against the log. I offered him the cloak but he politely declined and his eyes drifted shut. I know this might by a bit odd but I always examined people's faces while they slept. They looked to peaceful and serene, not a care in the world while they rested. And now, I kept finding my gaze trailing to Strider's peaceful face. I kept tearing my eyes away and I shook the thought from my mind. These thoughts are evil! They kept clouding my mind and filling it with Strider instead of keeping my focus on my ranger duties. I cursed him under my breath; it was his fault. His body suddenly shivered at my side and I picked up the cloak and I placed it over his sleeping form.

I decided to focus my thoughts on other things instead of the ranger at my side. I quietly began humming a tune, one very recognizable to me. It was the old lullaby my mother used to sing me all the time. And so I sat, all throughout the night, watching over my sleeping companions and humming my lullaby. The night grew darker and I watched the surroundings with curiosity. Night was the most fascinating time of the day because everything was so quiet and peaceful. From my sustained injuries, sleep was slowly tugging at me from the back of my eyes. I knew it was idiotic to be wasting strength when I had almost just died but I promised Strider and I never broke promises. Ever.

My eyes slowly closed as I finished the lullaby for the thousandths time I had hummed it. After reopening them, I noticed the warm glow from the sun beginning to peak over the mountains. Smiling, I stood up from my post and stretched my aching limbs. Note to self… Don't sit watch all night on a log… Immediately, the familiar tune of my mother's lullaby came rushing back into my head. I reached above my head and stretched my back out. Slowly down, I gently placed a hand on Strider's shoulder. I knew that you had to be gently with them because we had seen many disturbing things and we were always on alert. Always. He immediately stirred in his sleep. His eyes shot open and he tightly grasped the hilt of his sword. "No! It's okay! I just woke you up because the sun is rising and we need to have a good breakfast before departing…" I said straightening up slowly and one by one waking up the Hobbits.

Stirring the coals of the fire, I placed a new log on the embers and I revived it. Sam began to conger up something for us to eat and I glanced around my surroundings. Where had Del gotten to? I looked in between the trees. Folding my tongue, I loudly whistled for my large stallion. My new companions jumped at the sudden increase in noise. Upon hearing a familiar whiney, a smile broke out across my face. My ears picked up the faint sound of leaves crackling and soon Del broke through the nearby trees. The large stallion trotted to my side and he nudged me gently on the back. The Hobbits looked terrified of the large horse and they shifted uneasily, thoughts of the Ring wraiths horses still in their heads. Leaning back, I rested the back of my head against Del's roan chest and placed a hand on his soft snout. "Magnificent horse; he's fast…" said Strider as he began peeling an apple. "And completely stubborn!" I said playfully pushing Del's face away from me. He nickered and nibbled on the ends of my hair.

"So, should we be off?" I asked standing from my spot and opening one of my saddle bags. I reached in and grabbed a small bag of grain, opening it and offering a handful to Del. He gratefully cleaned the grain from my palm and I shook the few remaining pieces onto the ground. "Yes milady, we must meet back up with our friend…" replied Strider. I snorted but smirked over my shoulder as I placed the grain back in the bag. "Please, there are no need for formalities. Just call me Breeze…" I said as I sat back down. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a string and I French braided my hair down the back of my head. The braid hung loosely down the middle of my back. "Well, Breeze, I believe after breakfast that we should set out to Rivendell, immediately…" said Strider. "I agree, being out here with the Nazgûl lurking about is not wise…" I glanced around at the Hobbits. They all looked extremely tired and they looked shook up.

"Let's head out…" I said as I dug in another saddle bag and tossed a couple apples in their direction. Jarring awake they quickly caught them and I kept one for myself. Taking a huge bite out of it, I tugged on Del's reins and the large horse eagerly followed.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked in silence through the quite forest. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet chirping of the birds and the babbling of a nearby brook. I had finished my apple long ago and I fed the core to the large stallion behind me. Taking it into his mouth, he happily chewed the remains of my breakfast.

I looked around at the surroundings trees and the chill in the air from the Nazgûl was gone entirely. I removed my heavy cloak and slung it over Del's back. The sun danced gleefully across my skin and I smiled as I absorbed its rays.

"So, Lady Breeze?" I turned around at my name. Merry and Pippin were walking quietly behind Del and they looked at me nervously. "Are you a ranger?" Pippin asked. I chanced a look ahead of us to see Strider scouting ahead at a safe distance. "I guess you could call me that…" I said quietly. "I've never heard of a lady ranger before! What's it like?" Merry added. I looked up at the clouds and sighed.

"Well, when you're a ranger… You establish this feeling of freedom were you don't have to answer to anyone… You can do whatever you may choose but you must bask in the light and stay away from the darkness…" I explained as we continued walking. "But you put up this wall to keep people out of your personal life and hardly anyone ever gets in…"

My mind darted back to Dusk. He had been one of the only people to break through that very wall but after his death, I had replaced the broken fragments that were left and I became serious again. Sadness settled into my heart and I swallowed to hold back a miniscule tear. "You look sad… Did you travel everywhere alone?" Pippin asked and I cursed him for prying into my life. "No… Up until a few years ago, I traveled with a fellow ranger… We were close but he was killed and ever since then, it's just been me and Del…" I explained and the hobbit just nodded.

We traveled all throughout the day and rested that night, hardly anyone said anything. Our minds were all buzzing on different subjects and the silence was comfortable. Strider didn't say anything to me the entire day but when we settled down next to a new fire he approached me. "Come on, we need to change your bandages…" He motioned for me to follow him. I stood up from my seat and followed behind him to the supplies on the back of the pony named Bill.

As he searched for materials, I raised my arm into the air and tapped my foot. The ranger turned to me and sent me an annoyed look before lifting up the bottom of my tunic and changing the dressing. "Thank you, Strider… For taking care of me…" I said quietly, remembering my manners. He nodded and we walked back to the fire together. "Where do you hail from?" the ranger beside me asked out of the blue. "I come from the North but that is all the information I'll give you at the moment…" I smirked and sat down on a tree stump. Sam offered me a plate and I accepted it.

We were eating dried meat and a few small vegetables. Everyone was silent as we ate our meal. Everyone headed to bed shortly afterward.

The next morning, we got up early again. Shortly before lunch, we entered a valley. Everything inside appeared to glow and I knew that we must be nearing Rivendell. The trees here were all luscious and every scent was exaggerated and fresh. The flowers' smell was over powering and they animals did not fear us when we passed by.

It was not long before we had to pass through a large gate. The elves guarding the gate thoroughly asked us questions about our business in Rivendell.

"_What business do you have in Rivendell?_" The first elf snapped, visibly unpleased.

I stood next to Strider who glanced at me. "_We come to reclaim our friend. He was brought here by Lord Elrond's daughter himself. He was on the brink of death when he arrived and we wish to see him_!" I spoke flawlessly in elvish. Strider looked at me in amazement before turning back to the elf. "_Please let us pass! Tell Lord Elrond that Estel has arrived with friends_…" Strider added. 'Estel?' I wondered. The elf stiffened before bowing his head. "_My apologies sire! I had no idea that it was you_!" Strider bowed his own head before the elf led us inside the gates.

I looked around in amazement at the beautiful architecture around us. I had never seen anything like this before. I was raised around bland and simple buildings, my eyes never seeing such intricate art in the architecture. A good number of the buildings were all made up of a fine, white wood and shimmered in the sunlight.

A few elves took Del and Bill away and led them to the stables but not before I told Del to behave. He simply nickered and bobbed his head in reply and I ruffled his bangs before handing the reins to his handler.

We were all escorted to separate rooms where we would board that night. They wouldn't let us see Frodo because he was still sleeping and we didn't want to disturb him. So, things were quiet. The elves brought in clean clothing for me. My face distorted into a frown as I examined the gown they brought me. I called in one of the servants immediately and asked them to bring me a set of men's clothing and they looked at me like I was mad. Reluctantly, they gracefully left the room and shut the door behind them without saying a word.

Entering the other door in the room, a tub was filled with warm water. I reached up and touched my greasy hair and decided that it might be best just to bathe considering how the elves loved their hygiene. Stripping out of my clothing, I slid into the tub and sighed as the warm water soaked into my skin. The sensation was amazing and I forgot how it felt to be clean.

Another servant entered the bathing room and asked if they could take my clothes away to be cleaned. I gave them permission and they left the new set of clothes on the bed outside and I dismissed them. I lazily leaned my head against the side of the tub when a knock sounded on the door.

"Excuse me miss but a man is here to see you. He goes by the name of Strider and claims he needs to check your wounds…" My brow furrowed in frustration before I finished my bath and dried myself off with a fluffy towel.

I had already taken off my bandages and examined the wound. It looked a lot better and I don't know what the man was fussing about. When I walked out of the bathing room, the servants all gasped and I looked over at Strider. I contained a giggle and my own blush when I saw the rangers perched on the edge of my balcony.

When he heard the opening of the door, he must of turned and looked, a bright red blush dusting his cheeks. The elf maids bunched together and started whispering when I didn't scream at him to leave.

Instead, I turned my annoyed gaze on them.

"_Leave! This man is here to help me_!" I growled and with a startled look they all darted from the room. Strider chuckled quietly and I approached the large bed in the corner of the room. "I didn't know you spoke elvish..." He said as he watched me approach the soft bed. "Well, when all you do is travel around and be hired by people of various races, you pick up a few things to survive..." I explained to him. He simply nodded.

The new pile of clothing was perfectly folded into a tight square. I reached down and touched the silky, silver shirt. It was accompanied by a pair of black pants and some tan, leather riding boots. "You did not request a dress?" I glanced up and held the towel firmly to my damp form when I remembered I wasn't alone. "Of course not… I don't feel… comfortable in that type of fine ware…" I explained before picking up the clothes and carrying it back to the bathing room.

After I was adorned with my fresh clothes, I reentered my chambers and approached Strider. "So, you wanted to examine my wounds?" I reminded him. He was looking out into the vast gardens of the palace and he was startled when he heard me approach.

"You would be very difficult to hunt in the dark. You move without a sound…" He said as he glanced over my shoulder. I remained silent but smirked. "They don't call me Breeze because I trounce around like an elephant, Strider!" I giggled and he smiled back at my humor.

I lifted up the bottom of my new tunic and Strider grabbed my arm and pulled my out into the sunlight so he could see properly. His smile dropped from his face and he became very serious. His fingers ghosted over my wound and were he lightly touched my skin, a weird tingling sensation formed.

"It appears that you don't need bandages any longer…" He inquired. His emotionless face turned down even further into a frown and I took a step back. "Well, it appears that we will spend even less time in each other's presence now…" I said and lowered my tunic. "Indeed, I have to admit, it was nice to share the load with someone…" He admitted and I nodded.

Our heads turned when we heard a knock on the door. A blonde elf entered my chambers and spoke. "Your presence is requested by Gandalf the Grey. If you two would please follow me…" He motioned for us to follow and the ranger stalked passed me.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" I teased and Strider raised an eyebrow at me before allowing me to pass before him.


	8. Chapter 8

The elf lead us down the elegant hallways of the palace. I walked next to Strider in silence, but it was comfortable. We stopped before a doorway and with a swift knock, we were let inside. The door swung open and before us stood the tall wizard and seated at the only desk in the room, was a dark haired elf.

"Welcome to my home. I am Lord Elrond and I'm sure you both know our guest…" He stood from his chair and motioned to the wizard. "Gandalf, it is a pleasure to see you again…" I said as I bowed slightly. "Ah yes, Ranger Breeze! The pleasure is mine!" The wizard offered me a smile and I returned it.

"Gandalf! It is good to see you, old friend!" The ranger at my side rushed forward and they shared a friendly embrace. "Aragorn, it has been some time…" The wizard patted him on the shoulder.

"Aragorn?" I said quietly under my breath.

Lord Elrond seemed to hear me and glanced up from the book on his desk.

"My apologies, my lord. I have spoken out of line…" I bowed deeply and looked at the ground. He did not reply and turned to look at the ranger. "Aragorn, it is good to have you back…" The dark haired elf smiled warmly at the ranger. He returned the gesture and I felt left out.

"I bet you are pondering the reasons as to why we have summoned you here... There is to be a great gathering of men from all the races of Middle Earth in a few days. We would like the both of you to attend as representatives of the North…" Gandalf explained and looked at the both of us.

"Very well, we are proud to represent the North…" Strider said and I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't protest. Wait, why was a council to meet here in Rivendell?

"And what are we to discuss at said meeting?" I asked quietly and raised an eyebrow. "We are to discuss the matter of the Ring of Power…" Elrond said and sat back down in his chair. I nodded and the silence in the room was awkward.

"Very well, you are dismissed until the meeting. You may remain here and visit your friend, Frodo if you find the time…" the Elf Lord waved us away with his hand. Strider bowed next to me and I copied his actions. He opened the door for me and we walked out of the room. "Are you going to visit Frodo?" I asked him as we walked down the hall.

"I have other business to attend to at the moment…" He began walking down the corridor passed me but I rushed ahead of him and blocked his path.

"Why did they call you Aragorn, instead of Strider?" I stood defiantly before him. His blue eyes locked on mine and he looked like he was deciding to tell me the truth.

"Aragorn is my real name…" He said quietly and brushed past me.

When I heard the loud padding of footsteps I turned around, letting Strider completely slip my mind.

The three hobbit companions raced down the corridor and almost collided into me. I stepped to the side and watched them fly past with two elves following on their heels. I smirked and raced after them. The loud laughter of the hobbits was easy to follow and I raced down a different corridor, hoping to cut them off. My long hair trailed behind me as my feet quietly pounded the ground.

Sliding alone on the hard marble tiles, I came to a stop in the middle of a different corridor. The hobbits were looking behind them and I stretched my arms out and caught all of them in one fowl swoop.

Letting out a startled scream, the hobbits thrashed violently against my grasp. They whimpered and tried getting out of my arms, but my grip remained in tact. The elves caught up to us and stopped when they saw me.

"I'll take it from here gentlemen!" The hobbits settled down and a guilty look flooded onto their faces.

Cursing under their breath, the elves left but glanced over their shoulder at the woman who had caught the misbehaving hobbits.

"What did you three do to get into trouble?" I asked when they turned to me.

"We only disturbed a tea party going on in the garden!" Pippin said with a sly smile. I smirked and patted the curly haired hobbit on the head. "Just don't do it again and I won't tell Strider…" I commanded. "Oh, Lady Breeze! We promise we won't do it again! Stridre scares me!" Sam added and his face was filled with worry and fear.

"Can you take me to Frodo?" I asked them, changing the subject.

"Come with us Breeze!" Merry grabbed my hand and began towing me away. We entered a room not far from my own and I looked down at the small sleeping form in the bed.

"Oh, he's sleeping…" I said quietly. "It may be best if we don't disturb, Mr. Frodo…" Sam said and we exited the room. I greatly wanted to ask the hobbit how he was doing but decided the leave it lye.

In the few days that past, it was extremely uneventful.

I had gone out riding with Del a couple times just to stretch his legs but other than that it wasn't exciting. The elves didn't like to act up so no fun could be had without getting into trouble. I had hardly seen Strider in the days we had been here and I began to worry.

The only time I did see him was with a dark haired elf. She was beautiful and her skin was flawless and pure. They were walking in the gardens and after the encounter; Strider's eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying.

My brow furrowed in thought at this.

What had had him in such a position where he had to shed tears? He just didn't seem like the man to show such emotions and it bothered me greatly.

Just as I was thinking about his situation, said ranger appeared turned the corner and my eyes lifted from the sword I had been polishing. "Strider..." His eyes lifted from his feet as he walked by. We only locked eyes for a moment before he continued on.

Sliding the sword back into my sheath, I walked behind him hastily. "Aragorn!" I called out, louder this time. With an exhasperated sigh, the dark haired man turned around and faced me. His expression was severly angry and I took a step back.

"What is wrong?" I asked him. Pushing through the wall of fear that kept me from knowing my answer, I laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked out at the garden to our left. "It's nothing of your concern..." He snapped and I actually felt hurt about the tone he spoke to me in. He turned away from me and was about to walk off.

"I was right when I said we wouldn't spend any time together now that my wound has healed..." Strider froze in his steps and his body went rigid. "Indeed, but I would also like to know how you healed so quickly!" He retorted and I swallowed.

"Everyone in my family heals quickly and I inherited that trait apparently..." I said, hoping he would take the bait. In all actuality, my family did heal quickly. It was why we also lived longer than a normal mortal man.

"My family is part of the ancient bloodline known as the Dunedain. An almost extinct race... I would appreciate it greatly if you kept that to yourself..." I mumbled under my breath. The ranger looked taken aback slightly but nodded.

"I think that I can easily keep that secret, considering I also bare it..." He stepped closer to me and we were only inches apart right now. "You are of the Dunedain?" I asked him, hazel eyes wide with excitement. My heart stopped beating when he nodded his head.

Subconciously, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. It had been ages since I had encountered one of my own kind and it warmed my heart to know I wasn't alone.


	9. Chapter 9

After the discussion earlier with the ranger, we had a new kind of… understanding. I had one less secret and he did too. Except, I had many secrets left that were mine and only mine to keep. Dusk had been the only one I had really confided in with my secrets and he was dead.

So no one else knew.

We had quickly left each other's presence both a little flushed and I needed to clear my mind. Taking long strides down to the stables, the stable hands wanted to tack Del but I had insisted that I could do it. Elves were persistent creatures and I often found them to be troublesome and tiring. It was hard to please them and I didn't take very well to pleasing people.

After Del was tacked, I gracefully sung up into the saddle and immediately my mind began to clear. The feeling of the leather molded against my rear end was comforting and felt natural. My hair hung loosely down my back and bounced around to the steady beat of Del's gait.

We rode out through the gate to Rivendell and out a little ways into the trees. On my way passed, I informed the elves that I would return and they wished me a comforting ride. An alien smile graced my lips as I looked at the cool patches of shade on my skin from the trees. I eased Del into a steady gate and we moved as one at a steady rhythm.

I read in a book once that the Rohirrim said that there was a special bond between a horse and its rider. Their heart would beat as one and if the bond was extremely strong, the horse and rider could communicate through just thoughts and emotions. Del and I shared a strong bond but I didn't know if it was that strong.

Trotting through the underbrush, Del pulled on his reigns and I smirked. Slowly releasing the hold on his reigns, his nostrils flared and his eyes grew wide with excitement. He suddenly reared up and whinnied loudly. With a huge burst of speed, we advanced forward, his long stride eating up the ground below us. The thundering of his hooves across the ground sped up my heartbeat and my eyes sparkled with joy.

Traveling at the high rate of speed we were going, I clutched onto the reigns with one hand and the saddle horn with the other. My hair blew wildly behind me and the old feeling of freedom surged through my veins. I thought back to all those years ago when I didn't have to hide my identity and I could ride freely.

In the summer, the rolling hills of the North were the perfect place to ride. The tall grass would soften the loud pounding of the hooves and the fresh streams cutting across the country side like a knife were the only relief of the heat. I would often ride bare back and just a few moments out in the hot sun would cause a sweat to coat my skin.

By the end of the long ride, my hair would be drenched and Del's coat would be glistening with sweat as well. He was young then and his excitement was even harder to contain. He would trounce around, still slightly awkward as his legs continued to grow longer and he had to adjust. His spirit still remained the same and he would often act as if he never aged a day. But the more rambunctious stallion was slightly more contained and he was able to keep a lid on things, sometimes.

We moved as one when Del vaulted over a fallen tree log and I stood up in the saddle to take the impact. My legs easily took the shook and we once more wove in and out of trees and onto the worn out trail. It was wide and could easily fit three horses inside, side by side. A flock of birds flew overhead and I looked up, still standing in the stirrups. My pupils shrunk as I looked up into the bright sunlight.

Looking back down to the road ahead, I let out an angry scream when I almost collided with the rear end of another horse and its rider. The horse sidestepped away from the middle of the path but Del kept his steady gallop. I playfully slapped his neck as I realized how the horse never tried to warn me about the oncoming rider.

We continued to gallop along the trail but we slowed slightly. We went out of synch for a moment and Del's trotting rattled me slightly. I could feel a presence come up behind me but I didn't turn my head. The same horse from before appeared by Del's side. The horse was only a hand or so smaller than Del but he was all means not small. The horse was broadly set and he was thick. Plus, Del was a large horse to begin with but he was leaner than this gelding.

I understood why the horse had to be so muscular when I saw his rider.

This man was huge, easily breaking the six foot height barrier. He had the stature of warrior and he rode with an air of arrogance. His shoulder length red brown hair was even in length and the beard covering his jaw was trimmed neatly. When the horse appeared by my side, the rider had immediately turned to me. His grey green eyes studied me closely whilst also scrutinizing me for almost running him over.

"It is not very polite to almost run someone over and not apologize!" He prodded but I didn't answer.

"It is not very polite to ride in the middle of the road when you hear thundering hooves approaching as well, I might add…" I jested back. The man's face remained hard and I just stared back at him strongly before kicking Del in the ribs, urging him forward. Not in a million years would that thick, pudgy horse keep up with a lean stallion.

At the pace we were going, we arrived back at the stables in a few moments. When I passed by the gate, the elves didn't even look up from their current activities and just waved me in. Sliding into the stable on the smooth tile flooring, Del snorted. I dismounted and towed Del over to the water trough by his reigns.

The large horse drank deeply and slurped in large gulps until he was finished. I led him to the stall and took off his saddle but the bridle remained on. Guiding him to the pasture outside the barn, I took off his bridle and he whinnied playfully before lowering his head to the ground and nibbling at a clump of grass. I smiled at the heart warming sight and returned the bridle to the stall.

When I turned to leave the barn for the last time today, the familiar form of my fellow ranger welcomed me. My breath caught in my throat and I took a step back, my heart beat increasing only the slightest.

"Strider, you say I would be hard to hunt me in the night, yet here you are! Sneaking up on me when I least except it…" I chuckled and walked up to him. He smiled slightly and leaned against the wooden beam of the barn. "What draws your presence to my lost soul this fine day?" I asked as I brushed some red horse hair from my pants.

"You say we wouldn't spend any time together so I wondered if you wanted to spar or waste some other time with a ranger instead of stirring up the whole forest with your fiery stallion…" He teased which brought a halfhearted smile to my face. "Alright, I think I can manage some time for you!" I teased and found how comfortable I was with this dark haired ranger.

He reminded me of Dusk. They both had bright eyes and they shared the same wise aura. Dusk had had brown hair that fell to his shoulders and he always pulled back most of it in a small pony tail. He also had a beard lining his jaw but he only let his grow out to stumble and nothing more. It had been years that I actually was able to confide in and trust.


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly returned to my quarters and gathered up my weapons. Buckling the thick belt around my stomach, my sword swayed at my side and I stopped the motion by placing a hand on it. I placed the small dagger into my boot where I normally kept it and I replaced all the remaining daggers and my short sword into their respective holsters. I tied my hair back with a piece of leather and walked out the door. Strider was patiently waiting for me and his eyes lifted from the floor when I emerged.

We walked to the sparing arena in silence and stepped inside. There were a few elves inside, most of them appearing to be extremely young. A knowing smile broke across the rangers face when he caught hold of a particular blonde elf.

"Legolas, it has been ages since I last saw you…" The ranger and elf embraced in a friendly hug. "Indeed. I see you've kept yourself out of trouble?" The blonde elf suddenly glanced over the ranger's shoulder and looked at me. Strider followed his gaze and turned to look at me. "Well, actually I think I've found myself trouble itself…" The ranger teased. I feigned injury at his words but it was halfhearted.

Dusk used to all ways tease me like that and my heart ached for his loss.

"And would it be completely terrible of me to ask for the fair maiden's name?" The elf raised a dainty eyebrow at me. "I am afraid, my lord, that I cannot give you my name… Simply reply to me as Breeze, for that is how I am known…" I explained. The elf looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes widened.

"I've only heard stories of the one they refer to as the Breeze of the North. You never remain in one place for long and travel on a large spotted Mearas! Is this true?" The elf looked at me with a delighted glint in his eye. I slowly nodded and his smile grew broader.

"It is an honor to meet you! But from the stories, everyone stated that you were of the male gender and couldn't possibly be a woman…" He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Over the years, I had developed this uncanny ability to mimic people's habits. It was how I had learned to walk like a man and how to talk like one. How to fight like one and I even learned to control my liquor by just watching men from the dark corner of taverns.

"It is alright. It was my own doing at my attempts to conceal my identity. No harm done!" I reassured him. He sent me a dazzling smile before grasping my hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Forgive me; I am Legolas of Mirkwood." The elf explained. He looked up into my hazel eyes and I blushed slightly. Scanning over his features, I took in every little detail possible.

There were two reasons for this: first, the ranger inside of me needed to keep track of all people here and establish whether or not they are friend or foe, second he was nice to look at.

He had large bright blue eyes that sparkled. His skin was pale and flawless. He had well sculpted cheek bones and thin lips. His long, blonde hair was swept back into a flawless braid and not a hair was out of place.

Once more, I rid my mind of these invading thoughts. I was slipping, not physically but mentally.

I needed to get back in the game. I had to push all that has happened away and replace the wall of solitude back up that had only recently been burned down. Masking my emotions on my face, I turned to Strider.

"So, do you wish to spar?" I asked him and he nodded slowly. Showing no emotion on my features, I stepped away from the elf. We walked out into the center of the arena and stood facing each other.

"No dirty fighting. Fight to disarm, no blood shed." Aragorn stated the rules and I nodded.

I unsheathed my sword and it rang out clearly in the forest air. Copying my actions, Strider watched me closely. He tried reading my emotions on my face but none appeared and I felt that I had him fooled. I took a quick step forward and Strider took a step back. I smirked and lowered my sword, chuckling darkly.

"Are you scared of me, Strider?" I asked him and began to circle the ranger. I was also famous for playing with my prey rather than killing it quickly. I felt Strider's gaze on me the entire time and I raised my own eyes to look up at him.

"This is our first time sparing and I'm not sure what to expect…" He explained and I nodded in understanding. I could quite possibly be underestimating this man and I might not even know it.

Finally, I took a step forward and brought up my blade. Bringing it down upon him, Strider blocked my sword with his. I smirked and stepped back. This time, Strider swung. I spun to the side and lunged at his feet. He jumped over the sword and landed easily.

We continued on for another ten minutes until we were both panting heavily. My arms grew weak under the weight of the blade in my hands but I found the will to continue. I spotted a tree nearby and decided to create some space between me and the ranger.

I sprinted across the arena and hid behind the tree, using it to keep a good distance between me and Strider. I watched him slowly advance toward me, taking cautious steps. His feet made little sound and I ducked behind another tree. I hid my own footsteps but lost track of Strider. Cursing quietly, I tightened the grip on my sword and waited patiently.

I had much experience in battle but that was mostly killing orcs while I lived in the Wild. I would run into small platoons of five or six and pick them off slowly.

Now, this was a different story.

I was facing another Ranger of the North. We were deemed elite and would carry out the most difficult of tasks. I had only ever sparred against Dusk. Not to sound full of myself, but I had always been able to beat him. After a while, it hadn't even been a challenge.

No wonder he was dead.

Sure I still missed his company but he had been substantially weaker in swordsmanship and I always saw that as a weakness.

Coming back in to reality, I heard a twig snap, followed by a quiet curse. I smirked to myself and ran towards the sound. But as I ran out from behind a tree, a sword flashed in front of my face. I skidded in the dirt and lost my footing for a moment. Falling to the ground, I let out a startled cry. Strider had the perfect chance to finish the battle right here but he stopped and looked down at me.

Feigning injury, I grabbed my knee and hissed out fake pain. The ranger knelt down next to me. "Is this where it hurts?" He asked and reached out a hand to my knee. I relaxed the muscles in my face and lay back against the ground for a moment. My hand drifted to my sword at my side and brought it up to his throat.

I smirked as he realized what he had done and his eyes sparkled. A smirk also graced his lips and he stepped back. He sheathed his sword and offered me a hand. Grasping his forearm, he pulled me from the ground. I placed my sword back in its holster and looked up at him. I straightened out my wrinkled clothing and bent down on one knee to tie the laces on my boot.

"I'm not sure what I am to do at the gathering tomorrow…" I explained and my eyes stayed focused on the task at hand. I had quickly changed the subject as to not make the ranger angry.

"As am I. Attending gatherings of all the races across the land are foreign to me as well…" he added.

"I'm afraid that my gender might lessen the views the other beings have of the Northern lands. What do you believe I should do?" I asked and rose from my kneeling position. "Be who you are. It is no use to try and hide. Also, if you did hide your identity and one of them found out the truth, a fight may occur in the counsel and no ground would be covered." He reasoned and I nodded.

His sudden wise words surprised me but I thought over his proposition. I believed that he was correct and stated that I would remain how I am now. But something tugged at the back of my mind. If these men knew that I was the fabled Breeze of the North, they would want to know my true identity.

And that wasn't a secret that I just told anyone.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please review! I love hearing from you guys and I need constructive criticisim!**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up quite late the next morning. The sun was rising in the sky and the council meeting was to happen at midday. Quickly bathing in the tub, I washed my hair and skin with the scented soaps. When I walked back out into the main room, I almost screamed once more.

Aragorn was sitting on the balcony once more and I jumped when I saw him. I still had the bath towel wrapped around my body but my face flushed. "Must you enter without permission?" I growled at him and held the tower closer to my body. He only chuckled before turning away.

"Lord Elrond requests that you wear a gown to the meeting…" He said quietly. My brow knotted together at the elf lord's request and I scoffed. "If he wishes that, then I will not be attending the meeting…" I replied simply before walking over to the wardrobe in the room. I opened the doors with one hand and peered inside.

A fresh stock of gowns hung from iron hangers and all my tunics and breeches were gone. The smirk faded from my face and was replaced with a scowl. "He predicted that you would say that…" The ranger chuckled quietly at my dismay.

"Strider, please bring me a pair of clothes…" I said calmly as I turned to him. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You could always put on a gown to go retrieve new clothing or you could continue to run around in a towel…" He stated just as calmly and I growled.

"Alright then!" I said, feeling defeated. I stalked off towards the door, in the towel, but Strider grabbed my arm before it reached the handle.

"Please, just wear a gown for me then…" His blue eyes bored into me. They were sympathetic and understanding, even hopeful. The grip on my wrist lessened and he stepped away from me.

"Fine…" I said quietly, lowering my gaze to the floor. I shyly blinked a few times but never raised my eyes from the ground. The ranger nodded and turned back towards the wardrobe.

"I think I like the green one…" I walked over the wide variety and picked out the dress. I held the soft fabric in my hands and rubbed my thumb over the surface. It was soft so at least I would be most likely comfortable, if anything. Strider bid me farewell and left me to change. The hand maidens entered the room and helped me dress. They even did my hair, pulling it back into a long simple braid.

I stood before the looking glass before me and pushed my unruly bangs out of my face and sighed. This was as good as this was going to get. I was correct when I said that I would be comfortable in this dress. It wasn't to snug but it still hugged my body nicely in the right places.

Except, I couldn't escape the weird feeling of being naked, considering my legs weren't hidden away by breeches or even leggings.

A soft knock on the door brought me from my thoughts and I turned to face the person. Strider stepped in the door clad in a new set of clothing. He looked me over and smiled when he saw me in a dress.

"See? It is not really all that bad…" He jested but I rolled my eyes at him. "You do not have to wear it!" I teased back, earning a chuckled from him.

"You look beautiful. One could grow accustomed to seeing a lady as fine as yourself in clothing as such…" Strider said, causing me to blush. I turned toward him fully and he offered me his arm.

"Come, the council is to gather soon and we wouldn't want to be late!" He gently pulled me along behind him.

When we reached the terrace, many people had already gathered here. People of all shapes and sizes. Dwarves, elves, humans, and hobbits. Spotting said hobbit, I released Strider's arm and walked over to Frodo. He was looking extremely rested and his blue eyes sparkled with renewed life.

"Good day, Frodo!" I greeted him. He smiled back at me but he hesitated like he didn't know who I was. Then it occurred to me that Arwen had taken him away before I had revealed I was a woman. "I apologize deeply; I do not recall who you are…" He said and I nodded in understanding. Leaning in closer like I was to tell him a secret, I explained to him everything that had happened. His blue eyes widened but his smile grew in understanding.

"Well it is nice to officially meet you, Breeze…" He said politely and bowed his head.

Strider suddenly appeared by my side. "They are going to call the meeting to order…" He said quietly.

I bid farewell to Frodo and let Strider escort me to my seat, which of course was right next to him. Sitting down in the comfortable chair, I immediately wanted to cross my legs like I normally would in breeches. I grumbled and shifted around in my seat, earning a chuckle from Strider.

"Lady like…" He mumbled under his breath. My eyes shot up to him and gave him a death glare that could easily kill twenty orcs if they passed between it.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old: we gather here today to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond began the meeting and every settled down.

"Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall…" The elf lord explained. I glanced over at Strider but a friendly elf caught my attention. Legolas smiled broadly at me. I nodded back politely and turned back to Elrond.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo…" Elrond motioned for the small hobbit to step forward. He reached into his pocket and placed the shinning gold band on the pedestal in the middle of the circle. Everyone began whispering but I remained quiet.

So this was the Ring of Power. The fabled ring that Sauron's spirit still clung to. I leaned on the arm of my chair and raised my fingers to my lips, staring questioningly at the Ring.

My attention was pulled away from the small trinket to a man that rose from his chair. I held my breath as I realized that it was the man I had almost ran over on my ride yesterday.

Next thing I knew, I was struggling to contain a laugh from escaping my throat.

"A dream…" The man began. "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark but in the West, pale light lingered. Voices crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isieldur's bane is found…" The man stepped forward to touch the ring and everyone tensed.

Out of habit, I reached to my side for my long sword but only found empty air.

"Isildur's bane…" The man's eyes were glued to the small item but Gandalf suddenly rose from his spot. He began chanting an some kind of spell or incantation and the sky grew dark. This unbearable sense of dread fell upon me and I shut my eyes. A pounding headache racked through my head and I whimpered slightly.

Evil was here.

My hands clutched the sides of my chair and a vision of a great fiery eye flashed through my head. I reached a shaking hand up to my Father's pendant and grasped it tightly in my fingers. To my relief, the image faded and I could feel the sunlight return to the area. My eyes shot open and watched as the man before us sat back down, his eyes wide with terror.

"Never before has any voice uttered that tongue here, Gandalf…" Elrond said, slightly angry. "Do not ask your pardon, must we Elrond? For the Black Speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said as he stood and looked at everyone in the wide circle.

"The Ring is all together evil!" Gandalf proclaimed before slowly returning to his seat.

"No, it is a gift!" The same man said from his chair. From what I could tell he looked to be of Gondorian bloodline. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the bloods of our people, are your lands kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" The Gondorian spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" Strider said from my side. I nodded in agreement at him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" He added but the Gondorian turned to him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked and I could feel my stomach churn angrily.

"And what would a Steward Prince?" I suddenly spoke up. The man's eyes flicked to me and realization dawned on him.

I was the woman who almost ran him over.

"Such strong words for the soft mouth of a woman! It would do you well to hold your tongue!" He growled at me. I shifted uneasily in my chair, I felt vulnerable without any of my weapons.

"How dare you speak to a woman that way? I would hope that the Steward Prince would know how to treat the opposite gender with respect but it appears so that you can't! Apologize to her!" Legolas suddenly rose from his spot, infuriated. The Gondorian looked at the elf, his gaze hostile. He glanced back over at me but said nothing.

"She is not a normal woman! She is Breeze of the North, or as your people might know her, the eternal Shade!" The Gondorian turned to me now, his grey-green eyes wide. Whispers broke out across the group once more and I felt multiple pairs of eyes watching me closely. I looked down at the tilling in the floor and avoided their gazes.

"And he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas said. The man turned to look at Strider and everything fell into place.

Strider, Aragorn, was the Chieftain of all the Rangers of the North.

He was _the_ Ranger of the North.

I looked over at said ranger with a questioning look upon my face. He only nodded and lightly patted my hand. "Aragorn… This is Isildur's heir?" The man looked back at Strider.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas stated and my eyes widened further. I was potentially sitting next to the King of Gondor and I never even knew. Legolas sat down in his seat and the Gondorian stiffened. "Gondor has no king! Gondor needs no king…" He hissed as he returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it!" Gandalf said and the tension in the group lessened.

"The Ring cannot go to Gondor. The hearts of Men grow weak with envy and are easily corrupted… We would bicker and fight amongst ourselves until there was nothing left. That is Sauron's plan. To weaken the race of Men and tear them apart so that we will fail to stay united…" I said quietly. The Gondorian rose from his chair once more. I sent him a harsh look and a man from his side forced him to sit back down.

"Lady Breeze is right. We only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed…" Elrond said as he stood from his elegant chair.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf with a long red beard cried out. He picked up his axe from his side and advanced on the Ring. Striking it with brute force, he was flung back. The Ring was left intact but pieces of the steel axe lay scattered on the pedestal and around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, by any craft here that we possess…" Elrond explained. His comrades helped the dwarf from the ground. "The Ring was forged in Mt. Doom, only there can it be unmade…" Elrond said and I looked back to the golden band.

A voice whispered in my ear, promising false glory and riches. I raised my hand toward my ear and swatted at it, just like I would swat at a bug.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" Elrond said, making the voice stop in my head all together. "One of you must do this…" He said and a feeling of dread set into my stomach. I finally looked up from the tile flooring and looked over at Gandalf. He was looking at me and nodded. He wanted me to par take on this journey.

Yet, here I was frozen in my chair. Terrible things rushed through my head. The Eye, the Tower, the vast armies of Orcs. Shifting my gaze, I looked to the Gondorian. He was looking at me and I held his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor… Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this… It is folly!" The Gondorian proclaimed. The feeling of dread worsened and I shifted nervously in my seat.

"You heard nothing Lord Elrond has said! The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas protested as he rose from his seat. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli yelled at the elf.

"And if we fail, what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The Steward Prince said.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" The small dwarf snapped.

Everyone rose from their seats in an eruption of yells which made we wince slightly. Politics, this is why I stayed out of them. I glanced over at Strider who whipped his hand across his face and I shook my head. Pushing through the crowd, the Steward Prince stood before me.

"And I suppose you think you should take the Ring to Mordor, am I correct _my lady_?" He snapped but I remained calm in my seat.

"No, in all honesty, I believe that anyone here could take the Ring to Mordor, except for you and the dwarves…" I twirled a stray strand of hair in my fingers, further infuriating him. He was just about to lash out wiht harsh words but stopped when a small voice spoke up.

"I'll do it!" Everyone seemed to simmer down slightly. "I will take it!" I turned to the voice to find Frodo rise from his seat. "I will take the Ring to Mordor…"

Everyone grew silent and looked at the curly haired hobbit. "Thought, I do not know the way…" He said quietly. Gandalf said he would help Frodo, which caused Aragorn to rise. "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword…" He knelt down before the hobbit.

"And my bow!" Legolas added and stepped forward. "And my axe!" Gimli stepped forward as well with a large grin on his face. I looked up at Gandalf and he had a knowing smile on his face. His grey eyes twinkled merrily and I mopped a hand over my face.

"You will need a healer in your group and someone to keep all you rascals in line…" I said with a smile. I walked forward and Legolas beamed down at me.

"You carry the fate of us all, Little One. This is indeed one of the Council, then Gondor will see it done…" The Steward Prince volunteered his services and I rolled my eyes. I did not want to be stuck with him.

Suddenly, Sam rushed out from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" The blonde hobbit proclaimed and stood next to his friend.

"Oy! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin raced out from behind two pillars near the building. Racing up the stairs, they came to rest before me and offered me a large grin. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said and I couldn't contain my smile.

"And you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission-guest-thing…" Pippin said with a brisk nod. I ruffled his hair and he beamed up at me.

"Well, that rules you out Pip!" The young hobbits face fell and I giggled quietly.

"Ten companions… So be it! You will be known as the Fellowship of the Ring!" Pippin fidgeted next to me.

"Right! Where are we going!" He asked and once more, I smiled but shook my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Immediately after the meeting, I rushed back to my room. I changed out of the gown and threw it on the floor. Don't get me wrong, it was a lovely dress but gowns weren't for me.

I liked pants.

I opened up the wardrobe and found all my tunics and breeches were back in their original place and I changed.

Sighing blissfully, I sank back down onto my bed after I pulled on pants. My sword and other weapons rested on a nearby table. But, I felt safe here in Rivendell, so I didn't need weapons. Except for the dagger hidden in my boot, I never went anywhere without it. I rolled over into the center of my bed and found it quite odd that my eyes grew drowsy.

Letting them slide closed, I basked in the peacefulness of being able to take naps like I did as a child.

When I awoke, there was a cold nip in the air. The day had grown dark and the moon was suspended high in the air by an invisible string. I approached the wardrobe once more and found a leather jerkin in a drawer. I slid it over my head and tightened it around my waist so it would hold in some heat.

I had a blue and silver tunic on underneath and dark grey breeches. I still had on my trust leather boots with the dagger inside.

Venturing out into the night air was a brilliant idea. I had slept so long that day that I probably wouldn't sleep at all at night. I closed the door quietly behind me and decided to roam the gardens and surroundings buildings. For being here for an entire week, I didn't really know my way around.

Which was another clue as to why I was slipping as a ranger.

A ranger at my rank would have scouted the perimeter the first moment that they stepped foot into a place like this. We would memorize every nook and cranny until nothing was left unheard of.

I walked down a particularly long hallway. Keeping to the shadows, I didn't try to conceal my footsteps at all, deciding that I wasn't in anyone's way. So why hide?

There was a gazebo type structure that opened up ahead of me. Walking into the large room, there was a large mural, displaying how Isildur had cut the ring from Sauron's hand. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and I turned to find Aragorn reading a book in a padded chair.

"We aren't causing trouble now, are we?" He said but his eyes never left the book.

"I am saddened that you think that way about me, Aragorn. But I am just out for a bit of fresh air. The confines of my room proved to be too much for me. One doesn't grow very accustomed to being kept inside when you've lived your whole life in the Wild…" I said as I approached him.

I took a seat in the chair next to him and he finally looked up at me. "You changed out of your gown…" He said quietly, looking me up and down. I crossed my legs and I found the small position to be extremely comfortable. I couldn't believe how much I had missed the simplicity of it.

"I felt uncomfortable!" I offered but he rolled his eyes and looked back to his book. "You are a lady and you should be able to tolerate a dress!" He jested and I rolled my eyes. We grew silent and I decided to keep our conversation flowing.

"If you are heir to the throne of Gondor, why don't you except your position?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment but then turned back to look at me. "I'm not sure that I'm fit to be king. Especially during these trying times…" He sighed.

"I think you would make a fine king…" I said quietly. I looked up and his blue eyes met my hazel irises with a strange intensity. He placed his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and my gaze drifted to the person walking up behind me. The man from Gondor entered the room and examined the same mural that I had been looking at moments before. He walked up to the large statue in the middle of the room. The shards of Narsil lay strewn across a piece of cloth in the statue's hands. He picked up the hilt of the legendary sword.

"The shards of Narsil… The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand…" He gripped the hilt tightly and looked off into the night sky like he was imagining being there. He pricked his finger on the blade and pulled his hand back. "Still sharp…" He grumbled out. Slowly he turned our way and saw us sitting together, watching him, our hands enclosing each other.

We rangers were always hard to detect, even when we weren't trying.

"It is still just a broken heirloom…" He placed the sword back on the platform but it fell and clattered to the floor. He walked away quickly and Aragorn got up and picked up the broken sword. He placed it back on the mantle and bowed slightly before the statue. He stepped back and almost shied away from it.

"Why do you fear so to be king?" I asked, rising from my chair. I walked around the stone pillar that separated us. "I share the same blood as Isildur… We share the same weakness…" He whispered and looked at me, his eyes watering slightly.

"Everyone has weaknesses. But to try and overcome those weaknesses, you must first accept them because they are just a part of who you are. And no one can change that…" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed deeply and turned back to me. His bright blue eyes were full of knowing and he took my hand in his.

"You are very wise and I envy you, my lady. You seem to know all the secrets in life and you have all the answers…" He lightly teased and I smirked. "I'm afraid I don't contain all the answers. Like, I don't even know that man's name!" I pointed in the direction in which the man stalked off.

"That is Boromir, son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor." He explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I could tell he was off high nobility by just the way he walks. He carries this air of arrogance about him. It infuriates me. Shouldn't a Steward Prince be humble so that his citizens adore him?" Aragorn just chucked and I growled quietly.

"It appears things have changed over the years. He was rather rude to you in the Council meeting." He added.

"I deserved it. I was out of place to say such things…" He interrupted me.

"But still, it was not right that he treat you that way. You are a woman and deserve to be treated highly, like a queen if you may…" He smiled and suddenly knelt down on one knee. He bowed before me, mockingly and I smiled. He took my hand in his and gently kissed my knuckles.

"Aragorn, I am no queen! Besides, if I were to be queen, then I would have to have a king rule at my side…" I smiled down at him and he slowly rose from the ground.

"I am just a lowly ranger destined to live in the Wilds until the ends of my days alone anyways. I am perfectly content with my life. And when the Ring is destroyed, I can go back to that old life and live in peace!" I pulled my hand out of his grasp and walked down the corridor. His footsteps echoed quietly behind me. He finally caught up to me when I reached my chamber doorway.

"The Fellowship leaves tomorrow, am I correct?" I turned to him. The hallway was dark and I could barely make out his features. "Yes we leave at midday. It may be best to pack tonight then to wake up early in the morning. Good night, my lady…" He bowed politely and began to walk away.

"Good night, Aragorn…" I called after him down the hallway. He kept walking and didn't stop.

Turning back to my room, I began packing so I wouldn't have to get up to early. I had a feeling that this would be the last night that I would acquire a restful sleep for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking the next morning, I had had a dreamless sleep. It left me refreshed and lazily, I tilted my head towards the balcony. My things were already packed except for a few more sets of clothes. My weapons also needed sharpening so I got up and got dressed. I slipped into a dark blue tunic and some brown breeches. I slipped a jerkin over my head and tightened it in the front.

A quiet knock on the door woke my senses and I told them to come in. Some servants wanted to do my hair so I obliged. They took my long hair and braided it but wrapped it around my head in a crown like fashion. Dismissing them, I fastened my thick cloak around my shoulders and straightened out the hood in the back.

Pulling on my boots, I took the dagger from the hidden sheath and set it on the table in front of me. I grasped the stone in my hand and began running it down the blade at a steady pace. I moved down the line, sharpening all my blades.

Long sword, short sword, dual fighting daggers, throwing knives until I was finished.

The courtyard below my window was loud with preparations of our journey. The sun was slowly climbing higher in the sky, signifying that I had a place to be. After everything was strapped in its place, I exited my room and headed towards the stable. Del nickered quietly when I came around the corner. The silly horse shook his mane out and bobbed his head up and down with excitement.

"Out of our entire group, I think you are the one most eager to part take on this journey…" I smiled and rubbed the spot in between his eyes. He nickered again and began chewing on the hem of my tunic. "Silly horse!" I playfully scolded but I continued to let him chew for a few more moments before putting on his tack and bridle. I clipped the leads onto the bit and towed him from his stall.

The rest of the Fellowship was still scurrying about.

Seeing how I was almost prepared, I tied Del to a post and returned to my room for my other items. I picked up my bed roll and my saddle bags from the table in my room. Slinging them over my shoulder, I returned to find Del. To my surprise, he wasn't alone.

Boromir stood before the horse, who was whining at the man. His ears were placed flat against his head and he began snorting wildly.

"Del…" I said quietly. If he knew I was here he would calm down but he didn't even seem to notice me.

"Delgaranor!" I hissed quite loudly. The large speckled horse's ears flicked to me and his snorting stopped. Boromir still stood before my large horse and he reached a hand out to touch his muzzle. Del immediately turned back to the man and tried nipping at his fingers. Boromir pulled his hand back and scowled at the beast. I just laughed and waltzed over to them.

I slung the saddle bags over Del's rump and tied them in place along with the bed roll. I glanced over once more to see the idiotic man trying to touch my horse, but once again, Del nipped at him. I sighed in annoyance and walked to the horse's head.

"If you want to touch him, you have to speak to him first. He's a very temperamental horse, most of the time…" I patted his neck and Boromir looked at me. I titled my head in the horse's direction and gestured for him to try again.

"Oh no… This a trick! You know your horse bites and you just want to see me get hurt!" He jested lightly but his face was still serious.

"Just pet the damn horse!" I said. He shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

Hastily grabbing his hand, I covered it with mine and placed it on Del's nose. Boromir flinched slightly and I giggled quietly.

"See, he's not so bad…" I looked up at the huge man. His eyes were glued to the horse but he was smirking. "It appears that you have your hands full!" He teased but eyed me carefully.

"Isn't he a little big for such a small rider as yourself?" The Steward Prince asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, we are very patient with each other… We've been together for a long, long time…" I stroked his velvet nose lovingly, recalling our old memories.

"How long is a long, long time?" He asked. I looked back to Del and smiled.

"What do you think Delly? Ten years? When I got him, he was just a yearling. No man in our village could ride him and they were going to slaughter him but I saved him. I showed them that sometimes if a man can't do it, a woman can!" I teased but he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I bet you did!" He said quietly. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes were locked together. His grey green examining my dark honey irises and vice versa. But then he flinched and looked away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, surprising myself at how long a conversation I could carry on with this man. He glanced up at me for a moment before looking away again quickly.

An evil idea suddenly struck my mind and I smirked evilly.

"Do women make you nervous, my lord?" I leaned against Del with a seductive smile. Boromir hesitated for a moment, then scoffed and puffed out his chest. He took a step closer to me until there was only a small gap in between us. I pushed off Del and puffed out my own chest. He smirked playfully down at me.

"No…" He answered confidently.

"Do I make you nervous, my lord?" I placed my gloved hands on his chest and look up at him. I bit my lip and allowed my finger to run over the fine stitching on his undershirt. He stiffened under my touch and my smirk grew into a smile. He didn't answer and I laughed quietly and turned back to Del.

"It appears so!" I laughed once more before taking the large stallion's reigns.

Tugging the horse along, I left Boromir by himself, standing alone on the terrace.

We arrived in a courtyard were Bill the pony was tied to a post, munching quietly on some grass. People quickly began gathering. The Fellowship arrived one by one. I felt someone beside me, figuring that it was Aragorn. I lazily looked over at him to discover that it wasn't the ranger, but an excited elf. He beamed down at me and I shyly smiled back.

"Good day, Lady Breeze!" He bowed his head politely and kissed my hand.

"Legolas, if you do this the entire trip, I am going to rip my hair out! Please, no formalities!" I begged him. He straightened up and laughed quietly. He simply nodded and we were soon joined by the others.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mt. Doom. Farewell, may the blessings of elves, men, and dwarves, go with you…" I bowed my head respectfully while Legolas placed his hand over his heart and bowed to the Elf Lord.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer…" Gandalf said quietly. The dark haired hobbit turned to walk out the entry. Gandalf followed closely behind with Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, and Merry. Legolas followed them. Sam and I were in the back, pulling the horses whilst Aragorn brought up the rear.

We crossed over a small bridge and my eyes sparkled with excitement. We were going back out into the Wild and I would feel perfectly at home. We walked on forever, not stopping for hours. I wasn't one to complain and I wouldn't be the one to break first. I would not show these men that I was weak.

Keeping myself preoccupied, I started humming a little tune and Del's ears perked up. He nudged my butt with his nose but I patted it away. He did it again but I patted him away one more. "Del, stop!" I became slightly annoyed. He nickered deeply and I smiled. Aragorn walked up to my side.

"Why does he keep doing that?" the ranger asked as he rubbed the horse's nose. I tensed and waited for Del to bite but he didn't. I smiled and scratched his nose.

"He wants me to sing…" I said quietly not wanting to alert the others of my horse's motions. The ranger looked at me for a moment.

"Then why don't you sing?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't sing around… people…" I explained and he nodded. "Why don't you?" His blue eyes rested on me as we walked. "I'm not really all that good..." I said quietly, my cheeks heated up with my answer. Aragorn simply smiled before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "I bet you're a beautiful singer..." His warm breath on my ear sent a shiver down my spine but luckily it wasn't noticable. "Well, maybe if I have a reason to, I may actually sing but just for you..." I offered and looked up at him. "I'd love nothing more!" He replied, earning a laugh out of me.

We dropped the subject and I overheard Pippin speaking to Gandalf. "Gandalf, how long do we have to keep walking?" The small hobbit looked up at the towering wizard.

"We must continue on this path west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will be open to us…" Gandalf explained. Pippin sighed and he dropped his shoulders. "That's a long time…" The small hobbit said.

"Pippin!" I called to him. He stopped walking and turned back to me. "Would you like a ride?" I gestured to Del and his face brightened up. He sprinted up to me and I stopped Del. Boromir was about to place Pippin in the saddle when he started squirming.

"No! I want you to ride with me!" The young hobbit exclaimed. I rolled my eyes but agreed. Steping up into the stirrup, Boromir placed the hobbit behind me. He instinctively wrapped his small arms around my waist and I laughed quietly.

Boromir walked by Del and we were quiet for a moment. He looked over my saddle and his eyes rested on my long sword that was strapped underneath the stirrup. I caught him looking at it and covered it with my leg. The Steward Prince looked up at me with his eyes brows lowered into a scowl.

"What?" I asked him and my hands tightened on the reigns. He placed a hand on my knee and moved it to examine the sword. He ran his hand over the hilt for a moment. His fingertips rested on the lion that adorned the end.

"A lion?" He looked up at me. I just nodded and urged Del to trot ahead. I didn't really wanna talk about this right now, with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to try something out like a third person's kind of view for a little while. The first part is still Breeze's POV but later on it will switch... But don't worry! I'll warn you! Promise!**

* * *

Days went by and things were mostly the same. They began blurring together. Other than that, I was really happy. I was back out in the fresh air again with no confinements to keep me inside. No rules for me to follow, no matter how simple they were.

I would try to take night watches but between Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn, they would have none of that. I would strongly protest but they would almost have to tie me down to get me to sleep.

So, most of the time I slept and in the morning, I would help make breakfast and pack up camp. The hobbits would rotate riding with me except Merry had finally gathered up enough courage and began riding by himself.

One day, we stopped for lunch on the ridge of the mountain. I towed Del behind me and helped Merry dismount. He jumped from the stirrups and landed with a quiet thud on the ground. I laughed quietly and we walked together over to the fire.

"Oh! I'm mighty hungry! What about you Breeze?" He asked as he sat down on a rock. My stomach growled as if on cue and Merry chuckled. There was a small patch of trees nearby and I noticed Legolas had wondered off into it, only to return with some rabbits. I took one from him and began skinning it.

After all the hair was gone, I handed it to Aragorn who placed it over the fire on a grill. Repeating the same motions, I skinned the other three rabbits and the smell they were giving off was mouthwatering. I kept myself busy by unsaddling Del and just letting him roam around.

"Legolas, did you see any fruit trees while you were hunting?" I asked from my horse's side. He nodded and I walked over to the trees. I ran out of food long ago and needed to restock on fruit. My eyes scanned the surrounding trees and they came to a rest on an apple tree. I smiled but noticed that it didn't have any low hanging branches.

An idea flashed through my head.

Whistling loudly, Del came trotting over to me. I made him stand under the tree and I steadied him. "Lassie! The food is done!" Gimli called from near the fire. "Alright, hold on!" I called over my shoulder.

Grabbing a handful of mane, I pulled myself up onto his high back. I straddled his bare back for a moment before bringing my legs up underneath me, I slowly stood up.

Balancing carefully, I took a few steps back onto his rump. My arms were held out at my sides and I stood completely still. I had taught Del a trick when I couldn't get food before. I whistled the four note whistle and Del suddenly kicked up his hind legs, sending me flying through the air.

**Third Person's POV**

Her hands grasped onto the rough bark and her body tangled there for a moment. Boromir and Aragorn were watching from the side, intently. A four note whistle floated on the breeze and suddenly her horse bucked.

"Ha, look at that!" Boromir turned to Aragorn. The ranger watched quietly as the woman pulled herself up onto the branch. "She's got the strength of a bear!" The Steward Prince exclaimed as he ate his meal. Breeze slowly walked across the skinny branches and up to the base. She climbed up another level and began picking apples of their stems.

"I think you exaggerate, Boromir!" She called from the trees. Boromir suddenly blushed wildly and the ranger chuckled.

"And the ears of a fox!" He added but more quietly this time. After collecting a sufficient amount of fruit, the lady ranger dropped back down to the ground with a quiet thud.

Holding two bright red apples in her hands, she dropped them into the lap of the two men. With a smirk, she walked back over to an empty boulder and sat down. Sam handed her a piece of rabbit and the hobbit dried out the rest for tomorrow.

"We are going to camp here tonight…" Gandalf explained. "Here? Why are we stopping so early?" Breeze suddenly asked. Gandalf simply looked over at the exhausted hobbits and she nodded. The sun was still extremely high in the sky still and the sun beat down on the Fellowship.

After lunch, everyone lazed around on the rocks around the fire. The lady ranger was laying reclined back on her elbows while she looked up at the sky. Merry and Pippin decided that they wanted to learn how to sword fight, so they wanted Boromir to teach them.

Moving over to the sparring circle, Breeze sat down on a different warm rock and watched in contentment. Aragorn sat down next to her and began smoking his pipe. The two hobbits sparred against Boromir and they were getting pretty good.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn instructed and the hobbits obliged. Breeze sighed and looked over at him. He was simply smiling while smoking his pipe.

"Boromir, hold your sword tighter so that it doesn't waggle around like it does…" She suddenly instructed. The Steward Prince froze in his spot and turned to the woman.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I said grasp your sword tighter so that it doesn't bend as much when it cuts through the air, so your swing will be more powerful…" She offered but he responded with an eye roll.

"Why don't you show me if you think it helps!" He growled. With a scoff, Breeze rose from the spot next to her fellow ranger. She walked over to her saddle and untied the leather cord that fastened it to the saddle. She buckled the belt around her waist and flounced over to the sparring arena.

"You wanted to see this sword earlier?" She jested. A smile broke across the Gondorian's face and he prepared. Breeze placed her fingers around the hilt of the sword and pulled. Steel brushed against steel, which caused a slight ringing to occur. The long blade glowed brilliantly in the sunlight and the lady ranger smirked.

"Watch out…" I warned the hobbits. They nodded and backed away from the two warriors. "Ready?" Boromir asked, raising a cocky eyebrow. He placed his left hand on his stomach and bowed. Breeze did a little curtsey with a roll of her eyes and dropped down into a fighting stance.

In the blink of an eye, he attacked. Breeze brought her sword up to block but winced slightly under his brute strength. With a grunt, she pushed him back and he twirled his sword around skillfully. He gestured for her to strike and she obliged. She swung to the left, he blocked it and swung back at her. The two warriors were locked in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow.

Breeze had no trouble keeping up with Boromir, even with his extra strength. Both were starting to tire and they were breathing heavily. He suddenly swung once more and she ducked under his arm. The Steward Prince stumbled and the ranger spun around and kicked his rear end. He fell down into the dust and she pointed her sword at his throat.

Breeze reached up and whipped the sweat from her brow. She quickly undid the strings on her jerkin and pulled it off over her head, tossing it aside. She reached a hand down and offered it to the brown haired man. Sighing, he lay back in the dirt for a moment before looking up at her, smiling. Both were still breathing heavily.

"And to think, I thought you would have trouble in our first skirmish…" He grasped her forearm and she hauled him to the ground. "You're extraordinarily strong for your size!" He commented. She just laughed and prushed some dirt of his clothes.

"I'll tell you a secret…" She leaned closer to him, grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling his ear closer to her.

"Working with him," she pointed at her large speckled horse, "helped me to do that…" and she pointed at the dirt on his clothes. He chuckled quietly and whipped himself off. She took a step back from him and pulled some leaves from his hair.

"So do you want to teach the hobbits?" He asked suddenly. She agreed and then walked over to her saddle to look for her water skin. Finding it missing, she returned to the circle.

"Has anyone seen my water skin?" she asked, looking over a group. Aragorn suddenly stiffened in his spot and she raised an eyebrow at him. The lady ranger held out her hand and spotted her water skin by his side.

Quickly taking a sip from it, he handed it back. Breeze rolled her eyes and swallowed some of the cool liquid. She tossed it back to Aragorn who caught it.

"Alright hobbits, resume your positions…" She instructed. The ranger sat on the rocks and watched her with curiosity.

She could be so friendly at times yet so hidden away when she wanted. She still held her fine long sword in her hand as she instructed them. She moved with an air of grace about her and you could tell she was a ranger by how she moved. Breeze was always scanning the surrounding area yet still keeping a level head about what she was doing.

Breeze was different than other women, very different.

She was always so determined yet carefree. There was also this wild feeling about her, like she wouldn't be able to be tamed. Breeze would always would refuse to let anyone help her unless it was a two person job.

Just the way she looked was different, her dark golden hair was uncommon for a ranger of the North and the way she dressed. Always clad in ranger garb, the look suited her and she looked natural in it.

And her eyes. They showed every emotion she tried to hide away but she couldn't contain them.

"Alright Merry, your turn…" She motioned for Boromir to attack and he sparred with the hobbit. Going to quickly, Boromir accidently caught the side of Merry's hand and the hobbit cried out. He dropped his sword and kicked the Steward Prince in the shin. Pippin also joined the fight.

"Oh no, stop it!" Breeze said sternly but only to be pulled into the scuffle by Boromir who laughed loudly. Pippin and Merry ganged up on the duo and began tickling the female. Her laugh tinkled like a bell as her torture continued.

"S-stop!" She choked out.

"Alright gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn rose from his place and went to grab the hobbits that in turn, flipped him on his back. "Aragorn!" Breeze tried to get up but was restrained by the hobbits. Aragorn climbed to his feet and the hobbits settled down but the woman they were tickling was still laughing quite loudly.

The ranger offered her a hand and pulled her from the dirty ground. Still laughing, she stumbled slightly right into him. She placed her hands upon his chest and the ranger froze for a moment until he relaxed. Breeze continued to laugh, causing Aragorn to join in as well. He held her in his arms for a moment, steadying her until she caught her breath.

"What is that?" Sam asked, suddenly making everyone quiet down.

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud!" Gimili said whilst discussing our journey with Gandalf.

"It's moving fast… against the wind!" Boromir observed with a worried look upon his face. Legolas ran to a tall rock and looked out at the strange cloud.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled. "Quickly, hide!" yelled Aragorn. Breeze doused the fire and suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a small clump of trees.

Knowing to keep quiet, she watched as a regiment of crows flew over but soon left. She turned to the person who grabbed her and it was Aragorn. He was lying on top of her, his black cloak shielding both of us from the crows. Blushing, she noticed he also had a strong grip on her waist. She glanced up and saw his bright blue eyes boring into hers.

A light blush dusted his cheeks as well. He slowly released his grip and they stepped out of the trees. Looking around, she noticed the entire camp was gone.

When thinking thoroughly, the lady ranger often placed her hand on the hilt of her sword but surprise came over her features when she learned that her father's blade was not in its sheath. Her honey irises scanned the ground quickly but found no sword waiting for her.

Someone cleared their throat from behind her and she turned instinctively. Aragorn had his hand closed around her sword hilt, examining it.

"This is a good sword…" He told her as he ran his rough fingers along the silver surface. "It was my father's before it was mine…" Breeze explained.

"It is extremely heavy for a person of your build…" He added but she nodded. "It was the only thing I had at the time and I've grown used to it. I also feel like if I leave it behind, that I leave a piece of my father behind as well…" The lady ranger lightly took the blade from Aragorn.

Placing it back in its sheath, she went to go find her other things.

"Spies of Saruman, the passage South is being watched!" said Gandalf with a worried look, "We must take the pass of Caradhras!" he gestured to the mountain. Aragorn turned and looked at the woman. She nodded and whistled for Del.

He came from around the corner of a hollow and nickered when he saw her. He slowed to a stop in front of her and she stroked his nose. They quickly saddled the horses and everyone started to move again. Offering everyone a ride, they all refused.

So the lady ranger swung up onto her horse's back and rode at the rear end of the group.

* * *

**Well there it is! My first try at Third Person's POV! Tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback. Plus, if you want to see something in my story, tell me! I want to make it different from the movie but I want to stay on the same page as the movie. So if you have any ideas, tell me about it!**


	15. Chapter 15

We rode up the mountain and it got colder as we reached higher altitudes. But the frigid air was welcoming. It reminded me of the North and how the temperatures were always quiet chilly so I had become accustomed to wearing multiple layers of clothing.

It was funny how I didn't deal with heat very well. It had been a while since I had been in colder regions. The last time I was far up north was with Dusk but ever since he passed, I had been too scared to return.

Too scared to return to what awaited me upon arrival.

So I embraced the frigid air and watched the air come out my mouth in puffs of smoke. That kept me entertained for a while. The crunching of snow underneath Del's hooves brought me from my day dreaming.

I noticed that my hand had fallen asleep and I had accidently been tugging Del to the side and we were walking away from the group.

"Breeze!" I directed Del back to the group and caught up with Aragorn who called my name. "You looked a little lost back there…" He explained and he rested his hand on my foot in the stirrup.

"My hand just fell asleep…" I offered and he took Del's reigns and pulled us behind him. "I'm fine! I swear! My hand just fell asleep, I promise!" I tried reasoning with him but the ranger ignored me. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, you seem more at home in the cold here than you do anywhere else..." The ranger stated and I looked down at him. Sighing, I looked around at the snowy mountain tops, comparing them to the ones back home.

"It reminds me of home. It was always cold, give or take a few days of the year!" I explained and I drew my hood up over my ears as they began to prick from the cold.

We had reached some deep snow and Del was struggling slightly. He whined and pulled on the reigns, yanking Aragorn's arm back.

Funny thing about Del, he was the one who didn't like the cold.

"Easy, my king! It's just snow!" I said out loud. Del was making quiet a ruckus, causing the rest of the group to turn and look at what was happening. Boromir also rushed over and took ahold of part of the reigns. This only infuriated the horse further and caused him to rear. I let out a startled scream and tumbled out of the saddle.

Flying through mid air, I recalled one time were I was hurt badly when I fell off a horse. I was bed ridden for weeks and could hardly move. But, I was only a child back then.

The snow closed in around my body and I lay there for a moment. A pair of hands pulled me from the chilly stuff and I blinked, slightly in a daze. Legolas sat before me and was grasping my arm.

"_Are you hurt_?" He spoke in elvish. I held up a finger and coughed up a chunk of half melted snow. "I'm fine..." I hissed before directing my gaze back to my large horse, currently winning the fight against the ranger and Steward Prince. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I held onto Legolas's arm tightly, forcing myself to my feet. Anger flashed across my face and my eyes hardened.

"DELGARANOR!" I shrieked causing everyone in the group to jump and look at me.

My eyes were wild with rage and I couldn't remember the last time I had fallen off of him. The horse immediately calmed down and simmered. I removed most of the melted snow off my head but I wasn't fast enough and my hair was soaked. A scowl covered my face as I stomped through the snow and snatched the reigns away from the ranger and prince.

"Sam? Bring Bill here! I'm sending the horses back down the mountain!" I snapped at the small hobbit who tugged the pony over. I tied the small pony's lead to Del's saddle.

"I am thoroughly angry with you, my king! But I will call for you when we reach better conditions. You'll know how to find me…" I pulled his head towards me and whispered into the horse's ear. They twitched in my direction and I lightly stoked his nose. I stepped away from him and smacked him on the rear, sending him trotting down the mountain.

A shiver ripped through my body as the cold air swept passed me and met my wet hair. I hastily yanked my hood up over my ears and held it tightly in my hand. I looked up from the snow covered ground and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I snapped and walked ahead of the group with a growl. They all began talking quietly behind me and I suddenly felt someone at my side. I looked over and found Aragorn walking next to me. He had a small smile and his face and I rolled my eyes.

"You look… cold." Aragorn stated and I scoffed but I couldn't stop the shivering that was happening to my body. His arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him as we continued to slosh through the snow. We fell back to the end of the group and walked patiently behind everyone.

The ice up here on the mountain was slippery and if someone started to fall, they would probably slide all the way to the bottom.

Stumbling a few times, the two of us held each other up and made sure neither of us fell. A startled yell caught our attention and I noticed that Frodo had slipped and he was sliding our direction.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called and he rushed over to the little hobbit and picked him up from the ground. Said hobbit frantically felt around his neck for the ring but the clanking of a chain drew my attention. Boromir stood, holding the ring by the chain, looking at it.

"Boromir?" Aragorn said as he helped Frodo up.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." The prince said holding up the ring.

"Boromir...give the ring to Frodo!" Aragorn said as he moves to his sword hilt. This made me uneasy so I placed my hand on my sword as well. I stepped away from Aragorn for only a second walking towards Boromir. He was still staring at the ring and I suddenly reached out and took it from his hand. He was suddenly startled awake and looked at me in shock.

I felt a strange tug to it and I started to hear a voice inside my head.

A vision of a flaming eye suddenly filled my head. The heat was so intense and I was transported from the icy slopes of the mountain to a deserted wasteland. The heat was so intense, I flinched back. The eye suddenly turned towards me.

"I SEE YOU!" It hissed. I looked away from the eye.

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I hoped I would leave. I snapped out of it and I quickly handed it back to Frodo. I stumbled backwards in the snow. I was breathing heavily and I was shaking slightly, not caused by the chill of the air. Frodo looked at me with wide eyes. The Ring was sitting quietly in his hand.

"Put it away..." I said as I turned away from it, trying to escape the hissing voice in my head. I rushed away from the group and waded back down the mountain.

"Breeze!" I heard someone call behind me. I didn't look back.

"Breeze!" I felt someone grab my arm.

I whipped around, ready to hit them. My hand was frozen in midair as I stared back at a worried Aragorn. Our eyes locked for a moment. His blue orbs boring into mine. My eyes felt huge, like saucers.

I could see my reflection in the ranger's irises and I looked slighty crazed. The normal hints of green were gone from my eyes and were replaced by an eerie red. I averted my gaze and looked at the ground.

"_Come, we will not let the Ring take you_…" He said quietly. He released my arm but offered me his hand. I looked down at it for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship.

"Do you promise?" I asked him quietly. "You have my word. I promise that I'll protect you…" He took my hand in his anyway. I looked back at the Fellowship. They had worried looks on their faces, and for a second my eyes met Boromir's. He looked sad and he quickly looked away.

Understanding and concern washed over his grey irises.

I let Aragorn lead me back to the group. "Are you all right?" Aragorn asked. I looked over at my fellow ranger.

"I-I don't know…" I said, not making eye contact.

"If you ever need to talk, I can listen..." He said removing his hand from mine. He stopped walking and fell to the end of the group.

The wind started to pick up. Gandalf walked to join Legolas who was at the head of the group.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" the elf said loudly over the roar of the winds.

"It's Saruman!" yelled Gandalf. I strained my ears and indeed, I could hear a voice shouting out an incantation over the blizzard. Snow pushed passed me, tossing my cloak in its wake and almost knocking me over.

We trudged through the deep snow that was up to our waists now. I looked behind me and saw the two other men struggling to carry the hobbits. I walked back to Aragorn and stopped in front of him.

"Let me carry one of them!" I yelled over the wind. The ranger looked at me, his face covered with snow. The fluffy white material was plastered into his beard, making him look like a mountain man. I held out my empty arms and stepped forward, taking Pippin from the ranger's arms.

The hobbit was startled awake and his big green eyes looked at me warily. I held him close to me and he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck before snuggling back in. His small body was only a small relief to the bitter cold and I blocked the wind for the other members of the group.

Right now, I was not the happiest person. I was okay with snow, but not this much. I was so cold it wasn't even funny. It was becoming harder to see. Not paying attention, I stumbled a bit. We almost fell face first into the snow but the ranger behind me hoisted me from the ground. I nodded my thanks to him and continued on behind the wizard.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the side of the mountain. A small amount of snow fell upon our group, frustrating me further.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled, trying to help the hobbits threw the deep snow.

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho Iruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!" Gandalf chanted into the wind while raising his staff. Gandalf and Saruman were battling and suddenly more lightning struck the mountain. It started an avalanche and snow crashed down upon us.


	16. Chapter 16

Someone had thrown me out of the way and I was pushed up against the rock wall, unscathed. I couldn't see anything from the top of the snow. "Aragorn! Legolas!" I screamed frantically digging. I set Pippin down next to me who began shivering slightly.

Down a little ways, the ranger's head popped up from the surface and he pulled his body from its icy prison. Boromir and Legolas also emerged and began pulling the remaining hobbits from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" yelled Boromir. "That will take us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled back.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!" said Gimli, dusting snow off his clothes. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir yelled as he held Merry and Sam close to him.

"We will go through the mines!" said Frodo. Gandalf just nodded and trudged off through the snow. My teeth began chattering and my hair was once again wet from the snow. I scooped Pippin up and cradled his small body to mine and he whimpered slightly.

"It's alright. The cold is almost gone… I promise…" I whispered into his ear. He looked at me with his wide eyes but nodded and huddled closer to me. Just as the snow began, it stopped and our feet met hard rock once more, without one trace of snow.

The temperature was still just as frigid but without the strong blowing winds it was bearable. I placed Pippin on the ground and he walked beside me. "See? I told you everything would be alright!" I jested with the hobbit.

As the air around us grew warmer, I could visibly see him perk up. "Thank you, Breeze…" He suddenly hugged me and I patted him on the back. I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned to see Aragorn waiting patiently. I released Pippin and turned to him.

"Yes, Aragorn?" I asked him innocently.

I noticed some snow on his hood and in his beard. I reached up, slowly, and ran my warm fingers across his stubble, successfully melting the snow. The ranger watched me closely with his blue eyes and remained completely still as I finished my actions. My fingers lingered on his face a moment too long. The Fellowship began to depart and I lowered my hand back to my side.

The ranger cleared his throat and his eyes flashed as he looked a head at the group. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later..." He whispered quietly. I nodded and followed after him.

Gimli suddenly stopped and pointed to the huge stone walls in amazement. "The walls of Moria…" I looked up at the looming stone walls and my eyes scanned over every inch of the surface.

We walked along the small worn path. The footing was treacherous on the narrow strip of green and greasy stones. I have to be sure to take my time and pause whenever I take a step. Gandalf raised his hand towards the wall and touched the smooth rock wall between the trees. Slowly, faint lines appeared like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight…" We continued to follow along the huge wall until I heard the splashing of water on the shoreline. We rounded a corner and the lake came into few. The air around us was thick and there was something disturbing about the dark water.

The clouds suddenly cleared and reveal the bright moon. The lines grew brighter and I could make out an outline of a door.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf nodded to himself and I was puzzled.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked from beside Boromir. "It is quite simple really! If you are a friend, speak the password and the door will open!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"So, what's the password?" I asked as I eyed the wizard thoughtfully. "That, I do not know…" I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Gandalf began chanting different incantations but nothing worked.

Exhausted and hungry, I sighed and sat down on a rock. I reached into my satchel and retrieved an apple and bit into it. I chewed the sweet fruit lazily and kept my eyes on the lake.

I felt someone at my side and looked up to find Aragorn standing over me. I just looked up at him, tiredly, and returned my gaze back to the lake. The rustling of clothing signaled that he sat down beside me.

"The lake makes me uneasy…" I said as I took a rather large bite of apple. Juice dripped down my chin and I looked down at the fruit in my hand.

Remembering manners, I offered it to Aragorn who eyed me carefully before taking it and swallowing a piece of it. "The lake causes us all unease…" His gaze suddenly drifted down to my leg and my eyes widened as I looked at my hand. It was tightly gripping the dagger on my thigh and my knuckles were white.

I hadn't even realized it was doing that.

I slowly released the dagger but my muscles remained tense.

Splash

My hand automatically gripped the dagger once more and I jumped slightly. Aragorn grabbed my wrist suddenly and held me down. I looked over and Pippin and Merry were just throwing rocks into the dark water. I shifted uneasily on the rocks but Aragorn's grip didn't lessen.

"Get back from the lake…" he whispered quietly. I watched a ripple dance across the surface of the lake and I swallowed. He pushed me away from the water and I stumbled across the uneven surface. I almost slipped on a rock when two strong hands caught my shoulders. They hastily pulled me up straight and I came face to face with Boromir.

His eyes were worried and he studied me carefully. His eyes were scrutinizing every feature on my face and my cheeks heated up. I blinked and turned away from him, escaping his grasp. I santured over to the wizard and stood next to him.

"Gandalf, can we please hurry? Something evil lies underneath the lake's surface and we are unsafe!" I hissed as I looked around, watching for something.

A few seconds later, the door was miraculously opened and we rushed inside. The smell of death filled my nostrils and my body shook from the dank smell. It was a smell I knew all too well.

The room ahead was completely filled with darkness, only a small amount of light filtering through the small doorway. I feel someone brush passed me. Suddenly, the end of Gandalf's staff lights up. The room is dark and damp, there are dead bodies scattered throughout the room.

Everyone slowly precedes up the small staircase. "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin! And they call this a mine... A mine!" Gimli said laughing.

It didn't seem that he noticed all the skeletons. Boromir's head snapped to the side as he spotted a pile of bones nearby. "This is no mine...it's a tomb!" he yelled. Gimili realized it's true and began to sob. Legolas pulls an arrow out of one of the bodies.

"Goblins…" he said, examining it closely. Everyone withdrew their weapons. I pulled out my sword and held it out towards the shadows. My hands began shaking slightly, causing the blade to rattle. "Hold the sword tighter in your hands, my lady!" Boromir jested from behind me. I simply scoffed and gripped the hilt more tightly, successfully stopping the ringing noise.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet thump and I looked down to find Frodo on the ground. He was suddenly dragged outside the cave. Fastened tightly around his ankle was a slimy green tentacle.

"Breeze!" Frodo shouted as he's lifted into the air. "Hold on Frodo!" I shouted as I rushed from the cave, sword held high above my head. I brought it down on the nearest tentacle and it wriggled around in pain before disappearing under the dark waters. More tentacles emerged and Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship joined me on the shores.

I let out a loud battle cry and brought my sword down swiftly, only cutting half way through the tentacle that held Frodo. I swiped again, successfully severing the green appendage.

"Frodo, go back to the cave!" I shrieked as I turned back to the tentacle monster. I glanced over my shoulder and found Aragorn pull Frodo to his feet and push him towards the doorway.

"Breeze! Head back to the cave!" Aragorn yelled but I stood my ground. The heat of battle flowed through me and I couldn't help but contain the smirk on my face. I gleefully swipped at the tentacles. My blood lust was high, not having been in a good fight since we left Rivendell.

I felt something wrap around my leg and it swiftly pulled my legs out from under me. I yelped in surprise as I was dragged closer to the edge of the lake. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the tentacle, which in turn released me. I stood up just in time for a thick tentacle to knock me into the water.

For a moment, I was stunned. My body was still in shock from the icy water. My lungs screamed for air and I began to panic. The tentacle had knocked all the oxygen from my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, a hand reached into the dark depths and pulled me out. I was swept up into Aragorn's arms and I was carried into the cave. His face was hard to see because of the black dots that invaded my vision. He set me on my feet and I stood there, shaking from the cold. I blindly swung out at anything that moved and was high, waiting for anything to hit my blade.

Next thing I knew, the door way collapsed and we were plunged into darkness once more. I felt someone brush my side and I froze, still shocked from the sudden attack. What if the monster was in here with us? I lowered my sword and lightly tapped it along the ground, feeling around for anyone.

"Breeze?" whispered a quiet voice. I turned my head in the direction and slowly approached.

"Aragorn?" I asked and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. The room was illuminated once more, light was erupting from Gandalf's staff. My eyes darted around the now visible room. My eyes fell on the ranger, who was indeed wet also. I pushed up against the ranger as my body continued to shiver.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world!" said Gandalf turning to the fellowship.

My heartbeat picked up but we continued on into the mines. My body continued to shiver from the water dripping from my heavy clothes but Aragorn's grip on my shoulders remained strong. I would compare my appearance to that of a drowned rat. My hair was sticking to my face and my clothes sagged with the new weight of the water.

I rang out the bottom part of my cloak and the noise from the water caused everyone to look at me. I smiled weakly and kept walking beside the ranger. He kept looking at me but I tried to just keep my gaze trained ahead of us, ignoring his looks. I reassured him that I was fine and he slowly released me from his grasp.

I didn't know why he was so worried about me. I had almost drowned plenty of times when I was on my own and I turned out fine.

We soon crossed a bridge. "Quietly, now! It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed!" Gandalf said reassuringly. We continue up a steep stair way and passed through a dwarf cemetery. The graves were spoiled and dwarf skeletons were strewn about and goblin graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried dwarf blood.

We came to a fork in the road. The path split into three passages and they each disappeared into dark tunnels. Gandalf paused and he was frowning, "I have no memory of this place..."

With a heavy sigh, everyone sat down and waited nervously. There was absolutely no light in this part of the mountain. I glanced around nervously at the shadows. Boromir said that we should rest here for a bit so we decide to spend the night or day.

No one can tell what time of day it is so we have to guess.

I sat down on a rock, someone started a fire and the light from the flames danced around on the stone pillars. The chill from the dampness in my clothes was unbearable so I sat next the fire, warming my toes. I removed my thick cloak and I set up a contraption that held my clothes over the fire.

I sat, waiting for my clothes to dry when I felt someone walk up beside me. I glanced up and saw Aragorn looking down at me worried.

"You look...cold." He said as he sat down on my right side. I smiled at him, realising that we just had this conversation not to long ago when we were passing over the mountain. The ranger unfastened his cloak and placed it around my shoulders.

Thankfully, I pulled it tightly around my shivering body. Boromir sat on my other side and I pulled him closer so that some of his body heat would transfer. He sent me a questioning look and I looked away and wrapped the cloak tighter around me. "This place is worse than the lake!" I hissed out through chattering teeth.

I felt a huge amount of unease about this place. A huge weight felt as though it had been rested on my shoulders and it seemed that all the happiness in the world was disappearing. Aragorn rubbed my arm reassuringly and I let out a sigh through my nose.

I pulled my knees up closer to my chest and huddled around them, bringing in more body warmth. Sam rummaged around in his pack and got out some sausage and other items and began cooking them over the open flame. My stomach growled as the smell of the meat took up the space.

As if sensing my hunger, Legolas walked up behind me and tore off a piece of his lembas bread. I took the bland bread in my fingers and turned it over a few times. Thanking him, I bit a small corner off and munched on that for a while.

Suddenly, the meat was done and I shoved the rest of the unappetizing bread in my mouth, making my cheek puff out. This motion caused the ranger beside me to chuckle. My cheeks heated up and I slowly chewed the nasty bread.

Everyone around me began to laugh as well and I scowled. I just loved being the center of attention.

Especially in a group of males.

After swallowing the bland food, I started eating the sausage and left over rabbit, which was still tasty.


	17. Chapter 17

After finishing our meal, I leaned back. My stomach was now happily full and my mood was brightened significantly, if even possible. I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair which had fallen out of the braided crown in the scuffle with the tentacle monster. It hung loosely at my side now and I had noticed that it had grown a lot since our journey began.

I had the nagging feeling that Gandalf had something to do with it. He enjoyed seeing me fight with the thick mane of hair and would always laugh at me.

I watched the fire for a moment, the ranger on one side, prince on the other. My clothes were mostly dry now but a small bit of dampness still remained. My eyes started to drift shut when someone moved beside me. Aragorn had shifted in his seat and caused my eyes to reopen. A few moments later, my head started to bob as I fought to remain awake.

"If you are so tired, lay down and sleep. It appears we may be hear a while…" The Steward Prince informed me. My eyes opened once more and he smiled broadly. I resisted the urge to punch it off his face and scoffed. I sat back up from the laid back position and rested my elbows on my knees.

"I actually will take up that offer…" I grabbed my cloak from a nearby rock and covered myself with it. I pulled the thick material up to my nose and shut my eyes.

My head ever so slightly drifted to Aragorn's shoulder. The ranger didn't move and I released a sigh through my nose. I wrapped my thin fingers around the sleeve of his cloak and steadied myself against him. I gave into the fatigue and gave into the sleep that had been nagging me all day.

A voice invaded my dreams.

It started off quiet and then grew a little bit louder. Straining to hear the words, I could actually make some out.

"The Dunedain will fall to the One Ring. Gondor will burn under Sauron's watchful eye. Time is running short. Death will visit the Fellowship." The voice grew silent and I looked around at my surroundings.

Everything was black but the temperature was boiling hot. I turned around and the Great Eye burned before me. I flinched back from the heat and cried out. I looked down at my hands and my skin began to boil and blister from the intensity of the flame. A figure soon joined my side.

Aragorn was dressed in fine armor and it bore the white tree of Gondor. In his hands he held Isildur's blade, reformed to make a new sword. He did not look at me but boldly walked towards the burning eye. He stopped when he reached the edge of the flaming wall and turned to look back at me. His face was mostly covered in shadow and he didn't look like Aragorn anymore.

An eerie smile was on his lips and he turned back to the Great Eye and walked into the flames. I tried screaming, calling out for him to come back but he never acted like he heard me. The flames continued to lap at his clothing and I dared to take a step forward. I looked down at my feet and willed them to move forward just one step. Following through on their orders they moved that one step but then stopped. I looked up from my feet and into the flames.

Aragorn was standing amidst the flames and Sauron was standing behind him.

I screamed and begged for this dream to end.

~Third Person's POV~

She woke with a start, her body jumped slightly at the nightmare. A thin layer of sweat coated her forehead but she remained quiet. Breeze looked down and saw her hand still grasping the ranger's sleeve but the grip was significantly tighter.

The ranger looked down at the startled woman at his side. She had woken moments ago and he had been alerted by the sudden movement that came from her body. The entire time, Aragorn thought that the lady ranger had been sleeping peacefully. But now that he looked at her, he would say otherwise.

Her eyes flicked up to the ranger's face, relieved when she saw how he looked normal. His face remained calm and content. He was peacefully smoking his pipe and humming. The quiet tune only brought relief over her and she shut her eyes for another moment.

The flames from the Great Eye still danced behind her eye lids and her eyes quickly reopened. It had been so real that it felt as though she could reach out and get burnt by them. The dream still bothered the young woman and she lifted her head from Aragorn's shoulder and looked around.

Everyone was still resting peacefully on the rocks surrounding the fire. The hobbits to the left of the couple were still talking quietly amongst themselves. Gandalf was still indecisive as to what path they should take. Boromir was at her other side, looking down into the fire but he felt her gaze on him and looked down at her.

Fear and worry clouded her eyes and he smiled reassuringly before he lightly rubbed her back. For a moment, she leaned away from his touch but soon accepted the gesture and relaxed.

Breeze suddenly rose from the spot by the ranger and walked off to the edge of the group. She looked down into the darkness that seemed to swallow up the ground they had recently ascended. Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked away but one still remained.

It was not unheard of for the woman to stray from the group but in this place, it was dangerous. She walked down the small flight of stairs and sat on the furthest one away.

It was quiet but not the kind of normal quiet.

This place seemed to muffle all sounds, making it impossible to hear anything that approached in the darkness. She had a feeling she was being watched and she brought her gaze up from her feet. Something shifted in the darkness. Her hand immediately slipped onto the hilt of her sword but she did not draw it.

Observation was key to being successful.

Breeze was able to follow it easily with her eyes but the creature made absolutely no sound as he crept across the ground. When she saw its eyes, she knew immediately what it was.

After traveling with Gandalf, she had heard stories from him about how this creature had owned the Ring before it came to Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle.

The ranger decided to follow Breeze to see what the problem was. He had felt her jump and her eyes had been filled with a look of fear, something unnatural to her personality.

Boromir watched him as he went, his face twisted down into a frown. He had also seen the uncertainty on her face and worried.

The ranger purposely made noise as he walked down the stairs, as to not scare her further. She looked over her shoulder when she heard him approach but remained facing the darkness. He sat a few rows higher than her but looked over her vulnerable form.

"Something follows us…" She said quietly, breaking the silence between them. The ranger scanned the darkness and easily spotted the creature.

"It is Gollum…" He whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling a warning. She scotched up a step closer to him so that she was just below his feet. "Do not worry, he is no threat." Aragorn reassured her and she nodded.

"Tell me, my lady, what has you so startled?" He noticed her staring off into the darkness, away from the creature. She shook her head.

"Nothing that concerns you…" She tried to snap but he could see her weakening under his gaze. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She placed her hand on top of his and patted it.

"This place weighs heavily on me… On all of us…" She offered but he didn't buy it.

"Breeze, tell me what's wrong." He said firmly. Shocked at the tone of voice he said it in; she looked up at the ranger, eyes wide. His were set and firm, no playfulness residing in them. She swallowed nervously then sighed.

"I had a dream. An unpleasant dream…" She stopped and looked out into the darkness, looking thoughtful. She wondered for a moment if she should really tell him.

"A voice said that death will visit the Fellowship and that time is running short. I fear for the worst…" Her voice wavered slightly.

"It didn't specify who…" She continued, her eyes distant once more. She could feel the tears pricking at her eye now and she did everything in her power to contain them.

She hadn't cried since Dusk.

She had always held him close to her heart but he had been gone for many years, leaving her heart empty and cold. But now, this ranger had somehow been able to tug at her strings by just showing so much concern for her wellbeing.

Hating to admit it, she had grown to love the rag tag group of males, the hobbits particularly. Pippin and Merry always kept her busy with questions and Sam even asked for her opinion on food at times. Ever since the occurrence with Boromir and the Ring, Frodo had been slightly distant like he was protecting her from the Ring.

Legolas would tease and ask her questions about her duties as a ranger. Gimli wouldn't say much but he would jest with her every once and a while. Boromir kept a watchful eye on her at all times, almost as if he was uncertain about the lady ranger. He didn't like the idea of her fighting and found it that it wasn't her place to be on the battle field. She and Gandalf would often share stories about his travels and she would listen intently, almost like a child but far from one.

And then there was Aragorn. He would go out of his way to make her feel comfortable with the group. Like Boromir, he kept a watchful eye and made sure she remained in good health. They had grown closer together, if one would call it that.

Breeze looked up into his eyes and her breathing hitched. "I don't want to lose anyone, Aragorn…" she whimpered slightly and he reached down and put his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her into his chest and held her close.

"I have only known grief my whole life…" She whispered and he lightly stroked her hair. She huddled closer to him but his brow lowered in thought.

"Grief that is all to near?" He whispered, causing her to look up at him.

"No, but it feels so recent my heart aches…"

"Who was it, if you do not mind…?"

"He was a ranger like us. He was called Dusk and we traveled together after I left the North." She explained and he continued to listen.

"We were close and cared for one another like sibling but deep down, I think he cared about me much more than I cared for him. Not long before his passing, he became very open and I think he was about to give me his heart. But then he had to go and get himself killed, idiot…" She sniffed but smiled at the memory.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Breeze…" Aragorn rubbed her arm reassuringly and she slid out of his arms.

"Quwen…" The ranger was puzzled. "My real name is Quwen, daughter of Ronaer. My father served under Arathorn, the fifteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain…" she replied truthfully.

Aragorn's mind slipped back into his past and he easily remembered the face of his father's servant. He had been had had dark brown hair and he was extremely tall but that was back when the he was a child, so everyone seemed to loom over him.

Ronaer had been loyal to the bloodline but Aragorn never recalled seeing him with a young girl, or even a family. The ranger did not think it suspicious, considering it could just be a flaw in his memory.

"Quwen…" He let the name roll of his tongue, at first it sounded foreign but eventually he grew to enjoy it. He lightly brushed her dark golden hair from her eyes and looked down at her. He cupped her cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb along her jaw.

"Aragorn, please tell me you will be careful. I don't want to lose a friend…" She whispered. The ranger continued to stroke her jaw line and nodded slowly.

"I promise…" He whispered and kissed her forehead gingerly. She shut her eyes and just basked in the warmth that spread through her entire being. For a moment, the dread and hopelessness left her and she returned to her normal feeling of freedom that was intact when she first left Rivendell.

"Thank you, Aragorn. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders…" Quwen whispered and he nodded. "I told you that I will always be there to lend you an ear..." He smiled down at her.

"But, I think it best if we return to the group." Aragorn offered. Quwen nodded and followed him back up the stairs.

Everyone turned to watch them walk back into the fire light. Aragorn returned to his seat but Quwen went and sat on a different boulder. She looked over and saw Legolas looking at her with knowing, a sad yet delighted smile on his face. She sent him a quizzical look before staring into the flames.

It was not long before the hobbits wandered over to her.

"Um, Lady Breeze?" Pippin asked, looking innocently in her direction.

"'Yes, Pippin?"

"How old are you?" Her face paled slightly and she swallowed nervously. Merry smacked him in the arm.

"Pippin! I thought you were going to ask a different question! You don't ask a lady her age!" Merry looked at me nervously.

"Uh, actually Pippin, I'm, uh, eighty five years old…" The hobbits turned to her, their mouths dropped open in amazement. "My race lives longer than normal men…" She explained but the hobbits remained frozen in place. Boromir scoffed from his spot.

"Your beauty lies then…" He said quietly. Quwen's face reddened almost immediately, earning a chuckle from the dwarf.

"But what race would that be exactly?" Merry asked finally. "I belong to the ancient bloodline of the Dúnedain, Merry. An ancient people who have grown rare over the last couple hundred years…" she explained. Breeze looked around at her companions.

Everyone looked shocked besides Aragorn and Legolas. One could only guess that the elf had overheard the conversation that had taken place a few minutes ago.

As if not listening, Gandalf rose from his spot. "Ah! It's that way!"


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone scrambled up, packing things quickly; ready to be rid of this place.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed happily. I turned back to Aragorn and smiled before walking over to where Gandalf now stood. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" I laughed and followed everyone down the stairs that Gandalf led us down down.

A half hour later, the Fellowship emerged into a crumbled dark hall. "Let me risk a little more light..." Gandalf murmured, and then light flowed freely from his staff and filled the closer areas of the hall. The added light revealed tall black columns that continued far past what eyes could see. The columns stood taller than many of the trees that grew in Middle Earth. They were decorated with simple square carving etched into them.

Now this was the type of architecture that I was used to.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf announced. I looked around at the huge column, my eyes wide like honey saucers.

"They're beautiful…" I whispered from my place beside Boromir. He looked down at me and smiled.

"If you find this place beautiful, wait until you lay your eyes upon the White City. The sight is so breathtaking; people have wept just at the sight of it…" The Steward Prince placed on arm on the small of my back and made me continue walking.

"When our paths lead us their, I would be honored to show you around the city..." He offered, sounding hopeful. "I'd like that..." I replied and his eyes sparkled. We quickly continued on though, and soon later Gimli suddenly shouted and ran off toward a door where light streamed through.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled. Gimli rushed on and Gandalf and the rest of us had no choice but to follow.

We all entered the chamber to find Gimli kneeling before a tomb where light shown upon it and sobbing to himself. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria,' He is dead then." Gandalf murmured as I walked beside Aragorn.

"It's as I had feared…" Gandalf. My eyes drifted to the window, the first visible light we had seen in days and hope returned. We were almost out and my legs wanted to just sprint out into the open air again and lay in the cool grass.

Suddenly Gandalf knelt down and picked up a book from a corpse's hands and blew the dust from it. I shifted uncomfortably. We had no time for this, we needed to leave.

The very instant we entered this room, this odd tugging feeling entered my head. It felt like the connection with the Nazgûl except this one was different. I took a deep breath and reached down and fingered my necklace, trying to remain calm.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas whispered to Aragorn who nodded his agreement. I wasn't the only one who felt it.

"'They have taken the Bridge, and the second hall..." Gandalf said as he began to read from the book. "'We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long…'" As he continued it became more eerie and I became more nervous as I glanced around.

I noticed Pippin scotching closer to a skeletal corpse and I quietly walked over and grabbed his shoulder. The hobbit protested but I pulled him away.

"'The ground shakes. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!'" A loud crash rang out through the room and I whipped around.

The skeletal corpse had tumbled down a well in the corner of the room, stirring up the sound. I turned my back on the hobbit for two minutes and he destroys all chances of us making this out alive. For a few moments, the metal clanged against the stone walls of the well and then… silenced. We all held our breaths as we listened for the signaling of our doom.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled angrily when we heard no battle cries, snatching his hat and staff away from the hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin's face was sullen as he looked at the ground. I walked over to him and placed my arm around him. He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Breeze, I'm sorry!" He whispered. I nodded and patted the top of his head and everyone relaxed. Suddenly, a quiet drum sounded and my heart froze. And then more drums sounded, followed by Orc cries. Everyone glanced around in fear; I hoped it was just my imagination.

"Orcs!" Legolas confirmed and I rolled my eyes. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the hobbits who complied easily. Boromir rushed toward the wooden doors and I was soon on his heels. They began closing with a protesting groan but I heard a whistle in the silence.

"Boromir!" I hissed and I pushed him out of the way. Three arrows landed where his head had been moments ago. We quickly finished closing the door.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir muttered to me dryly and I smirked. Great. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and I began to take weapons and pieces of wood that were lying strewn on the ground and began to try to barricade the door, at least long enough for us to ready ourselves for battle. I quickly stepped back and drew my weapons ready for the coming fight. I reached back into my holster and pulled out a few throwing knives.

"Let them come!" Gimli yelled angrily. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" I rolled my eyes at his eagerness for us to all be killed. If I would guess, we were greatly outnumbered. The orc shrieking drew nearer and a hole appeared in the door. I aimed and let a throwing knife fly. The orc outside the hole let out a dying screech before another took its place. Legolas took care of this one with his arrow, though.

"I really need to take up archery!" I called out over the roar of the orc shrieks. Aragorn chuckled beside me as he aimed his bow.

"It is a rather useful useful skill..."


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly the doors burst open and I threw three more knives, hitting three orcs, before pulling out my sword. They were on us and I quickly swung and sliced as orc came at me. I focused on the moves of their swords and swung and ducked easily, holding them back and gutting them.

The roar that came from beyond the door drew my attention, and the walls around the doorway crumbled as a cave troll broke through, roaring and growling. Suddenly distracted by Sam, the trolls attention was drawn away.

I swung at it as an axe suddenly became lodged in its shoulder; it roared down at me and swung at me with all its strength. I stepped to the side and it tried again, but I rolled out of the hammers path. I sliced at its side and it howled as it glared at me. It brought its hammer down; I threw myself out of the way and landed against a wall.

Stuck, I stared up at it as it brought its hammer up again. Boromir and Aragorn came out of nowhere and caught its attention. The large creature was still only a few feet away but its back was to me. I slowly inched across the surface of the wall, eyes trained on the troll.

When I was in the clearing I turned to run away but I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I screamed as my body flew through the air and collided with one of the stone walls. My eyes rolled around in my head for a moment and I lay still.

Slowly, I began moving my body parts, making sure that they worked. When I found everything in working order, I got up from the ground and straightened out my clothing. My sword was a few feet away from me in a cluster of orcs.

I pulled the short sword from its sheath on my lower back and twirled it around in my hand. An orc ran at me but I side stepped and stabbed the smaller blade into his gut.

Little by little, I finally made my way over to the long sword on the ground and picked it up. A fist collided with my face and I stumbled back. Whipping the blood from my lip, I glared at the ugly orc before me. He smiled evilly and swung his blade at me. I used the short sword that remained in my left hand to block it and I gutted him like a fish.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragorn yell. I cut down my last orc and spun to see the cave troll chasing Frodo around a column, trying to find him.

Pain burst through my right shoulder and I gasped in surprise. Spining back around, I quickly decapitated the orc behind me.

I groaned and dropped my long sword. It clanged to the floor and I bent down to pick it up. My fingers tightened around the hilt but I groaned once more and dropped it. My arm started to go numb and I looked over at my shoulder. I could feel the warm liquid dripping down the back of my shoulder, soaking my shirt.

I could not afford to be hurt on this quest, especially not now, especially since I was a woman.

"Aragorn!" I could hear Frodo yell as the cave troll grabbed Frodo by his foot and began to pull him around.

"Frodo!" I ran forward, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and fought through the orcs before me as I watched the scene unravel. Aragorn jumped down from a ledge, putting himself between the cave troll and Frodo, sticking the troll with a spear. Then I watched in horror as Aragorn was thrown into a wall, and knocked unconscious.

"Aragorn!" I yelled in fear. The cave troll turned on Frodo as he tried to scramble away. Just as I reached them, the troll stabbed Frodo with the same spear Aragorn had used. I gasped and stumbled to a stop as Frodo fell forward and onto the ground as the troll snorted in victory.

I stabbed it in the back of the knee and ducked as it swung its arm back as it turned to face me. My right arm hung limply at my side and tossed around whenever I moved. The huge creature moved to get me again and I easily stepped out of the way.

Thinking I was out of the clear, I relaxed slightly but I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw four fingers wrapped around my lower body. I was lifted off the ground and brought up to face the troll. It growled at me and squeezed. I let out a cry of pain and tried prying the fingers off but only ended in defeat.

Hearing a battle cry to my left, Boromir slashed at the troll's arm that was holding me.

Howling in pain, the troll released me. I landed hard on my already wounded shoulder and I bit down on my lip. I tasted blood as my mouth opened to scream and I shut my eyes, tightly grasping my shoulder.

I soon felt hands on me and when I opened my eyes, Boromir was hovering over me, eyes clouded over with worry. He grabbed my wounded shoulder and I gasped in pain. The Steward Prince released his hold and looked down at his bloodied hand. "Are you hurt?" I whipped the blood from my lip and slowly got up. He showed me his hand and I frowned.

"It's not my blood…" I lied and walked over to where the rest of the Fellowship stood.

A glint caught my eye and my long sword lay on the ground. I sighed and returned my short sword to its holster on my lower back and bent down and picked up my long sword. I slid it into its sheath and returned to the group.

My heart beat slowed when I saw Aragorn alive and well but it sunk when I looked down at Frodo's still form. The ranger slowly crawled over to the hobbit and put his hand on his back. I knelt down beside them, ignoring the pain from my shoulder.

"No…" I whispered and my eyes moistened. Aragorn slowly turned his limp body over and Frodo sputtered and sat up. I stared at him in amazement.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" I exclaimed quietly, rubbing my head, still shocked.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said, his voice shaking a bit.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye…" Gandalf smiled knowingly. Frodo peeled back his dirtied shirt to reveal a white, sparkling shirt of armor.

"Mithril…" Gimli smiled as he examined the shirt. Suddenly, more drumming and orc cries bounded of the walls of the mine, drawing everyone's attention back to reality.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf exclaimed and we were suddenly all running.


	20. Chapter 20

My arm bobbed around as we ran and I grasped it tightly, ignoring the pain. I brought up the rear with Aragorn as we ran back out and into the halls as we tried to make our escape. I knew there was a large number of orc closing in around us without even looking, but simply by hearing it. My heart bounded in my ears but I kept running.

"This way!" Gandalf called over his shoulder. And then we stopped, there was no way out. Orcs and goblins surrounded us on all sides and our group closed in together. Our backs pressed against each other. Aragorn appeared at my side, and glanced down at me before facing the orcs again.

"We're surrounded!" Boromir stated the obvious and I rolled my eyes.

"Good, now we can attack from any direction!" I said sarcastically as I held up my short sword towards the enemy. He scoffed and elbowed me in the ribs. Suddenly a loud and deep roar rumbled through the halls. The orcs stopped and then shrieked in fear and began to dissipate.

An unsettling quiet and darkness seeped into my bones like when the Nazgûl hunted me. I took a deep breath and released it. It came out shakily and I shuttered. I fought the urge to turn and run but remained in the group. My eyes widened as I watched the glow from flames light up the corridor.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered. "A Balrog…" dread leaked into Gandalf's voice.

"A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run!" I was yanked away from the dreadful aura. I ran behind the hobbits to keep them going. Pippin kept glancing behind him the entire time and I smiled down reassuringly at him.

When we suddenly came to a stop, I glanced behind me at Gandalf for direction. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf gestured to a far off bridge. I had to narrow my eyes to see it and I suppressed a groan. Aragorn quickly reached forward to help the wizard. "Do as I say!" Gandalf suddenly yelled, pushing Aragorn away. "Swords are no more use here!" I followed as Boromir and Legolas raced forward, down stone stairs.

We came to a stop in the stairs. Boromir teetered on the edge and I reached out. I wrapped my good arm around his torso and yanked. We fell back against the crumbling stairs and I found it difficult to breath under the warrior's weight. He remained there for a moment and I grumbled under my breath.

"Boromir! You're weight is crushing me!" I choked out and he finally realized I was still under him. He immediately returned to his feet and pulled me from the ground. "Forgive me, my lady…" He said politely as he slung his shield across his back.

I watched as Legolas easily jumped the gap in the stairway and turned back to us. Boromir stepped away from me and jumped across as well. Legolas beckoned Gandalf to cross and he did.

Arrows sailed through the air and barely missed us. I stepped in front of the hobbits, blocking them from the projectiles. "Merry! Pippin!" I said and I lightly nudged them forward. "Go with them!" Aragorn ordered and he lightly pushed me forward. They stepped up towards the edge before I wrapped my arms around their waist and leaping across. My grip faltered slightly around Merry but I gritted my teeth and held onto him.

We landed easily and Legolas caught me and steadied me. He looked back over my shoulder at Aragorn who nodded. The elf glanced down at me but letting me go. I stepped back behind him and gathered the two hobbits. Sam joined us after Aragorn tossed him across.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli protested and he jumped across, just landing short of his target. Legolas reached out and caught the end of the dwarf's beard. "Not the beard!" He shrieked and the elf hauled him up.

I heard crumbling and looked up towards Aragorn. Frodo jumped up and onto the remaining stairs as the pieces beneath them crumbled away. Aragorn jumped and pulled himself up next causing my heart to stop in fright for a moment. We all stared at the gap between us and them.

It would be impossible to jump.

A loud growl sounded and the whole cave shook and then crumbling stone began to fall. Suddenly, a huge rock fell behind them, breaking the stairway that they stood on free so that now they were balancing. The two jerked and tried to balance on the slim piece of rock.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn commanded. The hobbit complied and did as he was told. The whole thing rocked forward and collided, Aragorn and Frodo then jumped easily to our piece of stair. They stumbled a bit on the landing and Aragorn stumbled into me. I caught his shoulders in my hands, slightly wincing from the force applied to my wounded shoulder. The ranger nodded his thanks to me and took my hand, pulling me along behind him.

Gandalf led us off the staircase and I watched as it completely crumbled and fell away where we had been standing moments ago. As we came to columns, where fire burnt brightly, Gandalf stopped and pushed us forward and ahead of him.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" I glanced back behind me as I heard a whoosh of fire. I could feel the heat from the flames lapping at the back of my neck and the terror from my dreams came back to me.

Flame. Heat. Aragorn. Sauron.

I rushed forward at the sudden thought and vaulted over the bridge. My breathing hitched when I looked down and saw the ground open up into nothingness. As soon as I had crossed safely I spun around to see that Gandalf had stopped in the center of the bridge, and was now facing the Balrog which stood at the other side. What was he doing?

"You cannot pass!"

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" Gandalf raised his staff, light pulsing around him as the Balrog suddenly drew his arm back, wielding an evil sword. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The creature brought it's sword down upon Gandalf, but an orb of light held against the attack and protected Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf ordered, but the Balrog snorted and stepped forward, now holding a flaming whip.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled, and then brought his staff down upon the bridge. Nothing happened except for a faint crumbling noise. The Balrog snorted and stepped forward to attack, but as it did, the bridge crumbled beneath his foot. He fell, roaring and screeching. I sighed with relief as Gandalf turned with a sigh and started toward us. I whipped some of the sweat off my forehead and took a couple deep breaths.

And then it happened.

I stopped breathing as the end of a whip wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. It yanked Gandalf off the side of the bridge but the wizard was able to hold on by his fingertips. As Gandalf fell, I heard myself shout and Frodo yell to him. Gandalf pulled himself up and I raced forward, to help him.

"Fly, you fools!" and then he was gone. I stumbled to a stop, in shocked horror, my breath stopped in my lungs and my heart stopped in my chest.

"No! Gandalf!" I heard Frodo yell behind me. Frozen in my spot, my eyes grew warm with tears. I looked over to find Aragorn, frozen at my side as well. Orcs began firing arrows at us and I slowly flinched away from them. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"Aragorn! Breeze!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Boromir carrying Frodo away. Aragorn looked over at me. His blue eyes were red and brimming from tears. I slowly reached over and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him away from the bridge.


	21. Chapter 21

Together we stumbled out into the light at the end of the tunnel. Grassy hills met my eyes and the landscape was totted with wild flowers. Our feet crunched on the stones beneath us as our hurried footsteps echoed through the mouth of the cave.

Tears threatened to fall and I let go of Aragorn. I planted myself down on a boulder a few feet away and grasped my arm tightly, the pain coming back. My adrenaline was wearing off and the loud roaring in my ears dimmed down to nothing.

Everyone was collapsed on the ground. Pippin and Merry were clinging to each other, sobbing. Sam had his face buried in his hands. Boromir stood a few feet away from me, frowning yet he kept his emotions under control. Legolas's face was sullen and he looked on the verge of tears as well. I looked down at my hands and they shook. My breathing was shaky and uneven, coming out in rasps.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn ordered. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir protested. He was standing beside Gimli, holding the dwarf back. He wanted to go back inside and kill all the goblins and was protesting heavily.

"By night fall, these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn shot back. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!" Aragorn cleaned the orc blood from his sword and slid it back into its sheath.

"Legolas, Boromir, Gimli! Get them up!" Aragorn ordered. I felt a presence appear by my side. I looked up through watery eyes at Aragorn.

"Quwen…" He whispered. I looked back down at my hands. "Come on, get up…" He ordered. I raised my eyes up to him once more. His own set was still red and watery as well. He sighed and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his tunic. He lightly stroked my hair.

"Everything will be all right…" He whispered but I knew he was lying.

This was the death that I had heard whispered in my dreams. Gandalf's passing.

Aragorn held me tightly to him and we remained that way for a moment, his chin rested on the top of my head. "Legolas…" Aragorn beckoned the elf to come to us. He placed his hand over my ear and we began to rock slightly.

"_Watch her and keep her going, no matter what_…" The ranger whispered quietly to Legolas. The elf looked confused for a moment. The ranger's statement dawned on him and Aragorn stepped away from me. He whipped his thumb across my cheek and tried smiling but it just wasn't there.

"_We must be strong, for them_…" He glanced over at the hobbits, causing my eyes to follow. I nodded and Legolas stepped forward. He embraced me in another hug but it didn't last as long as the one I shared with Aragorn. He kept a hand on the small of my back and I watched as Aragorn chased after Frodo. My eyes were still buffy and slightly blurry but I just followed after the elf who had taken his hand in mine.

We walked past two blurry forms and I brought them closer to me. Sobs racked through their small bodies as I held Pippin and Merry close to me. More tears threatened to stream down my face but I fought them. I never knew how much of a battle this would be.

Not a physical battle but a mental one.

"Breeze… I'm so sorry…" Pippin said and he buried his face in my pant leg. "Shh, Pippin. It wasn't you're fault…" I said down to him.

"Sometimes in life, we have to make a choice. Gandalf chose to sacrifice himself to save us because that was his choice. And even in life, its easier to believe that we don't have a choice and do what we know is right in our hearts. Chin up, Master Hobbit..." I tilted his chin up towards the sky and left them with a ghost of a smile.

Oddly enough, Legolas walked by my side the entire time, due to the ranger's orders. I would glance at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed him staring back. I walked in silence and barely kept my attention on the group. The sky was growing darker, signaling another day that was coming to a close. We neared a tree line and I walked into the shadowed forest. The others followed in a single file line but I walked a few feet away in the under growth.

"Breeze!" I raised my weary eyes up and I pushed back a branch on a tree to look around. Aragorn was looking directly at me and my breathing hitched. "We must stop and make camp. The hobbits are weary and tired..." He explained. I nodded but walked away from him in the direction we had just come from.

"Where are you going?" He asked but I didn't stop walking. "I'm going to get my horse..." I said wearily. The ranger eyed me carefully for a moment, his eyes uncertain and filled with worry. Aragorn slowly nodded and I turned around and continued to walk back to the tree line.

The light from the setting sun shone through the trees up ahead and I brought my hand up to my lips. I whisteled loudly and waited. Wrapping my good arm around my torso, I hugged myself. I could almost feel the heat that Aragorn had left there and it over powered the hug that Legolas had given me.

I sighed and then ran a hand through my hair. It was slightly dampened from all the sweating I had done during the fight. It remained tied back at the base of my hair line with a piece of leather I had found. My arm still hung limply at my side and it worried me. I had little feeling left in the limb but the pain radiated through my shoulder.

Taking my long sword from the sheath, I held it behind my shoulder and tilted it at an angle. In the reflection, I could see the gaping hole that my shoulder had accumulated and frowned. It was worse than I thought it would be. The long cut traveled from the back of my shoulder all the way down the back of my arm and stopped at the elbow. It was free of the black orc poison and that gave me some relief.

A flock of birds flew up from the under growth, signaling someone or something was coming. I placed my hand on the handle of my dagger but remained facing the sunset. I heard the crunching of leaves under feet and stiffened.

"Breeze?" I glanced over my shoulder at the approaching form. I sighed and whistled once more, this one was more urgent and high pitched.

"Why do you keep whistling?" He asked, I sighed. "I'm waiting for Del to return. He has our supplies..." I explained and heard him step closer. I was still examining the cut on my shoulder, keeping my eyes away from him.

"You're shoulder..." The Gondorian stood close behind me and I could hear his quiet breathing.

"Why did you follow me here, Boromir?" I asked him quietly, changing the subject. He scoffed and stepped even closer.

"A friend cannot merely be in another's presence without being questioned?" He shot back and I remained quiet. "These are trying times for us all, Breeze. You especially. I can see you struggling every day as we get closer to Mordor..." I felt a strong hand on my uninjured shoulder. Warmth spread out from the spot on my shoulder and I could feel my face grow red.

"It worries me, my lady, to see your spirits so low. You appear to be, lost..." My eyes flashed at his words.

"Not all those who wander are lost, Boromir..." He chuckled at my wise words.

"A normal woman does not wander, my lady. If anything you should remain near the group where I can keep a watch on you." His eyes sparkled with mischief and I couldn't help but smile. "Boromir, I find myself anything but normal!"

"I find you to be rather... refreshing." He offered and I tried smiled once more. I heard a familiar neigh in the distance and turned away from him. Del trotted up over the side of the small hill we had crossed. Bill's reigns were still tied to the saddle horn and the pony followed behind the tall horse.

"Look at that! He actually found us!" Del finally reached us and he shook out his mane. I smiled and rubbed his wide forehead and he nickered deeply.

"The faith you have in my stallion is weak, my lord!"

"Just being in the presence of your valiant steed has risen your spirits..." Boromir thought outloud. "Women are so strange. A man would have to do the simplest of things to please you, Breeze..." He added and I scowled.

"You have judged me incorrectly, Boromir. Men find it difficult to please me, as you know already. I think of it more as... humoring me." I winked and the soldier redenned but only slightly. I untied the reigns and handed Bill's leads to Boromir. We walked back through the undergrowth, the horse's hooves quietly crunching behind us.

We walked back into the camp in silence, the recent past weighing heavily on our group once more. Sam prepared what little food we had left over the fire and passed it out. Exhastion overtook our group and everyone sagged with the lack of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Just as I was going to sit down, I felt a hand on my uninjured shoulder. Aragorn was by my side, his blue hues examining my face. "Boromir mentioned that your shoulder was wounded." He pulled me closer to the fire and sat me down on a log. I removed my cloak from my shoulders and placed it next to us.

"It's nothing. Just a flesh wound..." I protested quietly but he would not listen.

"This is no flesh wound, Breeze! There is a gaping hole in your shoulder!" His voice sounded frightened behind me. He gently tossed my long hair over my other shoulder and his fingers touched around the wound. I contained a yowl of pain and kept my face emotionless. The clinking of a dagger being removed from a sheath alerted me of the blade.

With a ripping noise, part of my shirt was removed and my shoulder was opened up to the cool night air. Gasping, I reached back and covered up my shoulder, only for it to be slick with blood. "My apologies, Quwen..." He said quietly, almost under his breath. I shivered slightly partially because of the cold, the other half because Aragorn's fingers still lingered and caused gooseskin to form.

"How does it feel?"

"I've been having trouble gripping things and it hurts when I try to move it. My arm is tingling and sometimes it goes numb..." I explained. Aragorn took my right hand and opened it, placing his own hand inside. "Here, try squeezing..." He sugjested and I looked down at our hands together. Trying hard, I was able to apply a small amount of pressure to his fingers but it caused me to wince.

"Numb you say? That worries me, maybe there is nerve damage. I would take it easy for the next couple days. Don't overexurt yourself, Breeze." He lightly scolded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what will you do if I don't? Make Legolas watch me like some servant?" I teased and tried to smile. I looked up into his blue eyes but saw no amusement in them.

"I will not stand to see you hurt. If that is what I must do, than yes. Besides, it seems that Boromir already is doing that without my orders." He was completely serious. He was right. Boromir has been rather watchful in the recent days and that caused unease inside me.

"I will be swift with my work..." He whispered and he pulled out his water skin and moistened a piece of cloth. He moved it delicatly around the wound until all blood was cleared and he could see the pink, irritated color around the wound.

"I think it would be easier to just burn it shut..." I pulled my dagger from my sheath and held it out to him. He looked at the small, glinting blade with a thoughtful expression written on his features. "Yes but those wounds are more likely to scar..." Aragorn protested and he closed his hand over mine and slowly moved the dagger back into its sheath.

"Scars haven't stopped me before..." I pulled off my glove and rolled up my sleeve, exposing the long white scars that littered my hands and forearms. They glistened in the fire light and Aragorn examined them. He raised a hand up and it hovered over my scarred arms. His battered fingers grazed my skin, causing me to shiver. Luckily, it went unnoticed by the ranger.

"How did these come to you?" He whispered and traced the outline of a particularly long, wide scar. "If my memory serves correct, that was from a particularly daunting scuffle with a Ring wraith..." I smirked and glanced up at him.

"Do you often associate yourself with such dangerous company?" Aragorn lightly teased. I laughed quietly and nodded.

The ranger went back to working on my shoulder. He wrapped it up in bandages and most of them wrapped around my shoulder itself but part of it had to wrap around the rest of my upper torso so it wouldn't slip off. Then from my shoulder, it trailed downward and wrapped around my bicep were he tied it off tightly. Aragorn sighed and sat back down on the log next to me.

"When we reach Lothlorien, you will need stitches and proper healing." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Proper healing? I would have no other take care of me than yourself..." I looked up into his blue eyes. He reached up and lightly placed his hand on my cheek. Using his thumb, he lightly whipped away a smudge of dirt from my tanned skin.

Someone cleared their throat to our left and I looked over, Aragorn's hand still adorning my cheek. The rest of the group had settled down except for the four little hobbits. They all looked at me with weary eyes and my heart clenched at their sorrow filled looks.

"Yes, my friends?" I asked. Aragorn's gaze did not leave my face for a few moments before he looked at the hobbits before us. "Lady Breeze, I fear we will 'ave trouble sleepin' tonight..." Sam stepped forward and his eyes were glued to his feet. I looked back at Aragorn and then to the hobbits.

"Come then, I will help you find peace..." I gently removed Aragorn's hand from my face and led the hobbits over to their resting area. I sat down with my back against the log. The hobbits piled in next to me. Pippin and Merry sat on either of my sides. Frodo and Sam had laid down on the ground right next to me and faced the fire. Everyone looked so sullen and sad, I decided to do what I could not before.

Sing. Clearing my throat, I picked a song that seemed appropriate.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remembered you say, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight... Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..." I looked down at the hobbits and noticed their eyes began to grow heavy.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone..." My eyes lifted from the weary hobbits and around the rest of the fire.

Boromir, who had been dozing before, awoke and was watching intetnly. He lifted his chin up from the palm of his hand and straightened up. His grey eyes watched me closely and I turned away for fear of judgement. Aragorn remained in the same spot I left him on the log. His blue eyes sparkled from the fire seperating us.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..."

Legolas was leaning against the trunk of a tree nearby and he had a knowing smile on his face. I began humming the rest of the chorus and as the song carried on, I felt two little heads come to rest on my shoulders. I smiled and looked down at Pippin and Merry who were fast asleep by my side. I let my own eyes close and just sang the rest of the song.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..." I hummed the rest of the song until the ending and slowly faded out until it was silent again. The air was filled with tension which slowly evaporated as the song had progressed and now, hardly any remained.

"Lassie, that was beautiful..." I looked over at Gimli as he smoked his pipe. My cheeks heated up immidiately and I looked down into the fire. Nodding my thanks, I smiled down at Pippin. His face was smoothed over and his worry lines were gone.

"I thought it would be able to help them forget what happened, even for a short time." I replied and looked at Aragorn."I suppose it is nice to be able to forget everything and just be carefree..." Boromir said quietly as I brushed some hair from Pippin's eyes. The hair fought against me and went back to the same position it had been in. It tickled the hobbit's nose and he swatted at it like a bug. I chuckled and looked back into the fire.

"If only most of Middle Earth still retained as much innocence, I don't think the darkness would be as strong." I smiled and looked over at Aragorn who was fiddling with his boot.

"Lady Breeze, I think it would be best if you took a rest, we venture further into the wood tomorrow and it will be a long day." Legolas sugjested. I looked at the elf and his blue eyes were persuasive. I slowly bobbed my head and settled in and let the hobbits keep me warm. Both of them were snoozing quietly and made me smile.

I let my eyes slide closed halfway, sleep not entirely taking me just yet. I replayed the gentle song in my head, causing me to slowly slip into a peaceful yet short sleep.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking... 'I didn't know Taylor Swift existed in Middle-Earth!' I know, I know but I just thought the song kind of made sense considering how the hobbits were scared. And, if you have not yet heard of the song, it is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I do not own it, I don't own the lyrics or anything in this chapter except Breeze and of course Del.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Holy Ganoli... Over 10,000 hits! You guys are the best, seriously! Made this chapter a little longer because I feel I'm stretching the story to far. We are on the twenty third chapter and we are still only in the Fellowship of the Ring... Don't know if I should right two other different stories which would be The Two Towers and The Return of the King. Review and tell me what you think I should do! And thanks again!**

~Third Person's POV~

Aragorn watched as her eyes slid closed and the lines in her face smoothed. Her dark golden hair was tied back with a piece of leather. Her tanned skin was a perfect olive in the flames and the way she drapped her arms around the hobbits was a pleasant sight.

When she had shown him the scars, he had never realised how tough she actually was. Her arms were littered with scars, long and short, thin and wide but they were still there. He had refused to burn her wounds shut. But after seeing her old scars, he wanted to do anything in his power to stop them from happening ever again.

She had comforted the hobbits with her singing, her beautiful, beautiful singing. She said that she could sing before but Aragorn never thought that it would have been like that.

Suddenly, Boromir rose from his spot and began to pace around the camp, his grey eyes on the lady ranger's sleeping form. Aragorn had saw how he looked at her, how he followed her where ever she went. She seemed to carry a conversation easily with the Gondorian, causing a bitter jealous feeling in his stomach. She groaned in her sleep and she shifted sleeping positions. Her brow suddenly furrowed and she tossed her head.

"Gandalf..." She mumbled out, her head tossing even more. "The Ring..." she mumbled out, causing the males in the group to look at her. Boromir stopped his pacing and looked down at her. Quwen started whimpering and Aragorn exchanged a glance with the Steward's son.

Aragorn watched as Boromir crouched down next to her head. She kept tossing and turning, causing the hobbits to groan as well. The Gondorian placed a hand on her forehead and pushed away some stray hairs. Another burst of jealousy coursed through the ranger. His lips twitched down in a frown and his hands balled into fists.

To keep his eyes off the scene before him, Aragorn pulled out his pipe and lit it. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smoke. It had a relaxing feeling and took off the edge of jealousy. But still, his eyes trailed up to Breeze and watched as Boromir stroked her hair. Her tossing stopped and she grew quiet. Her lips continued to move but no sound escaped them. It was hard to make out what she was whispering. Leaning closer, Boromir raised his ear to her lips and listened. As soon as the name left her mouth, the Gondorian's features hardened.

"Aragorn..." she mumbled out, almost inadibuly. The ranger did not hear it and continued to smoke his pipe. He had been stroking her hair and grew quiet. At first, the Steward's son had felt quite accomplished to have shushed the wild female. But when she uttered the ranger's name, he understood. She loved him, Aragorn. Even in her dreams, she wished it was him stroking her hair.

Breeze began to shiver and Aragorn rose from his spot and picked up her cloak in his hands. The material was sturdy but soft and he raised it up to his nose. It was sweet and smelled of lilac and broam grass, along with the faint scent of horses, one horse in particular. The ranger brought his eyes up and they fell on the speckled horse who was quietly grazing between the trees a few feet away. He was elegant, yet powerful at the same time. Breeze and the horse shared the same free nature and he could understand how she had came to befriend the beast so easily.

Slowly he appraoched her, the Gondorian stopping his caring motions and looking up at him. He gently laid the cloak over her body and tucked it around her sleeping form, also covering the hobbits. They snuggled in closer to her and groaned softly. "She is a handful, this one..." Boromir smiled broadly and rose from his crouched position. "Indeed..." Aragorn responded slowly. Boromir began to pace once more and he watched the ranger as he hovered over her.

"Her spirit is failing... I see it in her eyes and when I look at you, I know that you are aware of it..." Boromir voiced. The ranger had indeed noticed the drastic change in her. She didn't talk as much when they were traveling and he noticed she didn't eat that much anymore. One could only guess it was the Ring's influence. "Yes, I do see it. We must be wary of what it is doing to her." Boromir nodded and Aragorn returned to his seat.

~Breeze's POV~

I was awoken by the seet aroma of food filling my nostrils. That was what I loved about the hobbits. They could make everything taste delicious. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met by a plate of food, basically shoved up my nostrils. I took the plate from the ranger's hands but shook my head.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Eat it. Every piece." Aragorn commanded. I warily eyed the food but picked up a piece of cooked meat and placed it in my mouth. Slowly, I chewed it and the ranger watched me the entire time.

"Aragorn, why are you doing this to me?" I placed the rest of the meat back on the plate. "I'm not-" I was interrupted as he picked up a piece of bread and shoved it into my mouth.

"We aren't leaving until you finish your meal. All of it." He was stern but he had a hint of amusement in his eyes. Nearly choking on the bread, I took a swig from the water skin he gave me. I grumbled a few curses under my breath and placed the plate down on my lap. I crossed my arms over my chest and sent him a challenging look.

"Am I going to have to force feed you?" He smiled back defiantly and took the plate from me. "You wouldn't do it..." I challenged once more, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Boromir, Legolas, Gimli!"

My eyes widened and I looked at my friends warily. Aragorn just nodded to the rest of the group and they advanced. "NO!" I shrieked. Boromir and Legolas grabbed hold of my arms while Gimli grabbed my feet. I resisted and struggled but the men were to strong. They pulled me from the log and lay me flat across the ground. Aragorn followed the procession, plate in hand. He was smirking and a string of wild curses flew from my lips. The ranger was standing over my waist and looking down at me evilly. I tried pulling my arms away but that only ended in hurting because of my wounded shoulder.

"Boromir, let me go, please!" I begged him. I looked up at him with pleading eyes but he turned away. "This is for your own good! Stop struggling!" He demanded but his voice was tainted with laughter. Aragorn slowly lowered himself ontop of me. His weight was distrubted on my hips, holding me down. He picked up a piece of food of the plate and slowly lowered it to my face. I kept tossing my head, trying to get away from the food.

"Breeze, just eat..." Aragorn begged as he tried to force some food into my system. After stuggling for the next few minutes, he sighed and I thought he was going to give up. "Pippin, Merry!" He called for the hobbits who had been laughing about the whole experience from the other side of the fire.

They approached and knelt down by my face. Both of them were giggling as they forced my mouth open. Aragorn dropped the food into my mouth and they hobbits quickly closed my mouth.

"Chew." The ranger demanded but I eyed him defiantly. His eyes were so pleading and blue, I gave up. Sighing through my nose, I chewed the food. The hobbits relaxed back on their haunches and rose. Gimli released the hold on my feet, not that it mattered anyway with Aragorn still on top of me. The ranger began to lower another piece to my mouth before I finally snapped at Boromir and Legolas, telling them I could feed myself.

"Aragorn...?" He looked down at me. "Are you going to get off?" I looked down at lower body and he redenned a bit. He stepped over me and was on his knees and I was able to sit up once more.

Yanking the plate from his grasp, I finished my meal in silence but everyone was watching me.

After finishing up my meal, I saddled Del and swung up onto his back. It felt nice not having to walk everywhere, plus, I think he missed me. The large horse nickered deeply and I rubbed his long neck. I had never seen the city of Lothlorien and Legolas told me once that it is impossible to find unless you are one of its residence.

In the daylight, the forest was beautiful and the sun filtered through the trees and landed in pools across my skin. Del's hoof steps were quieted by the soft grass underneath our feet and wild flowers dotted our surroundings.

"Stay close, young hobbits! They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power! All those who look upon her fall under her spell!" I scoffed at Gimli's warning to the hobbits. It appeared that nothing evil could reside in such a place so mesmerizing and lucious. Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli continued to ramble on.

"No Gimli, I think I'm the one who has the ears of a fox, am I right Boromir?" I looked over my shoulder at the Gondorian. He let out a warm chuckle and nodded. I laughed myself and when I turned back around, an arrow was pointed up at me. Del whined and shifting uncomfortably next to the unknown elf but I calmed him. The elf narrrowed his eyes at me and I held up my hands in submission.

Legolas had his bow drawn, an arrow notched into the string. One bow against many would gain us little ground. I slowly began to step off of Del and the elf watched my every movement. I stared at him defiatnly and grabbed Del's reigns, towing him up to Aragorn. I placed a hand on his shoulder and made him look back at me.

"_Aragorn, what is going on_?" I whispered and he turned to look at me. The lead elf stepped forward and eyed me warily. "The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark..." The elf taunted in the dwarf's direction. Said dwarf growled quietly and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Stepping away from the arrow in my face, I backed into Boromir who lightly placed his hand on my back and hid me away from the pointed arrows. Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the uptight elves and followed the rest of the Fellowship.

The elf, Haldir, led us through the forest a little ways until we rested on a wooden platform. Lights dangled from the trees, casting a calm silver glow over everyone.

"_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil_." Haldir said as he stood before my elf friend. "_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien_..." Legolas responded polietely.

"_Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us_." Haldir looked to Aragorn and looked at him kindly. Aragorn bowed his head in respect to the elf.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli snapped and I rolled my eyes. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir responded calmly. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" The dwarf snapped and my eyes widened. I quickly placed a hand over his mouth and pulled him back.

"_He does not mean what he says, we have had a long journey and we simply need rest_..." I explained and Gimli struggled against my hold.

"_And who are you? A woman in your company?_" Haldir questioned Aragorn. "_This is Breeze. She is a lady of the North. A ranger like I. We share the same bloodline of the Dúnedain and her father served under my own_..." Aragorn explained and he squeezed my hand reasurignly. I squeezed back and bowed my head slightly.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, my lady." Haldir replied respectfully, flashing a perfect smile my way and kissing the back of my hand. I smiled at his gentlemen like ways before he moved down the line to the hobbits.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir's expression suddenly became hard as he turned back to Aragorn.

"No further? But we've come all this-" Aragorn squeezed my hand tightly, effectively silencing me. He releasead my hand and pulled Haldir aside. I stepped back to rejoin the group. The other elves glared at me and I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword as a warning. I felt safe once I reached Boromir's side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, shielding me from them.

I looked over at Aragorn and saw him arguing feverishly with Haldir. He kept making wild arm gestures and I could barely catch any of the ranger's soft spoken elvish words.

"_We need your protection. The road is fell_!" He protested, Haldir responded quietly and I couldn't hear what he said. "_I wish we may come with you_!" the ranger pleaded. "_Please, understand, we need your support_!" Aragorn's words were louder this time and I looked up at Boromir who was looking at Frodo. The hobbit shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy weight, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead..." I stared at the wooden floor boards under my feet.

The Gondorian's words stirred something in me, coaxing up the old embers of grief at Gandalf's passing. His words had truth in them and made me think. Gandalf left us for a reason. But it seemed that all hope was lost when the wizard passed. Gandalf was the only beacon of hope that protected me from the Ring. And now he was gone.

"You will follow me..." Haldir's face was stern as he seemed in a terrible mood after his argument with Aragorn.

He led us through the forest, the elves escorting us a long a worn path. We stopped out on an outlook and got a clear view of the surrounding land. Several miles towards the south, a large hill rose out of the woods. Upon the hill, many mighty Mallorn Trees sprung from the ground, taller than any others.

Nestled high in the crown of the Mallorns was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon sun. They shone brilliantly of green, gold, and silver. To the east of Caras Galadhon, the Woods of Lorien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river.

Beyond the river, the land appeared flat and empty, until far away, it rose again like a dark wall as the mountains made a bump in the ground. The sun that lay on Lothlorien has not power to enlighten the shadows that lie beyond.

When we reached the trees supporting the elven city, I handed Del off to a young elven boy. The stallion nickered uneasily but I whispered reassuring words to him and he let the boy lead him away.

We walked onto another platform and stood before a set of stone stairs. Two of the most brilliant and radiant creatures appeared and walked down them halfway to stand before us. They gave off a bright light that lit up the surrounding darkness. I bowed my head, feeling so unworthy for my eyes to fall on such devine beings. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood before us, hands joined together. I stood between Aragorn and Legolas, seeking shelter from the elven couple.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn asked and I dared take a glance at them. My eyes were drawn to Lady Galadriel whose eyes were on me. I quickly looked back down to the floor and prayed that she looked away.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land..." Galadriel said quietly and I followed her gaze. She was looking at Aragorn and appeared to almost read the answer from within his eyes.

"He has fallen into shadow..." said explained quietly. Aragorn's face was grief stricken and I slid my hand into his, showing him comfort. The ranger nodded to Celeborn, confirming her revelation.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: A Balrog of Morgoth..." Legolas said sadly. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." There was a tinge of anger in Legolas's voice.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin..." Galadriel reassured the dwarf who looked suprised.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief..." I looked up once more and saw her speaking directly at me. The breath in my throat hitched and Aragorn's squeezed my hand. The Lady of Light shifted her gaze to Boromir who was standing on the other side of Legolas. The Gondorian looked away and bowed his head, clearly avoiding her gaze.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all..." Galadriel was speaking in a sort of cryptic manner, causing my eyebrow to slightly raise. "Yet hope remains while the company is true..." She looked back at Boromir.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She opened her arms wide and bowed her head to us. Once more, my hazel eyes met with her dazzling blue ones and I heard a voice in my head.

"_Someone will try to take it. You know whom I speak of. Don't let your heart falter, young ranger. You will not be the one to give in to the Ring's impossible promises. Go rest_." I tore my gaze away from her and released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.


	24. Chapter 24

Elves escorted us back to a courtyard where we could wash up and rest. A large fountain was bubbling in the center of the clearing. I unhooked my cloak and placed it on top of my things. After placing our belongings on the ground, we advanced towards it. Dipping my hands into the cool elven water, I scrubbed the crim and dirt from my face.

Elves brought us towels and after drying my skin, a few elves approached me with a brush and offered that they untangle my hair. I willingly complied and they sat me down and cut the leather cord that held my hair together.

After numerous cries from yanking, pulling, and tearing, theyt were finally done. I swear, half of my long mane was gone and it felt much lighter. It dangled freely down my back and tossed gently in the breeze. I was right when I said it felt longer, when it was tangle free the length stopped in the middle of my back. When the quest to destroy the One Ring began, my hair only reached my just passed my shoulders.

The elven women offered me a bath and a new set of clothes which I accepted greatfully. They led me to a wide pool with a waterfall dribbling fresh water into the shallow water. They left me with soap and other bath materials.

Sighing, I slipt off my dirtied clothes and slid into the mirrored surface with a sense of grace. Submerged under the water, I furiously scrubbed my greasy hair until it was clean. When I resurfaced, I noticed my old clothes were gone and replaced with a new set. Looking around cautiously, I reached out of the pool and grabbed towel from the cold stones. I waded back to the shallows and wrapped it around me before hastily pulling on the high quality elven clothing. I wrung the excess water from my hair and dried it with the same towel.

A couple more elves caught me and made me sit down and get my arm examined. After much protesting and yelling, even cursing, my wound was finally stitched shut. They released me and I marched off in a huff but my arm was once more numb with elvish medicine.

I found my way back into the clearing and was greeted by the rest of the Fellowship. All of them were washed up and less dirty than before.

I slumped down onto a soft cot nearby. I was still fuming from the elvish woman and there constant poking and prodding of me. I had told them that I wanted Aragorn to tend to my wounds but they greatly protested and almost had to tie me down. I could have healed myself if it hadn't been the difficult angle the wound was at.

Quietly humming, I reclined back on the padded seat and brought my hands up behind my head. I was stretched out a top the cot, I could fall asleep at that very moment. Everything was so luxurious here in Lorien and I forgot how nice it was to have the simplicities. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

Someone walked over and the swishing of fabric signlaged that someone had sat down beside me. I opened my eyes and left them half idled. Aragorn sat before me, his hair also brushed out and the dirt removed from his face. I grumbled sleepily and mopped a clean hand over my face.

"I forgot how nice it was to sleep off the ground..." My voice was slightly groggy and he chuckled. "It is nice to be able to see you rest peacefully, hopefully it will be a nightmare free sleep..." He picked up my hand in both of his and rubbed it with his thumb. "I know you have had trouble sleeping, Breeze. Even before the mines..." His blue eyes were filled with knowing and I found them difficult to look at. Silence stretched on between us until I broke it.

"Last night was a particularly disturbing one. It was Gandalf and he fell once more. It replayed over and over in my head and no relief ever came..." I explained quietly and his lips turned down in a frown.

"Well hopefully it does not haunt you again..." He was about to get up and leave but I remembered something that had been bugging me since Rivendell but I never found time to ask. I kept ahold of his hand and pulled him back down. Sitting up I scotched closer to him.

"I know that this happened all those months ago, but why were you crying back in Rivendell? It was after I saw you with the woman who helped us..." His blue eyes flashed and something inside brued and caused unease inside me.

"Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter..." He said and I nodded for him to continue. He was hesitant but nodded back.

"I was in love with her..." He explained and my heart sunk, his voice dripped with emotion and for a moment, I thought he would shed tears once more.

"But she could not return my feelings. She was to sail to the undying lands and said that her heart belonged to another. I was broken like the shards of Narsil itself. When we left Rivendell, I pushed her to the back of my mind and let the quest fill my thoughts instead." Aragorn looked off into the trees, his eyes distant.

"I thought that it wouldn't be an honorable death if I died on this journey but now, I have something else to live for..." His voice lowered almost to an inaudible whisper. He looked back at me and my heartbeat quickened. His eyes softened as he took in my features and my face flushed.

"I needed to protect the hobbits and my comrades..." His answer relieved me and I pushed hair out of my face. "I'm sorry I reopened your old wounds..." I said quietly and looked to the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Aragorn." My voice was sincere and I really meant it.

"It is alright, the pain has dulled and I don't even think about her anymore. Just you..." My face immidiately redenned and I looked away.

Did I just hear him right?

"Aragorn, what?" I asked him shyly, my cheeks still red with blood. "I worry about you, Breeze. You seem... weaker." He explained and I grew quiet.

"It's the Ring. Since Gandalf passed, it's been haunting me more than usual..." He raised an eyebrow. "Usual?" I nodded. "It keeps whispering me wealth and power if I take it. It said that I could be more powerful than Sauron..." I explained and a shiver racked through my body, causing him to frown.

"Your hair is down..." The ranger changed subjects suddenly, causing me to start playing with it. He picked a few of the dark golden strands in his fingers and twisted them around between his forefinger and thumb.

"I like it. It makes you look... womanly." He smiled at me and I weird tingling sensation filled my stomach. I smacked him gently on the arm at his smart remark.

"I do not care how I look on a quest to save Middle Earth. Nor, I don't care how I look in front of you or the rest of our company..." I said back, a smug smile on my face. He simply raised an eyebrow and was fighting a smile. A yawn escaped my mouth and I made a sleepy noise. Aragorn just chuckled and stood up so I could lay down.

"Get some sleep, Quwen..." He pulled back the soft blankets and I slipped off my boots. Slidding beneath the covers, he placed them over me and tucked me in. He sat himself back down on the covers.

"Aragorn, can you promise me something?" I asked quietly and he looked at me with his bright blue eyes. "Don't leave me like Gandalf. I don't think I can afford to lose another person who's important to me. Especially you." I whispered and my eyes grew heavy with sleep. "I promise I won't leave you, Quwen..." He whispered before he brushed hair from my face. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and cupped my face with his hand. The kiss on my forehead lasted forever before he rose from the cot.

"May your dreams be ever peaceful..." He smiled down at me and brushed his hand along my cheek once more before walking off. I let my eyes slide closed and settled in deeper under the covers.

I awoke a few hours later, the sky was still dark and I blinked the sleep away. I had the sudden urge to stretch my legs and I rose from my cot and walked back into the clearing.

To my suprise, most everyone was asleep except for Aragorn in Boromir. The ranger was standing and looking out into the woods while Boromir sat perched on the roots of a large tree.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn said and neither of them noticed me.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope..." I advanced forward quietly and placed a hand on the Gondorian's shoulder. He jumped and looked at me with wide grey eyes. My eyes softened at his words and made me think that the Gondorian was so much different than he appeared to me.

"Boromir, there is always hope. Hope is only lost when we give up hope on each other..." I spoke in softened words like a mother speaking to her child. He shook his head and scoffed. Aragorn now turned to face us and saw me awake. His lips turned down in a frown and he sent me a stern look. Shrugging my shoulders at him, I comforted the Steward's son.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our-our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I-I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you seen it? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver? Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the ringing of silver trumpets?" Boromir looked between Aragron and I.

He painted a beautiful descriptive picture and I could clearly see the white city in my mind. "I have seen it long ago..." Aragorn nodded but I shook my head.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir beamed brightly now and I squeezed his shoulder.

"Breeze, it is so beautiful. I wish for us to see it together. When I hear the gasp escape your lips, I will know that I have returned home to my glorious city and that hope may be restored..." He took my hand off his shoulder and took my other one up in his and kissed them both. I glanced up at Aragorn and saw the angry look on his face and he turned away.

"I think that we should all get some rest..." Half of it was to Boromir, the other half to Aragorn. Boromir bowed his head and left to find sleep but Aragorn remained.

"What were you still doing up?" I asked him and he turned around to face me. "Sharping my weapons..." He replied sheepishly and I smiled, laughing at him. "There will be time to clean your weapons later. You need as much rest as I." I took his hand and towed him to his sleeping quarters.

"I don't appreciate it when you scold me like a child." Aragorn teased and I smiled up at him. "Don't think of it as scolding. Think of it as a... sugestion." I jested back earning a chuckle from him. "Well goodnight, Aragorn." I bowed my head. Looking back up to him, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the silver light. I swallowed nervously and placed my hands on either side of his face.

Tilting his head down, I reached up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Slowly and in a dream like state, I pulled away and Aragorn slipped his hand over mine and brought it up to his mouth. Kissing it gently, he then rubbed my hand along his dark stubble and smiled. "Good night, Quwen..." He whispered and then I reluctantly pulled my hand from his and walked back to my cot.

I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away and that weird tingling sensation was back but it was pleasant this time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Longer chapters coming up, so a longer read. Hope you like this one. Tell me your opinion and review!**

* * *

I was yanked from what felt like unconciousness by someone pulling on my tunic. I grumbled under my breath and swatted at it. The tugging continued and I lashed my foot out at it.

"Del... Go away..." I mumbled and I rolled over on the cot. Being asleep under the umbrella of leaves, I felt as if I had drifted back to my old life. Del had often been my way of waking in the morning but apparently this morning was not an exception.

Now it began prodding and I rolled over and blindly lashed out, hitting something soft. They let out a quiet grunt and when I tried to pull my foot away, it was caught by a pair of warm hands. I lazily opened my eyes and followed the red and gold colored fabric up to the face of the Gondorian. The sun shown down on me brightly, causing my sleepy eyes to burn. Boromir simply chuckled and I lay back on my cot. I let out a grumble and covered my face with a pillow.

"Good morning to you, too..." His voice was rather humerous and I hated morning people. After I returned to my cot after last night, I just collapsed onto the soft cushion and it didn't feel like I had moved at all. But now, here was Boromir, to rise me from my peaceful sleep. He still held onto my bare foot but eventually released it and he tucked it back under my warm covers. He sat down in the exact place Aragorn was last night and I frowned.

"Aragorn told me to come wake you..." He said quietly and I grumbled and rolled over, burrying my face in my pillows.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up..." His voice was filled with laughter and I rolled my eyes lazily at him. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed it in slow circles. "Come on, Breeze. Wake up..." He now leaned down and whispered it in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I placed my hand over his face and pushed him away.

"Fine then, I guess I'm just going to do this the hard way..." He got up off the cot and walked away to my relief. I groaned and rolled over once more but then someone reached under the covers and grabbed my ankles. My eyes shot open and I reached for my dagger that I had placed under my pillow but it was gone. I was yanked from my cot and landed uncerimoniously on my butt. The Gondorian was smiling broadly and laughing while he pulled me across the ground.

"Boromir!" I shrieked and tried reaching for his hands but he released my ankles and I looked around. I was back in the clearing, the rest of the Fellowship was just starting to rise. All the sleep was gone from my eyes and I was infuriated, more so than I was with Del on the mountain.

"You better run, Gondorian!" I straightened my clothes out and sent him a dangerous look, one that could undoubtubly kill. For a moment, a look of genuine fear crossed his face. The large man suddenly took off at a dead sprint.

Giggling evilly, I ran after him. He was laughing loudly and we wove in and around the trees in the large courtyard. Disappearing behind one tree, Boromir looked behind him and saw that I was gone. I stalked my prey and stepped silently around the twigs and leaves. Going in for the kill, I pounced on the Steward's son and he let out a loud yell. Both of us tumbled to the ground and into the soft grass. I held him down to the ground and sat atop him. Both of us were breathing heavily and I pushed the hair from my face.

"You could have just waited until I had woken up..." I said breathlessly and I placed a hand over my beating heart. "Well that wouldn't have been any fun then, wouldn't it?" He raised an eyebrow and I rolled off him.

"Do it again and I will cut something off next time..." I teased as I tossed my hair over my shoulder and walked away.

~Third Person's POV~

Boromir watched her leave. He was still breathless and part of it wasn't because of the running. Breeze had invigorated him like he had planned before he set his plan into action. She got so furious when he woke her early. Aragorn had gave him permission to wake the lady himself and that delighted the Captain-General of Gondor. He hadn't wanted to make her that angry but he missed seeing her playful and rambunctious atitude. He let out a loud chuckle before he mopped a hand over his face and rising from the ground.

Breeze made her way back into the clearing and walked to her things, blood still boiling. Aragorn noticed her suddenly furious mood and watched in amusement as she fiddled around, looking for her weapons. She briskly strapped her various daggers and sword on and she grasped her long sword in her left hand. Like he had warned, she was favoring her right shoulder and he was glad she heeded his warning.

Being a healer herself, she was probably aware of the damage that had been done as soon as the orc sword punctured her smooth skin. Still, the ranger let a small smile take over his lips as he watched her stalk from the clearing after throwing her swords back to the ground in a fit of anger. Yet, he still wondered where she would go and he rose from his spot to follow.

In a fit of rage, the female ranger let her feet take her where they wished. Her foot falls were quiet on the short grass path. After a short while, they brought her to what appeared to be an achery shoot. Legolas was practicing and firing arrows rapidly, hitting the bullseye each time. The woman watched in delight as her elf friend performed his graceful assult on the motionless targets. She let her mouth fall open in awe abd her eyes were wide.

"Is there something you need help with, Lady Quwen?" Breeze hadn't noticed the elf had stopped and her gaze drifted away from the unscathed target and to the blonde elf. She blinked a few times to right her dazed mind and stared at him. "Oh, no. I was just watching, carry on..." She stepped back a few paces, giving him more room. He merely quirked his dainty brow before resuming his practice.

"Legolas, where do they keep the bows?" she suddenly asked and the woman doubled back, realising that she voiced her thoughts out loud. "Do you need a bow?" He asked as he released another arrow. She didn't answer and the elf stopped and sighed. "You can't hide from him..." Her eyes flicked back to him at the comment.

"From who?"

"Aragorn...?"

"Of course I can! I made sure to cover my own tracks... This isn't my first time being trailed you know..." Quwen couldn't contain the smirk from covering her features. Legolas approached a rack of bows near a tree where he had been standing. Breeze immidiately rushed over and picked up a solid, silver bow. She was about to draw it back when the elf snatched it from her palms and examined it himself.

Aragorn had warned him to make her take it easy so the elf came up with a plan. He turned his nose up at it and placed it back in its spot before picking up an even heavier bow.

"Here, try this..." He held it out to her but her forehead wrinkled. She placed her right hand on the base and her left on the string. With an amused smile upon his face, Legolas watched the woman struggle with the strong bow. Grunts and angry screams filled the air as she tried to draw back the string but to no avail. Finally, after she had her chest heaving up and down because of her straining, she gave up.

"I don't think that your shoulder is ready enough for archery yet. Go rest it." He told her, his voice lightly scolding. She scowled at the elf before placing the heavy bow back into his waiting palm and stalking away. "You are an evil elf!" She grumbled before disappearing into the trees.

To his dismay, Quwen returned the next day, slightly aggitating the blonde elf. "I see you were able to sneak away from him again..." Legolas greeted as he notched another arrow. She was suprisingly silent but her foot falls were the only signal of her presence. She came to stand beside him and he looked down at her. Her hazel eyes were full of pleading and he sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Quwen, stop..." He looked away into the trees but he could still feel her gaze on him. "Please, Legolas! Please!" Her voice raised an octave as she whinned and tugged on his sleeve. After an agitated growl, the elf finally complied. The female ranger felt a wave of pride wash over her for swaying the elf's feelings.

"I've been around enough archers to know the basics. When I was young, my father tried to teach me but I was occupied with other things..." She explained and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was but a child! I was procupied with fun and gaming!" her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. "I could only imagine what a troublesome child you must have been..." Legolas jested before handing her a light-weight, white bow. He picked up a quiver of arrows before he slung it over his shoulder so that he could just hand them to her.

"What are you talking about? I was a wonderful child!" She teased back but the elf scoffed. "Well, I maybe not perfect. My parents were always busy but they still kept me in line..." She explained and the elf grew silent.

It must be hard for her to live without her parents. The elf had only ever known little grief in his life as both his parents were alive and ruling over Mirkwood at this very moment.

"Go easy then, don't strain yourself..." he instructed and she nodded. She raised the bow up and extended her right arm out straight and slowly pulled the string back with her left. She winced a bit but she contained her agony.

"Like this?" She managed to squeak out whilst holding in the pain. Legolas stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips. He slightly rotated them so that they were squared away from the target. He raised her elbow up higher and lightly pushed her stomach in.

"Alright, lower your bow..." She complied and let the string slacken. "Your form is decent but add an arrow now..." He reached behind his head and he held an arrow before her. He showed her how to knock it and how to aim.

Stretching her arm out once more, she winced when she pulled back the taught string due to her injuries but her eyes were hard and determined. The elf stepped forward and straightened her out once more. Walking around, he stood opposite her and looked down the sights.

"Take a deep breath and... realease." As he finished the sentence, her arm gave out and the arrow flashed through the air. It sounded with a solid thunk as it hit the target and it landed off to the left, towards the edge of the target. The female scowled and lowered the bow.

A small chuckle was heard behind them and Breeze slowly turned around to face the eveasdropper. Haldir was watching, leaned up against a silver tree with Aragorn at his side. The lady ranger's cheeks darkened and she cast her eyes on the forest floor.

"Damn..." She mumbled under her breath as she looked up into the ranger's blue eyes. "No, carry on Lady _Quwen_... We are only here to watch." His blue eyes glinted playfully and her face fell.

"Be careful how you use that name, _Lord_ Aragorn!" She hissed out in a raspy whisper. Her eyes shifted nervously over to the other elf in the ring. His face was smoothed over with contentment as he rested his eyes on her. His blue eyes looked scutenizing and she felt the need to shrink away from him.

"Breeze, I told you to be careful..." Aragorn took a step forward but she matched it by taking a step back. "I am being careful. It doesn't even hurt any more... _Hardly_..." She grumbled under her breath and she turned back to the target. She narrowed her eyes and took aim. She released another arrow and this one landed closer to the center but still to the left.

"_Hardly_? If it hurts at all you should stop." Haldir pipped up and she flinched before bringing her bow down. "You were not intended to hear that..." She grumbled as she scratched her arm uncomfortably. The Lorien elf just smirked and continued to lean casually as he watched. He was rather impressed to see her doing this well for her fist endeavor.

After a few more shots, she grew agitated. The arrow continued to inch closer to the middle but it would not center. With an agitated growl, she took out one of her many throwing knives and threw it at the target. It landed in the dead center with a solid thud, shocking her small audience. Her hazel eyes were hard with determination.

She had never met a skill that had been so difficult. In the past, she had always been able to pick things up rather quickly. But, apparently, archery was an exception.

By high noon, her shoulder was growing tired. The ranger noticed quickly and claimed that the archery lesson was done for today. Quwen's lips turned down in a frown but she returned to the clearing with her companions. There had been a tad bit of chill in the air but it had disappeared when the sun had risen higher in the blue sky. A thought crossed the blonde ranger's mind at this time.

"Aragorn, when will we be leaving?" She suddenly asked and he turned to look at her. "I think it be best that we leave tomorrow at midday after we have recieved more rest. Why do you ask?" his blue eyes studied her carefully.

"Something lies in wait for us outside the forest... I have this unnerving feeling that something is about to happen, something terrible." Fear shown in her hazel eyes, causing something to stir inside the ranger as well. "You've had another dream?" Breeze looked shaken but slowly nodded.

"Death is coming again, but a voice inside my head said that I was the only one who could shy it away from the Fellowship..." she looked down at the ground now, uncertain as to what to do. "Well, if it is danger we face in the future, it may be best if we get your shoulder healed up. Come..." He led her away to the healing houses and sat her down. He retrieved some powerful salve and covered her wound with it. Smoke rose from the drying cream and Breeze hissed in pain quietly.

"What is this?" She asked through gritted teeth and she looked over her shoulder. "It is a powerful cream that speeds up the healing process. A wound that takes three weeks to heal, heals in one. It is a bit painful but the lasting affects are quite pleasing."

At a second glance, Breeze noticed that the wound had indeed begun to scab over. "And, since we heal rather quickly, it works even faster for our people..." He wrapped the creamy substance back up into a deep green leaf. "The pain is... is gone!" She easily moved her arm about but the ranger stopped her jerky movements. He placed the bundle in her hands and curled her fingers around the edges.

"I think it best if I gathered more medicine for our journey, do you not think the same?" She looked up at the ranger, fire flashing back into her eyes now that the pain was almost entirely gone. Aragorn nodded and they set about gathering the more powerful herbs. As they were about to finish up, Lady Galadriel herself appeared before them.

"Aragorn, would you please excuse yoursle. I need to speak with Quwen..." Her hazel eyes widened and she couldn't look away from the elf enchantress before her. The quiet footsteps behind her signaled Aragorn's leave and they were left alone.

Breeze remained silent as the lady moved about the room. She drifted over to a intricate wooden box placed in the center of a wide table. Her slim, pale fingers grazed the surface before slowly opening the beautiful box. Quwen expected something intricate and marvelous to be inside but her eyes only found a small vile of shimmering powder.

"This is the most powerful medicine that any mortal man shall come across. It has the power to change death into life..." The words echoed in the blonde maiden's head and her eyes were wide.

"Reverse death?" Breeze blinked once as the Lady of the Wood laughed. "No one can undo death, young one. But, the icy fingers of death can be warded off with this..." Lady Galadriel reached out and placed the shimering vile in her hands.

"I-I cannot take this. This is the most valuable medicine in all of Middle-Earth! I-I cannot-" Lady Galadriel cut her off. "I wish you to take it, Quwen." Her blue eyes were piercing and caused Breeze to look away.

"Go now, take what you have aquired and rest. Your journey only becomes more perilous from here, young ranger." Breeze shut her eyes and reopened them to find Galadriel gone. She looked around the room, searching for any clue as to where the Lady of the Wood had gone but she could find none.

As if in a dream like state, Breeze returned to the courtyard where the others rested. The afternoon was growing later and the sun was now beginning its descent in the sky. Everyone began to settle down for an afternoon nap it would seem. Smoke billowed from Aragorn's pipe as he sat and watched Breeze enter the yard. Her new elven satchel dangled at her side and the faint clinking of glass reached his ears.

In her hand, she held something else and her eyes were wide with uncertainty. Placing the satchel by her other things, she burrowed her new belonging inside the folds of cloth. Stretching back to her full height, the lady ranger walked past the remaining Fellowship and off into the trees.

"Do you think she can have children?" Pippin's voice floated easily on the air.

"Don't know Pip, think that she's a bit old for that, hmm?" Merry responded and they both watched her disappear.

"She's like eighty something! Practically a grandmother!" Aragorn chuckled at the hobbits remark.

"Well, what about elves? How do you think they have children! They're thousands of years old!" Merry added, causing Pippin to grow quiet in thought.

"Never thought about it like that... Legolas!" The curly haired hobbit leapt from the ground and ran up to the tall elf warrior who looked startled. He sent his dark haired friend a 'help me' look but the ranger shook his head.

~Quwen's POV~

I really needed to clear my mind right now, and Delgaranor was calling my name. I walked into the intricate stables still in awe at elven architetcure. A tall stable boy, probably not as young as I thought, walked passed gracefully.

"_Excuse me_?" He spun around just as gracefully and stopped just inches from my face. I reeled back as he got in my personal space and was about to slap him. "_Yes, what can I do for the lovely maiden_?" He flashed a brilliant smile at me, causing my cheeks to heat up. He knew that he was handsome and was using it to his advantage.

"I'm l-looking for the large speckled stallion that probably gave the stable hands some difficulty?" My words grew stronger as my eyes left his face and traveled around to look at all the other beautiful horses. His laugh was so bell like it was enchanting.

"Yes, I know him. He gave us quite the time. He is this way..." The elf lead me down the long corridor until we stopped before a horse I barely recognized. He had so many ropes tieing him down to the stall, I could barely see the white speckles that dotted his fur. Anger and fury boiled inside me.

"Del?" My voice cracked as I took in the scene before me. The large horse nickered and its dark brown eyes sparkled with mischeviousness. I was so angry, my brow started twitching.

"Who did this to my horse?" I snapped, the elf's good looks no longer clouding my thoughts. My instincts kicked in and I settled back on my heels. "I did of course, with the help of a few others. He would not cooperate and needed to be restrained..." The elf didn't seem to notice my anger. I ripped the dagger from its holster and set to cutting the ropes restraining him. Once the stallion was almost free, I turned on the elf-boy.

"Why would you ever treat horses this way? Why not put them in the paddock if they would not cooperate?" I cut the few remaining ropes holding Del. He shook out his mane and flattened his ears in the boy's direction. My anger kept rising inside me.

"How could someone do that to a valiant steed? Especially an elf!" My voice rose up and octave as I got louder. The elf's eyes filled with slight fear and he began to back up but I advanced on him. "If I ever so much as catch you treating any of these horses badly, I will make sure to tell Lady Galadriel!" The elf-boy shook his head like that was the worst possible scenario.

We began backing out until we were out of the stable. Del was right on my heels the entire time, adding to the terror that we had already placed in the elf's heart. "And Lady Galadriel won't be the worst part of it! I will personally see to your pain!" I was up in his face now, my finger on the tip of his dainty nose.

"Got it!" I finished and he nodded perfusely before turning and running off. My chest heaved up and down as I tried catching my breath from all the yelling. I huffed once more before straightening up and brushing out my clothes. I heard two chuckles to my left and looked over.

Aragorn and Boromir had watched what had just unfolded and they were now laughing at me. Del still stood obidiently behind me, his ears pricked forward.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at them but both their faces were filled with humor. "It was not funny if you saw what that elf did to him!" I snapped once more but they continued to laugh. Their chuckling lessened and they began to grow quiet.

"Breeze, that was not very nice..." Aragorn's eyes sparkled with humor as he continued to fight his laughter. "But, it wasn't fair!" I protested and glanced over my shoulder at Del who stood idly behind me. He nickered deeply and I wheeled on him.

"So you think that was funny as well?" The men behind me probably thought I was crazy for talking to my horse. The only response I got from him was a twitch of his ears. I growled lowly at the horse and playfully rustled his long bangs that hung in his face. He gave a playful whinney before bobbing his head.

"And now, gentlemen, I will begin my ride. Please do not follow, I wish to be alone, at least for a small while." I polietly shunned them from joining my ride and turned back to Del. Grabbing a handful of dark red mane, I swung up onto his back and took to the trees.


	26. Chapter 26

~Third Person's POV~

Boromir and Aragorn were out taking a stroll through the thick trees of Lothlorien. They talked of past battles and their experiences. It turned out, the Gondorian wasn't so arrogant as the ranger had thought in the beginning. "So, Breeze seems to enjoy Lorien. She seems, happy..."Boromir voiced his thoughts as many birds chirped overhead. "Hmm..." Aragorn was distracted and barely heard what the Gondorian had said.

"It's a shame really, that we must leave when she seems to be feeling better..." Once more, the ranger did not listen but his ears picked up the faint traces of a familiar voice.

"If I ever so much as catch you treating any of these horses badly, I will make sure to tell Lady Galadriel!" a voice was carrying easily on the afternoon's breeze. It was familiar but it sounded odd so angry. "And Lady Galadriel won't be the worst part of it! I will personally see to your pain!" Quwen stepped out of the stable with an elf before her, her finger on his sculpted nose.

"Got it?" She snapped before the tall elf ran off, terrified. It was quiet for a moment before Breeze straightened up and caught her breath, anger still evident in her hazel pools. The Gondorian couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips when he saw the expression on the elf's face and how much fear Breeze caused him. The ranger beside him also began laughing at her poisinous moment. Her large stallion stood behind her, large and threatening as usual to the Gondorian.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, clearly not seeing their humor any longer. "It was not funny if you saw what that elf did to him!" she added but the Gondorian couldn't contain his laughter.

"Breeze, that was not very nice..." Aragorn's eyes sparkled with humor as he continued to fight his laughter. "But, it wasn't fair!" she protested and glanced over her shoulder at Del who stood idly behind her, proud and majestic as ever. He nickered deeply and she wheeled on him.

"So you think that was funny as well?" The humor was gone from the ranger's icy blue eyes and was replaced with a new softness. It was very inspiring how she speaked to her horse with such endearing anger and teasing. The only response she got from him was a twitch of his ears. She rustled his bangs in his face before turning back to them.

"And now, gentlemen, I will begin my ride. Please do not follow, I wish to be alone, at least for a small while." She bowed slightly and pulled herself onto Del's back and rode off into the surrounding trees. Boromir sighed and watched her as she rode away. This caused the ranger's temper to flair and he shot a sharp gaze at the Gondorian.

"She talks to her horse as if he understands what she is saying..." Boromir voiced his thoughts and watched her form disappear completely in the trees.

"Horses are incredible creatures, my friend. Do not doubt their intelligence, especially that one..." The ranger warned before striding off back to the clearing.

Day turned to night and then once more, night was reborn to day in the never ending life cycle. Breeze had returned from her ride a few hours after her talk with the two men, causing the Fellowship to rest easily knowing that she was safe once more. Everyone quickly settled in for the night and obtained a remarkable amount of sleep for their predicament.

Most everyone awoke early and began preperations for travel. Breeze took her new satchel up into her hands and ran a hand over the smooth fabric. Inside this bag, was the most valuable medicine known to the entire world of Men and it was in her hands. She uneasily searched the inner folds and found what she was looking for. Her fingers sought out the small vile and her eyes shone brightly as the shimmering powder tumbled inside the delicate glass.

"What's that?" A chipper voice appeared by her side. She immidiately shoved the vile back inside the bag to hide it. Her hazel eyes fell on Pippin and she shook her head.

"Nothing, it was... spice for meat..." She lied easily and was suprised when the hobbit accepted her answer and left. She released a sigh of relief before whipping her hand across her brow. A film of sweat had developed during her lying words and she wondered why. She had lied before, easily at that? But why must things be different now? She slung the strap across her chest and tightened it.

"Breeze!" She looked up to find Boromir walking into the courtyard. It was only inhabited by her and the Gondorian now, everyone else was gathered at the docks. The Fellowship was to travel down the Anduin River instead of traveling on foot.

"We will shortly be leaving, I suggest you go tend to any other business you need done before we depart." The Gondorian grabbed his shield that had been casually placed against the base of one of the tall trees. He slung it across his back and left just as quickly as he came.

The female ranger watched him leave before swiftly allowing her feet to bring her to the stables. She approached Del's stall and found him relaxed, lightly munching on some hay from the floor of his pen. She made swift work of placing the saddle and briddle on the tall horse before slinging the heavy saddlebags over his speckled rump. She took his reigns into her gloved hands and tugged him along behind her. She was clad in her old traveling clothes, with the exception of a new leather tunic that sat atop the same deep blue fabric she had worn before.

She was glad that they had repaired her normal attire and was glad that had not forced new clothing upon her like the elves of Rivendell had.

When the pair reached the shores of the Anduin River, many had gathered here to see them off. She slung Del's reigns over his neck and gave him the order to wait for her return. Everyone was busy and was moving around rather quickly.

Legolas was placing bags of food and other supplies in the front of each specially crafted elven boat. Pippin and Merry were also sitting inside one of the boats when she approached. Looking down at the bag in his hand, Legolas pulled out a piece of lembas bread.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man!" Legolas took a bite of the bread before placing it back into the bag and walking away.

"How many did you have?" Merry turned to Pippin. The curly haired hobbit looked at his cousin for a moment, emberrasment and shame clearly written on his face. "Pippin, how many did you eat?" Breeze repeated the same question with a raised eyebrow.

"Four..." she giggled quietly as the hobbit let loose a loud burp. Her laughter exploded and caused a few of our company to look towards us. She dismissed them with the wave of her hand but her cheeks were a bright red from emberasment.

Everyone was suddenly gathered into a single file line. At first, the lady ranger only suspected a goodbye but when the dark green-grey cloak was slung across her slim shoulders, she was confused.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said as he fastened the elven leaf broach around Aragorn's neck. A different elf stood before each of the Fellowship members and copied the Elf Lord's gesture.

Stepping back, they let us go about our ways after we thanked them for the beautiful gift. But Lady Galadriel appeared before we could all disperse. She brought with her gifts of great meaning and power.

She gave Legolas a new, slender bow. To Pippin and Merry, she gifted them with two small yet deadly daggers. Sam was gifted with fine elvish rope, promised to never knot or break. Gimli did not wish for a gift, except to gaze upon the beautiful face of the Lady Galadriel one last time before they departed. And now the Lady of the Wood stood before the female ranger. Her hazel eyes lifted from the ground to warily look upon the elf enchantress.

"For you, Lady of the North, the Book of Knowing. Ask it any question and this book will reveal all secrets you wish to know, save a few..." She smiled brightly at the nervous ranger who bowed her head.

Galadriel pulled Aragorn aside to share a few private words with and he returned to the group minutes later. His face was solem yet when he looked at Breeze, it seemed to lighten a bit. She also gifted Boromir with a few low, reassuring words that had missed Breeze's ears. And to Frodo, she gave the light of Earendil.

Returning to her horse, Breeze whispered into his ear to just follow the river and be ever watchful for orcs. The stallion dipped his head before trotting off downstream. And so with one final goodbye, the Fellowship climbed into the boats and sailed down the great river, unaware of what dangers lay ahead.

~Breeze's POV~

Looking out at the surrounding mountains, a woeful sigh escaped my lips. Gimli was snoring quietly ahead of me, having fallen asleep to the gentle rocking of the river below us. Legolas paddled the boat forward and I just sat and watched the terrian slowly pass. "Is there something troubling you, Quwen?" I looked over my shoulder at the smiling elf and I just smirked.

"Actually, the problem is I have nothing to do..." Once more, I sighed and rest my chin in the palm of my hand which was perched atop my knee. "Why don't you try to read your new book?"

Remembering my gift, I reached into my satchel and retrieved the hard covered book. Opening the front cover, my fingers grazed the pages and a smile broke across my lips. I flitted to the first page, or what should have been the first page. I was only met by the cream colored blankness of a wordless page, making me scowl.

"There are no words in this book..." I grumbled under my breath. Legolas chuckled behind me and I turned through more of the pages. I was only met with more emptiness and I was about the throw the book into the water.

"Maybe you broke it?" The elf jested behind me. "I wish Galadriel would have told me how to use this blasted book! Now, I must guess!" My brow furrowed together as I studied the blank pages.

"How do you work?" I mumbled quietly under my breath. Nothing came onto the pages and with an irritated grumble, I slammed the cover closed. "How do you work!" I yelled, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to me. My face heated up and I only offered a shy smile before going back to the book.

When I picked it up, something felt different. Cautiously, I opened the weathered pages once more. Flipping through the pages, I finally saw a few words and stopped. "One must only ask a question..." Legolas peered over my shoulder and read the script.

"Hmm... What should I ask?" I glaced back at the elf. He shrugged his shoulders and continued paddling. "What does the layout of the land look like from out current location?" I shut the cover of the book and quickly opened it to find the first page adorned with a map, or rather a piece of a map. Russling through the next couple which were also filled with maps, the fifth page had a large map showing the Anduin River and Lothlorien, Gondor and Rohan also made an appearance and my eyes ate up the information.

"Who is the heir of Isildur?" I asked, more quietly this time. Opening the book, the first couple pages were blank until one word caught my eye. It was in the upper left hand corner of the page and the dark ink told me what I already knew.

"Aragorn..." I said quietly, running my fingers over his beautifully written name. The ink seemed raised from the page and left an odd feeling on the end of my fingertips. Glancing up, I peered across the calm waters of the Anduin and looked at him. His face was calm as he paddled but his blue eyes were ever watchful on the bank alongside the river. He seemed to feel my gaze upon him and looked away from the bank. His blue eyes caught my hazel ones and with a blush I turned away.

"How is your shoulder?" Legolas asked suddenly, stirring up conversation. "It is better, it still aches but my strength is returning quickly. Aragorn still says I need to take it easy, though..." I scowled and rubbed my hand over the cover of the book.

"He does not want to see you hurt. He cares for you, Breeze." My eyes lifted from the book to the elf. "He cares for me?" The odd sensation entered my stomach again.

"Yes, and I'm sure you care for him as well. Just as you care for the rest of the Fellowship..." A knowing smirk crossed his lips and I turned away. Apparently, the elf had seen that hopeful look in my eye when he said Aragorn cared for me.

"Legolas, you are a sly elf, are you aware of that? Always medling in my business..." I grumbled under my breath and he laughed quietly. "I wouldn't refer to it as medling. Just... helping." He had to stop and think about it for a moment. I raised an eyebrow at him but pushed my thoughts away.

Aragorn's boat pulled away from the pack and he signaled to go ashore. Legolas skillfully directed the elven boat to the shore and we pulled them ashore. I stepped out of the white boat and my feet were glad to be back on solid ground once more. I helped to unpack the bags and held my satchel tightly to my body, protecting it. I slumped down to the ground and sat on the bank, reclining back and stretched out on the ground.

"My legs were getting so cramped in that small space..." I mumbled and rubbed a hand over my face. "We had plenty of room in our boat!" Pippin said as he laid his bed out next to mine. "I would assume so Master Hobbit, considering your legs are substantially shorter than mine..." I winked at him playfully and he laughed.

"I wonder what it's like, being tall..." He looked off into the sky, a thoughtful look on his face. "It has it's useful moments, especially when one needs to reach something upon a high shelf or when mounting a horse..." I also followed his gaze and he scoffed.

Letting my mind suddenly wander, I reached over and found the book and picked it up. "Do you contain any good stories?" I opened the cover to find pages upon pages, overflowing with stories. Some long and some short, others had pictures and maps.

"Can you tell me the story of how Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand?" Quicky shuting the book, I reopened it and found words on the pages once more. And so, I indulged myself in the story. My hand reached down and pulled one of my daggers from its sheath and my fingers played with the handle.

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie..." I shuttered at the thought as I stopped reading the passage and looked up at the sky.

The origional Nine rings for the Mortal Men were potentially the Nazgul, the Ring wraiths. My lip turned up in disgust and I went back to the book.

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them, In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie..."

The sky darkened and we set up camp for the night. Aragorn would not let us risk a fire so we had to deal with the bitter cold with just our body heat. Sam managed to pass out what food we didn't have to cook and everyone settled in. I still held the book in my hands, my eyes eating up the words on the pages.

To my dismay, I turned the next page over but it was blank. The story was over? Sighing, I placed the hard cover book on the ground next to me and looked out across the great river. Boromir and Aragorn were a short distance away, talking quietly to each other.

Something caught my eye. A log floated down the river, alone, no other debris around it. A dark shape moved suddenly and my eyes widened. My hand gripped my sword hilt tightly.

"What is that?" I asked quietly and the two men quickly joined my side. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said quietly as we watched the log float further away. "Moria? He has pursued us that far?" I asked and both of them nodded.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman..." Aragorn explained and I took a step back. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir added lowly. I looked between both of the men and then back out at the river.

"What do you purpose we do?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Frodo watching us. "There is nothing we can do. He is on the other side of the river and he sits in wait until we cross..." Boromir stated and I shook my head.

"Breeze, get some sleep, there is nothing left for us to do." The ranger commanded me but I was tired of doing nothing. "No, I want to keep watch. You men never let me do anything around here!" I grumbled under my breath and both of them smiled broadly.

"Very well, we will accompany you!" Boromir sat down on a boulder near the edge of the river and watched the opposite side. "Do as you wish. I am not the one to command you. Like you would follow my orders anyway..." The last part was once again under my breath and was a little grumpy.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and I looked up to find a cloud pass over the moon. With it came more clouds, many more cloulds. My lips turned down in a frown when I felt a few of the first wet drops hit my face.

"You picked a lovely night to keep watch, Breeze..." There was a hint of sarcasm in the Gondorian's tone and made my temper flair. I took the book and placed it under my cloak and pulled the warm material closer to my body. I also slung the deep hood up over my head in an attempt to stay dry.

Solemly, we sat together, quiet for only a few moments at a time. We exchanged a few short tales about past battles. Boromir talked the most, leaving Aragorn and I to listen to his valiant stories.

He talked about his family, his father Denethor, and his younger brother Faramir. When the younger brother was mentioned, Aragorn and I got another earful of their misadventures together. But, throughout the entire discussion, I could see the love and care that Boromir had for his brother. And even when he spoke about how his father was a bit unfair at times, I could still see how strongly he cared for him.

"What about you, Breeze? You never told us much about your past..." Boromir suddenly stopped and I looked up from the ground were I had been staring. I shifted uneasily under his gaze and held the book tightly in my hands.

"I...It's a long, boring story! I'm sure you don't-"

"I'd love to hear it!" Boromir interrupted me and my eyes flashed in annoyance. He was so persistant and I sighed heavily. "Well, I don't even know where to begin..." My eyes darted around between the two men, uncertain as to how much to reveal.

"Then start with your real name! Surely, you have another name besides Breeze or Lady of the North?" Boromir stared at me intensly and I swallowed nervously.

"Well..." I looked up at Aragorn and he had a glint of amusement in him. He liked seeing me crumble under the pressure. "You said you were of the Dunedain bloodline, if I recall..." Boromir tried helping me along and I slowly nodded, still looking at the ranger.

"I-I guess you could say I was of... high birth..."

"And exactly how high would that be?" Aragorn suddenly burst into the conversation and I sent him a nasty glare. For he already knew of this information and was only helping Boromir to find information.

"My father, was also a ranger. A highly respected one at that. He served under the fifteenth Chieftain of the Dunedain of the North, Arathorn ll..." At this point, I grew quiet and waited for Boromir's reaction. He too, was silent for a moment. The Gondorian looked to Aragorn who seemed virtually unfazed by this new discovery.

"Arathorn? So you mean to say that..." He pointed his index finger at the silent ranger who nodded. Visual anger flashed through his eyes, causing me to flinch. "This whole time, you knew and did not tell me? Why did you not tell me?" Boromir snapped at Aragorn. He stood up which in turn, caused me to follow his actions.

"I did not tell you because it was not my secret to tell..." Aragorn replied cooly, unaffected by the Gondorian's yelling. "And I suppose you know her true identity as well?"

I didn't know why Boromir was getting so defensive about not knowing all this about me. At the ranger's silence, he turned back to me. "You told him your name, too! Why, Breeze? Why did you not tell me?" His grey eyes suddenly softened and he seemed to shrink.

"I...I didn't think I could trust you yet..." I replied quietly. "When did he know?" The Gondorian faced me fully now, completely ignoring the ranger. I didn't answer him and he took a shaky step closer. He grasped my wrist suddenly, causing me to flinch.

"When did he know?" His grey eyes were full of pain and I could hardly stand to look at them.

"Moria..." His eyes clouded over and it seemed as though he had been physically struck with pain. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Boromir. Please don't think badly of me becuase I did not feel inclined to tell you my secrets..." I looked down at the ground, feeling rather ashamed that I didn't trust my friends. He laughed quietly but it was not full of humor, more of disbelief.

"I do not think badly of you, my lady. I don't think it even possible..." My eyes raised back up to his face. His eyes were warm with understanding but it caused me to take a step back at his soft tone.

"And if it would be to much to ask, what is your true identity?" He brought his hand up and grasped my chin gently, turning my face towards him. "Q-Quwen, daughter of Ronaer..." I said softly, my hazel eyes full of uncertainty and worry.

"Quwen... A lovely name for a lovely lady!" Boromir smiled widely and brushed some hair from my face. His features seemed to lighten significantly but I could tell he was still in a foul mood. His gloved hand lingered longer than necessary and I looked away.

"And your mother? What happened to her?" Aragorn suddenly interrupted our moment but I was thankful. I sat back down on my boulder and sighed, trying to get my heart rate to slow from the Gondorian's caring actions.

"My father was traveling with Arathorn himself. They were close friends and my father was always at his side. On one endeavor, they traveled through the wonderous plains of Rohan. They came to rest at Edoras one night on their trip to the White City. A blonde woman seemed to catch his eye as she was out tending to the horses in a paddock. He wished to go on a ride and origionally it was her place to help him with his steed with her being a stable maid. But, she meerly waved him off and told him to prepare his own damn horse..." I laughed quietly now, thinking of how rude my mother had been.

"She was the Stablemaster's eldest child and was to inherit the position when he passed. Yet, she did not want it. After more encounters with this rambunctious female, my father learned of her name. Arya, it was. And even when she was covered in dirt and horse manuer, he found her rather lovely. She told him her story about how she didn't want to be a Stablemaster and begged him to let her leave with him and his master. After some arguing, my father finally agreed..." I stopped now to take a breath and looked up at Aragorn. He was looking at me, his blue eyes intent.

"And so, my father whisked her away in the night. And with them, she took one pregnant mare that had been mated with a Mearas stallion, back to the North, without her father's blessing, I might add. And the colt was born and gifted to me, Roaner's eldest child..." I smiled and thought of Del.

I was young when I first met the horse. I had lied when I told Boromir that we had only been together ten years. It was a lot longer than ten. Mearas had extremely long lives and Del was no exception to that legend.

"But my mother would tell it a different way. She would say that some scrowngy ranger from the North kept bugging her. He confessed his undying love for her and begged her to follow him back to the North where they eventually got married and had a three children..." I snorted when I thought of how different a story they would tell.

"You say three children? The eldest is yourself but what of the others?" Boromir asked, his mind probably wondering about his own brother. "I had two younger siblings, Roanen and Ariyana. They both reflected the looks of my father and they could easily be seen as family. Ariyana had dark hair like our father and fit in rather well with the rest of the children. But I was different. My mother and father loved me, adored me, but I was still different. I was the only child in the North to ever have light colored hair, the rest only had shades close to the color of the night sky..." I sighed as I remembered how I had been teased by the younger children.

It was part of the reason I had acted out and became the way I am today.

"I know not what has become of my siblings. Our parents were killed when I was only of eighteen years of age. By then, I had asked my father to teach me the ways of the sword for that very purpose and yet I was unable to protect them. We had been hidden away in the stables where Del had been waiting to carry us away. But the orcs thought different. They thought it would be funny to break the damn that held the water back from eating up our village. The frigid water's washed me away from my brother and sister who were still in the rafters of the stables. When I awoke the nest morning, my body could hardly move and I was almost frozen entirely to the ground. But when I looked around, Del was resting peacefully at my side and we had somehow managed to get out of the strong current." My eyes began to slightly water now, recalling all the old memories I had kept at bay. I released a shaky breath and continued.

"When I returned to the village the next morning, there was nothing left. No wooden buildings, no merry lights that came from inside homes, no laughter from the children. Nothing. I searched frantically for my family and only found my parents' bodies so I buried them in the cold ground. But, I was unable to find my younger siblings and that gives me hope..." Both of my friends sat quietly, probably at a lose for words. I was the soul surviver of our Dunedain village and I was alone, save Aragron.

"I'm sorry for all your losses, Quwen... It must have been hard for you, being so young and all..." Aragorn tried to comfort me and I sniffed before whipping my nose.

"I can see that have the looks of a woman of Rohan! Ah, yes! This information explains your similarities to the Horse Lords..." Boromir said quielty as he stroked his beard. He changed the subject rather quickly, but thankfully it distracted me from my inner termoil.

"Indeed it does... I have been mistaken multiple times for a daughter of the Rohirrim. I even lived there for a short while, but that was a long time ago..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I knew Theoden when he was only a man of twenty years... He has changed much over the years, I presume, for I have not visited recently..." I scratched the back of my head for a moment before reclining back.

"There, is that enough information for you?" I playfully jested but pouring out all the details of my past was rather tiring. Both men nodded and the rain ceased to fall. Pulling the book from the folds of my cloak, I asked for a new story and began reading.

"Which road do you suggest that we take?" The Gondorian changed subjects rather quickly, leaving me to my book. Aragorn sat in silence, pondering all options. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup and strike out for Mordor from a place of strenght!" His sudden outburst caused me to look up from my story.

"There is no strenght in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn replied quietly as he looked over at me. My eyes quickly darted back to the book and I tried to occupy myself with reading but I couldn't help but listen.

"You were quickly enough to trust the elves! Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that..." Aragorn went to turn away but Boromir suddenly grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. I shut my book loudly but still I could not direct their attention on me. I quickly rose from my spot and approached them.

"You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, what you are..." Boromir got in the ranger's personal space and I advanced forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Gondorian looked down at me, anger hardening his grey eyes.

Slowly he released his grip on Aragorn who pushed him away. "I will not lead the Ring a hundred leauges of your city..." Aragorn's words were venemous and he cast me a softened look and they alomst beckoned me to follow him when he turned and left. I looked at Boromir one last time, a storm was brueing inside his eyes. But, I followed after Aragorn who walked back further down the riverbank. He glanced sideways at me when I walked up to join him.

"Do not worry about him. In time, he'll come to see that the Ring will do no good for Gondor..." I reassured him quietly.


	27. Chapter 27

~Third Person's POV~

Aragorn was glad that Quwen had followed him away from Boromir. He had gotten quite hostile when the discussion of their next path was brought up. And of course the ranger had made a point to bring up her lingeage but it was for his own interests.

Someone could easily mistaken her for a woman of Rohan because she indeed looked like one. Her dark golden hair, even when kept up, seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and turn into gold. Her eyes were the same.

In a beam of sunlight, the normally dark hazel irises would melt into rippling pools, only sometimes exposing the green flecks that resided deep within them. And they were curious and the emotions inside them would shift quickly which only led the ranger to keep guessing how she felt. And sometimes her eyes betrayed her.

Sometimes he would catch her watching him but he did not mind.

And the best part was that she understood how powerful the Ring was. She understood that the Ring could not and would not go to Gondor or else the White City would fall to Sauron's power.

"How many more days will we be traveling by river?" Her voice cut through his thoughts. It was quite and humble, almost as if she did not wish to infuriate him further. "We have one days journey left before we pull off at Amon Hen and continue on foot from there." When he looked at her, her face was troubled.

"We get closer to Mordor everyday, but I fear we still have a long journey before us. Danger is ininent and I fear for the safety of the hobbits..." Quwen's face was strong with determination but her eyes showed uncertainty

"Do not doubt yourself. You are strong and in your heart you know it..." When she turned to him, her eyes so clear and crisp, he softened immidiately. "Quwen..." He said quietly and reached up to touch her cheek with his right hand. His calloused hand sent tingles down her spine and she supressed a sigh at his touch.

"I do not fear death. Only the risk of losing another. Losing you..." At this point, she reached up and touched the hand on her face with her own. She shut her eyes, hiding them from his own. After a deep sigh, she reopened them.

"You will not lose me, I am right here..." He replied back, taking her other hand in his. She looked down now, at the hands glasped together. Her opposite hand left his hand on her cheek and touched the jeweled ring on his hand. He watched her for one moment more before his own eyes drifted to the special ring.

"I have noticed this ring before but was afraid to mention it..."

"It is the Ring of Barahir. Lord Elrond gave it to me as he told me my true lineage long ago..." She moved it slightly on his finger. "It's beautiful..." She looked back up at him with a smile and his breath caught in his throat.

The clouds uncovered the moon and lit up the night, along with the ranger before him. The moonlight cast a silver glow over her, turning her hair a light gold. He also noticed something glint and moved closer to see it. He pushed back the material covering her neck and revealed a sparkling silver necklace that consisted of a lion head.

Its eyes were saphires and the mouth of the beast was slightly agape. He gingerly picked it up and her breathing hitched when his fingers brushed the soft skin of her neck.

"It matches your sword. One could only guess it was a gift of your father's." A knowing smirk was on his lips and her own pair twitched up. "You know me to well, Aragorn..." She laughed quietly before moving his hand away from the necklace. She had not realised how close they were together and stepped back. "I think I shall retire for the night..." She went to step away but was pulled back by their still glasped hands. She looked back at their hands and smiled.

"Aragorn?" She looked up at him questioningly. He pulled her back to him and their bodies pressed up against one another. He quickly placed his hand on the small of her back, successfully holding her to him.

"Aragorn...?" Her voice was almost a whisper and came out shakily. He looked down into her hazel eyes and the green flecks appeared suddenly. His hand subconciously caressed her face and she leaned into his touch. The ranger didn't know what he was doing so close to her. He leaned down until the tips of their noses brushed. Her heart beat quickened and she took in a deep breath. She took in his smell then, a combination of sweat, grass, and fresh air. It was a completely natural smell and she loved it.

And now, his lips hovered over hers and she was tempted to just close the distance but she restrained herself. She released a shaky breath and he looked worried.

"Breeze, is there something wrong?" His voice was deep and soothing, relaxing her slightly. He had felt her tense up suddenly and rubbed her back reassuringly. "I will always be here to protect you..." He told her quietly, she nodded slowly and shut her eyes. And now her she was in his arms, just like he wanted. He had hoped this moment would come so much sooner and now, here they were.

He wanted so badly to just kiss her, but it was not his place, not now. With a shaky breath of his own, he removed his arms from around her. He captured her hands in his own and brought them up to his lips. Placing light kisses across her knuckles, he was able to control himself.

"Forgive me for my actions. They were not right..." Aragorn looked away, ashamed about what he had almost done.

What if she had not felt the way he felt about her?

But when he pulled back, willed her eyes to open, he saw deep confusion written within them. There was also a bit of bitter disapointment inside and Aragorn's stomach churned when he noticed. Had he just sent her the wrong message?

"I-I better get some sleep." She told him reluctantly and didn't meet his eyes. Quwen was rather dissapointed when he had stopped. Her body had been screaming, waiting for their lips to connect but it never came. She went to turn away once more but he stopped her.

"Wait. Stay with me." She turned back to him and saw that his blue eyes were full of pleading. Quwen reluctatnly nodded once and Aragorn lowered himself onto the ground. He pulled her down with him and together they sat on the lownly shore.

Suddenly, a cool breeze rustled the trees and caused them both to shiver. Slowly, Breeze slid closer to Aragorn until her side pressed up against his. She hugged up against his side and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist and rested it on her hip. Aragorn rested his back against a boulder and let Quwen's weight rest more fully on him.

Her breathing suddenly evened out and when the ranger looked down, he saw her eyes closed. The hand on her hip reached up and smoothed her hair before returning back to its normal place. She grumbled softly before resting her arm across his stomach and snuggling up closer. He let a smile break across his lips at the pleasant warmth that radiated from her.

Pippin turned over on his bedroll and groaned softly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. A cool breeze had awoken him and he looked over to see that Merry had taken control of their blanket they had been sharing. He groaned softly before looking around.

In the moonlight, he could make out two figures standing in the moonlight. Squinting his eyes, he could fainly make out the dark blonde hair that belonged to Breeze. But, who was with her?

The hobbit looked around at the surrounding people. Legolas and Gimli were sleeping peacefully by one of the boats. All the hobbits were also asleep. But, where was Boromir?

Pippin scanned his surroundings and for a moment, he thought the man with Breeze was Boromir and he felt pride swell in him. But then he notcied someone sitting alone further up the bank of the river and after all those months of traveling together, he recognized Boromir's form easily. So, was it Breeze and... Aragorn?

The hobbit looked back to the couple and saw them get close suddenly. Aragorn reached up to touch her face and then their hands glasped together. And after a few quietly exchanged words, Breeze turned to leave but Aragorn stopped her and pulled her back. And then, they stood very close for a long time before slowly breaking apart.

A childish giggle escaped the hobbits throat and he swatted his sleeping cousin at his side. Merry woke with a start and looked around.

"What, Pip?" Merry's voice was groggy and filled with sleep. Pippin pointed at the couple on the shoreline and Merry sat up and looked over at them. "Breeze? And... Boromir?" Pippin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No! It's Aragorn!" He hissed quietly and smacked his cousin. "Aragorn, I can't 'magine that Boromir will be to pleased with this..." Merry looked nervous for a moment and looked back at his cousin. Pippin was smilling happily and looked rather cheerful.

"But look at them! They look good together..." He sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Pippin, go back to bed and let them have their moment..." Merry grumbled and laid back down to go to sleep. Pippin sighed once more, dreamily, before turning away and laying back down on his bedroll.

In the morning, when the sun broke the horizon, Boromir stood from his place where he had remained to keep watch. Blinking any sleep left over from his eyes, he stretched his muscles and groaned slightly. He had been left, alone, with his thoughts last night.

After his arguement with Aragorn, the Gondorian was furious but now his anger had subsided. But that was not what had been bugging him.

It was the fact that Quwen had followed after the ranger, almost as if to agree with him.

Boromir walked back to camp and took account of everyone. The hobbits were still all asleep, save Frodo, Legolas was placing things back into the evlen boats, and Gimli was quietly smoking his pipe. But, two others were missing. Quwen was not here. A wave of panic rushed through Boromir.

"Where is Breeze?" remaining calm, he questioned the elf. Legolas simply shrugged his shoulders and contiued placing things in the boats.

With an aggrivated huff, the Steward's son walked along the river bank until he saw a shape lying on the rocks ahead. As he drew closer, his face paled as he made out two forms, together. When Boromir approached, Aragorn tore his gaze away from the water and looked up at him. Quwen was still resting peacefully at his side, her hand drapped across his abdomen. The ranger's own hand covered hers while the other was surccured around her waist.

Boromir's lips turned down into a frown but when he approached, his footsteps woke her. She opened her hazel eyes slowly and looked around for a moment. Quwen realized that she was still hugged up to the other ranger in the group. Boromir noticed that her face flushed and she sat up, finally noticing his presence. Aragorn removed his arm from her waist and remained silent.

"Quwen?" Boromir asked, his voice slightly shaken. "I-I fell asleep when I was supposed to be keeping watch..." This time, Quwen didn't give away any hint that she was lying. This suprised the ranger because, normally, you could tell by just looking into her eyes.

"Oh... Well, don't let it happen again!" The Gondorian's tone was strong yet there was a hint of weakness residing under the surface. She nodded slowly before standing from the gravel shore and stretching. Boromir stalked back to camp and began loading supplies with Legolas when he heard Quwen's name mentioned and listened in.

"Oh, Sam! You should have seen it! Last night, Breeze and Aragorn were down by the river. And they..." Pippin exchanged a mischevious smirk with Merry. "Were close together... _Very_ close..." Boromir's blood ran cold and he stopped loading the boats. He saw Pippin wink at his hobbit compaions and they all laughed quietly. He felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart by an orc.

"Really? For how long?" Sam replied, seeminly very interested in the topic. "I don't know! But it was like it was out of a fairy tale!" Pippin chattered on and on about the blasted closeness, causing the Gondorian's temper to rise.

How could she have done this to him? After all this time, he had actually thought the Breeze showed some interest in him. But that hope was crushed at this disturbing news with Aragorn. Angrily, growling Boromir tossed his shield and sword into the boat and beckoned the hobbits to get in so they could continue.

The sun had risen higher up in the sky and the Fellowship was now floating down the river once more. Quwen was still riding with Legolas and Gimli but everyone was abnormally quiet today.

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked to Aragorn's boat and caught his eye. He sent her a smile which she gladly returned. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Boromir. But suddenly, the dark haired ranger turned and looked down the river, causing Quwen to look as well.

Stretching up into the sky, two huge stone statues sat on either side of the river. "The Argonath..." quietly slipped passed her lips. She had read about it in a book once when she was a young child. Yet this was nothing compared to the beautifully scripted words told by the author.

"It had only been a dream that I could one day, look upon the Kings of Old..." she watched in awe as they passed between the statues. Legolas laughed quietly behind her. Once they passed the statues, the ground seemed to fall away down river, signaling that they had reached the great falls of the Anduin.

When the boats reached shore, everyone let out a sigh of relief. No one really ejoyed traveling by water. Quwen picked up her things which included her satchel and book. She gently placed it on the ground and everyone began making camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn instructed and the lady ranger moved to help pull the boats from the water.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli argued and Pippin looked up nervously. Quwen sighed and walked over to her hobbit friend.

"I bet it's not really that bad, Pippin. Gimli just complains like a woman..." said dwarf snorted and Merry laughed quietly. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn snapped, his face becoming hard and commanding.

Once more, Gimli argued but then stopped when he recieved another heated stare from the ranger. "I'll be back, I'm going to get some firewood..." Quwen stated as she walked off into the trees. Aragorn had no time to protest and instead, noted that Boromir was also gone.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly said and Aragorn wheeled around to see the hobbit missing.

Quwen walked quietly through the trees, picking up a few pieces of wood, but only enough to consume one arm's work. Her shoulder felt remarkably better after a visit to the elves and she had almost all her strenght back. She was feeling rather light hearted and a sudden urge to sing came over her.

"Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all aligned. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade. All shall... fade..."

Realising this, she had sung this song before she met Gandalf and he brought her along on this journey. She never thought that she would embark on anything this important, not in a thousand years.

Rounding, a corner she stumbled upon Boromir and Frodo. Both of them were quiet and her face heated up. If she knew there had been people here, she wouldn't have sang. She raised her eyes up to Boromir, whose face was littered with anger and distress.

"Boromir, are you alright?" he only sent a hard glare at her. "Breeze, leave..." He ordered before turning back to Frodo. "Why must I leave?" she asked quietly, clearly confused about the circumstances. "Because, I do not wish to see you hurt..." She raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"And why would I get hurt?" But he seemed to ignore her. She could tell, in his eyes that he was different there was that hostile look inside him like when he had spoken with Aragorn the night before.

"Frodo, give me the Ring..." The Gondorian's voice came out shakily. Frodo simply shook his head and I took a few steps closer to the hobbit. "What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir snapped, his eyes darting to her. Frodo's footsteps caused the leaves to crunch underneath his feet. Quwen glanced over her shoulder to see him walking away.

"You fool!" Boromir ran past her with unbelievable speed. She immidiately turned to see the large man tackle the young hobbit to the ground. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!" They wrestled around for a moment before Quwen rushed forward and forced the Gondorian off the hobbit's small form. She threw him back into the leaves but he was able to keep his footing.

"Run! Frodo! Run!" She screamed and was relieved when he began to sprint away. The Gondorian's shaky breathing was the only noise in the area. The tension was thick in the air and an eerie smile crossed his face. He scoffed and pushed his sweaty hair from his face. "And you, you are so blind to what is right before you!" His words were angry. Her face was distorted with confusion and he laughed a humourless laugh.

"Breeze, I loved you! I watched over you and took care of you like a husband should do for his wife! But no, you will have none of that..." He began to pace around and made her nervous. "Yet, you are in love with a _mere_ ranger from the North!" He chuckled darkly again.

"And what of yourself! You are supposedly in love with a _mere_ ranger of the North! You belittle your companion out of jealously when I am just like him!" she snapped back, he grew quietly finally. Tears began to brim in her eyes becuase, in a matter of fact, she had noticed his small attraction towards herself.

"You didn't think I noticed how you would watch over me carefully? I have been so confused over all my emotions recently and my heart is unsure of what it wants!" she growled.

"Surely you could come to care for me, as I care for you!" He suddenly had a pleading look in his eyes. She shook her head and tears fell.

"Boromir, this is the Ring talking!" She snapped, her emotions clearly taking her over. "No... NO!" He suddenly became angry. "This love is real! This love is stronger than what you and that ranger share!" He pointed his hand out in the direction of the camp.

"That ranger is a fine man! Do not speak so unkindly of him!"

"Fine, if I can't have you, no one can!" He suddenly drew his sword and she followed, hazel eyes wide. "Forgive me, Breeze. I hate having to force myself on you..." His face was once again pleading and her mind reeled with confusion at his mood swings. He advanced at her and swung but she blocked.

Her shoulder still was not entirely healed and she had to step out from underneath his blade. She side stepped and did a graceful twirl to get away from him until there was once again space inbetween them. He advanced again and the clashing of metal filled the air. Sweat covered her brow and she was quickly tirring from the long battle.

But still, they went back and forth, exchanging attacks. Boromir slowly advanced forward, causing her to retreat. Her foot slipped on a stone and with a startled yell she fell backwards. Breeze landed on her rear and her fine sword slipped from her fingers. It clattered down the steep hillside and landed in a pile of leaves a good distance away from her.

The crunching of leaves altered her and she looked up to see a blade pointed at her throat. Boromir's blue-grey eyes were angry and an ugly scowl covered his features. She was about to reach for her short sword when suddenly his hand flicked to it. He hit it with the back of his hand and her eyes darted to his once more.

"B-Boromir! P-Please..." She stammered out as he pressed the blade closer to her throat, quieting her.

"Fine, do it! Kill me and do what the Ring wants you to do!" She snapped and swallowed.

"I'm the one clouding your thoughts about what lies ahead, just kill me and take the Ring! Frodo won't be able to stop you!" She started screaming at him and his face was still hard but he now realised the truth. "Just get it o-"

"ENOUGH!"

Quwen's eyes shot up and saw Boromir raise his sword above his head. He took an uncertain step forward and slipped on the moist leaves. He tumbled down the hill aways but when he landed, he hit his head hard.

As if a cloud had been lifted, he raised his head and looked around. A look of confusion was written across his face and Quwen was breathing heavily. Her chest heaved up and down out of fear, considering how close she had just come to a certain death.

"Quwen? What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked her as his gaze drifted around the surrounding trees. "You don't remember?" She asked quietly, thankful that he didn't want to kill her anymore. He shook his head, some leaves fell from his hair and back to the ground.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. "Y-You just tried to take the Ring... from Frodo..." She stopped, unsure if she should even mention what happened only moments ago. He nodded, seeming to remember that part but none of the rest.

"Y-You look frightened? Quwen, are you okay?" He crawled over to her but she crawled backwards. "Quwen, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her leg and her eyes darted down to it. She slowly nodded and he gave a weak smile before standing up. He seemed to be fine and back to normal so she also stood. Next thing he knew, Breeze slammed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He was stunned for a moment but then returned the strong embrace.

"Are you alright now?" She pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek, almost as if to check his temperature. His skin tingled with the touch and he leaned into it, his eyes shutting at the warm feelings it caused inside of him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." he whispered, his voice thick and hoarse. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at the maiden in his arms and smiled. But the smile fell as he watched her pupils suddenly dialate and then skrink back to normal.

But suddenly, a dreadful surge filled the air and caused the female to stumble back out of the embrace. "Breeze, what is it?" His grey eyes grew frantic. "Something is happening..." Her eyes darted around nervously and she bit her lip. The lady ranger suddenly reached inside her bag and felt around for the vile. It was seccured in its normal pocket and caused her to relax, but only slightly.

"We must return to camp!"

"No! They're here..." He understood her worry and nodded.

"Go! Run ahead and I will check back at camp!" She nodded quickly before running off at a dead sprint in the trees. Something was indeed wrong. Bursting into a clearing, orc cries and their stench greeted her nostrils.

Not hesitating, she unsheathed her sword and swung at the nearest orc to her. The ugly creature blocked and to her suprise, lashed out with his foot. Luckily, she was able to dodge but noticed that these were not normal orcs. They bore a white hand on their armor and were much smarter and larger than normal orcs. But still, she quickly decapitated the beast and worked her way through the crowd.

Another flash of silver caught her eye and realized Aragron was fighting amongst the foul creatures, his long blade shimmering in the sunlight. She made her way over to him and protected his backside from any orcs that approached.

"Find the halflings!" Her head swam with all that was happening. She needed to protect the hobbits. They wouldn't stand a chance against these orcs. In a flash, an orc that Breeze was about to kill fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from its back. Another fell at the hands of an axe and her dwarf and elf companions emerged.

"Aragorn! Breeze, go!" Legolas kept the orcs back and we rushed off together. They were stopped by another cluster of orcs. Legolas was easily and rapidly dropping any orcs around him.

Breeze was struggling with a particularly muscular Uruk-Hai. He had her pinned to a tree and was trying to press his blade to her throat. He growled and barred his crooked teeth at her. Breeze flinched back slightly before ducking under the blade and spinning around to cut him down the side.

In the distance, a horn was frantically being blown. Breeze looked to Aragron with knowing in her eyes. "The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed. "Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed and ran off into the trees, Breeze on his tail.

Another cluster met them and the sound of the horn was growing nearer. Breeze ducked and weaved between the black monsters, slicing as she went. Their blades only slightly grazed her arms and legs but she pushed on.

"Breeze, go!" Aragorn shouted as he punched an Uruk-Hai in the jaw. The beast let out a pained bark before falling to the ground. With a brisk nod, she set off and when she crossed over the hilltop, she froze.

There was Boromir, on his knees.

Three long, black arrows were protruding his chest.

His face was blank, but pain was evident in his eyes and he had grown pale. And now, the Uruk-Hai captain stood before him. The ugly creature reached down for an arrow and Breeze's ranger skills clicked back into place. She rushed forward, oblivious to the dangers around her. The Uruk drew his bow back, his face adorning an ugly scowl.

With one strong battle cry, Quwen threw her weight into the Uruk. He released the taut string but it flew off in a different direction. She fell to the ground and her sword clattered away from her. As the Uruk approached, she quickly drew her short sword and barely blocked his strong blow. His rust blade caught her arm and she hissed in pain but she quickly rolled away. The Uruk brought his sword down where she had been lying and growled.

She clamored to her feet and watched as Aragron suddenly distracted the monster. The ranger plunged his elven blade into the thigh of the Uruk and the beast howled with pain. To their horror, it pulled the blade from the wound, black blood dripping from the fine knife. He ran his disgusting tongue across the blade and licked his blood off.

Breeze cringed and swung at the beast but missed and he punched her. Blood sprayed from her lip and the sickly sweet taste of iron assulted her tastebuds. She did not have time to spit it out, however, before the Uruk gripped her tightly around the throat. He slammed her back against a tree, knocking the breath from her lungs. He seemed to smile and he squeezed. The lady ranger let out a strained squeak and tried prying his fingers up, only succeeding in defeat. Black spots invaded her vision and her mind swam.

Suddenly, a loud battle cry was heard and after much focus, Quwen could make out Aragorn over the shoulder of the Uruk. He stabbed his sword deep into his back, the blade coming through his torso and poking Quwen. But then, Aragorn drew his sword back and beheaded the ugly Uruk.

Gasping for breath, Breeze slumped to the ground. She spit the blood from her mouth and coughed as she tried to fill her lungs with air. She weakly pushed the Uruk body off of her and rubbed her sore neck. Aragorn knelt by her side immidiately, blood running from his own lips where he had been head butted.

"Quwen? Are you hurt?" She only responded with the rubbing of her neck but when he went to exaime her she pushed his hands away. "Boromir..." she was barely able to choke out. She crawled across the ground to his slumped over form. She gently turned him over and he groaned from the pain.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir rasped out and she nodded in understanding. Quwen craddled his face in her hand and whipped away some of the sweat on his brow. "Boromir, be still!" Aragorn kept Boromir from moving around a lot.

"Frodo? Where is Frodo?" The Gondorian looked around frantically trying to sit up but was restrained by the rangers. "Then you did what I cannot. I tried to take the Ring from him..." Quwen stiffened and held her breath. Boromir glanced at her briefly but then looked back at Aragorn.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now..." Aragorn looked around in the trees. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all..." Tears brimmed in Boromir's eyes but Breeze shook her head. Her own troublesome tears began their assult. They dribbled down her dirt stained cheeks, leaving a clean trail in their wake.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely and have kept your honor. You have made your people proud!" Boromir simply shook his head. "You have made your brother proud..." She turned his face to look at her. An odd determination filled them and she realised what she must do.

"Aragorn, remove his shirt..." she commanded quietly as she reached down and rummaged in her satchel. Her fingers easily found the vile of special medicine. "Help me hold him down!" Aragorn told her and she lightly pressed down on his shoulders. Aragorn with drew his dagger and cut the fabric around the arrow shafts before ripping the rest of the material away to expose Boromir's skin.

With a quick whistle, Breeze went back to work. "Aragorn? Do you have a water skin?" The ranger only looked at her for a moment before handing over the object.

"_Fill the first batch with only half the vile. Then to make procress, gradually add the rest into his food_." Galadriel's bell like voice filled the lady ranger's head, telling her precisly what to do. Just as instructed, she dumped half the shimmering vile into the water skin and sloshed it around to mix it up.

"No, leave it! It is over! The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness. My city will fall to ruin..." Boromir's face grew grim and Breeze continued to mix the water.

"Boromir, you speak like a mad man. You are simply in shock..." She tried reassuring herself but his words were rather troubling. "Okay, we're ready to remove the arrows..." Aragorn cleared away all the bloodied material and exposed his bare chest.

At the perfect moment, Del trotted up and Quwen immidiately rose from the ground and rummaged through his saddle bags. She pulled out many rolls of bandages and returned the the rangers side.

"We have to push the shaft through..." She observed and he nodded. Aragorn snapped the fletchings off the ends of all the arrows. "He needs something to bite down on!" Breeze looked around frantically, Aragorn following suit.

"You're hair!" Aragorn spun her around and immidiately began untying the leather strap that held her hair back. His fingers worked quickly yet gently, not tugging on her long hair at all. He placed it in the Gondorian's mouth and braced his hands around the arrow shafts. Boromir reached a shaking hand out and Quwen grasped it hers.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked Boromir who nodded. The ranger applied pressure and began pushing it through. Boromir let out a strangled scream and gripped her hand tightly, causing her to wince.

Without pausing, Aragorn pushed the arrow all the way through. His hands became slick with blood. "Keep going..." Quwen rasped out and whipped the sweat from Boromir's forehead. Twice more, the dark haired ranger pushed the arrows through. The Gondorian whimpered and his chest heaved. His coloring was considerably paler and Breeze moved Aragorn out of the way. She tilted Boromir's face up and he parted his lips.

"You must drink all of this!" She commanded and he nodded weakly. She began dumping the liquid into his mouth. A few drops dribbled down his chin and they were golden color. Aragorn's eyes widened at the cloudy water. Boromir sputtered for a moment Quwen haulted in her pouring. He cried out once more and began twisting in pain.

"What is that?" Aragorn watched as his patient writhed around. "The most special medicine known to Men. He is in pain because it's... saving his life." Her hazel eyes were focused on Boromir at the moment. She continued to fill his mouth with the golden water until the water skin was empty and the last drips fell from the rim of the container.

She immidiately unwrapped the bandages and dabbed some cream on his three wounds. It was the same kind that Aragorn had used on her arm. Smoke rose from his chest and she skillfully wrapped his torso with the bandages. Her patient's face was still distorted with pain and his fingers curled.

"We need to move him..." Aragorn reminded quietly and she nodded. Suddenly, Gimli and Legolas burst into the clearing, causing both rangers to draw their blades and rapidly rise to their feet. Taking in a sigh of relief, Quwen sheathed her sword and knelt back down next to Boromir. She reached back into her elven satchel and rummaged around. Her hands gripped the book tightly as an idea formed in her head.

"Where is the nearest Ranger Way Post?" She questioned the book quietly and ripped the cover open. Her eyes scanned the map and only a short distance away, a post lay in the side of the mountain.

"We can take him here..." She pointed and handed the book to her fellow ranger. She whipped her chin and cleared any blood away but it only continued to bleed. "Alright, we must be quick!" as if on cue, all four companions moved forward and gently picked up the Steward's son. They kept him level and moved between the trees.

"There! Behind that vine wall!" Breeze struggled slightly under Boromir's weight but did not complain. Aragorn pushed open the wall of vines and releaved the opening to the Ranger Post. They hauled the warrior into the darkness of the cave and sat him down on the cold floor. They moved two cots together and placed him ontop. "What of the hobbits!" Gimli asked as he watched the healers deal with the wounded man.

Quickly, they situated him until he was comfortable andd he fell into a restless sleep. Both of them let loose a sigh of relief and sat back for a moment. "I will stay with him." Her voice echoed in the cave, only adding to the situation. "You cannot stay here by yourself..." Aragorn protested but she met his eyes and shook her head.

"The hobbits need you more than I do. I can handle him now that he is resting..." The ranger looked at her, his blue eyes clouded with worry. "Then we must gather you some provisions." Legolas said from his place. Breeze looked farther into the cave, the sunlight their only light at the moment.

"There are supplies in the back but this post is not nearly stocked like ones I have laid eyes on before. We need fresh meat." Thunder suddenly sounded outsid "Then we must be quick and hunt before the animals take cover from the rain!" Aragorn strode out of the cave followed by Legolas and Gimli. Quwen searched around and found some wire and more supplies for snares.

As she walked from the large mouth of the cave, lightning flickered across the sky and she took of into the trees. She found a rabbit hole and her hands skillfully set the snare. She repeated the process until she was out of supplies and then returned to the cave. A small pile of rabbits and squirrels lay at the foot of Boromir's bed. Legolas and Gimli were standing there. In his arms, Gimli held a good bundle of firewood and a small fire was burning a short distance away.

"Aragorn wishes to speak to you." Legolas told her. She glanced at the Gondorian's sleeping form and Legolas told her he would alert her if his condition changed. She nodded and stepped outside as the rain began. At first it was only a few drops but now it picked up and was falling at a steady pace. It easily soaked her hair and made it stick to her face and her eyes scanned the surroundings.

"Aragorn?" She called out into the downpour. Her eyes found footsteps in the mud and she followed them. Her eyes lifted as the tracks ceased to exist and she found Aragorn standing with his back to her, facing the river and hands glasped behind his back. She took a step closer and he glanced over his shoulder.

"You wished to speak with me?" He turned to her now, his blue eyes exaiming her.

"I do not wish to part ways here." His voice was low and smooth. Her hazel eyes flashed with sorrow and his face softened.

"It is not goodbye. Our paths only seperate here but who says that they will not entertwine once more?" She stepped closer to him and he examined her closely.

"When Boromir is well, make for Rohan. Theoden will give you shelter and you will be well protected." He was stern yet he was still worried about her. Being alone with Boromir would be no easy task. Both of them were quiet for a moment.

"Here, I want you to take this..." She reached under the wet folds of her clothing and pulled out her lion necklace. She unclasped it and took his hand to give it to him. She pressed it into his palm and curled his fingers around it. "Quwen, I cannot take this." He protested but she shushed him as she placed a slim finger over his lips.

"It has protected me from danger before and it will do the same for you. Please, take it." He looked down uncertainly before sighing and clasping it around his neck. It fell down perfectly to rest on his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned. She ran her fingers over the cold metal and smiled.

"It suits you well. Very, kingly and regal..." She lightly jested as the sapphire eyes twinkled in the fading sunlight. He released another sigh before bringing his hand up to her face. He gently ran his thumb over her lower lip to whipe away any remaining blood. She smiled weakly and a few stray tears suddenly fell from her eyes. The ranger briskly whipped them away. They just looked at each other, one holding the other's gaze. Her hazel eyes sparkled and made his icy blue irises brighten.

He did not want to leave her, not here, not now. Now was when she needed him. And he needed her more than he knew.

Shutting his eyes, Aragorn stepped forward and placed his lips on hers. Rain fell down on their forms but that did not stop them. Just by the lightest of touches, they explained so many emotions that words could not.

She had wanted this for so long, now here she was, in his arms and it felt right. He released his own satisfied sigh and broke apart for a moment. He smiled down at her and at the spark that he had felt.

At first, he wasn't sure if it would work but for that one moment when their lips connected, he completely forgot about Arwen. And all those memories were washed away and replaced with the ones with Breeze.

"Be safe. Stay hidden and trust no one." He whispered lowly into her ear. His breath was hot on her cold skin and she nodded. She turned to walk away but was pulled back into his embrace. The rain continued to pour down heavily from the sky.

And now, he looked back at her. The deep hazel pools were still hidden away and her face was tilted downward. She pressed against his chest again and just buried her face in his shirt. She took in a deep, deep breath and inhaled his scent.

"Quwen..." He whispered into her ear causing her to look back up at him. But then she kissed him, again, and he was caught off guard. His blue eyes widened in suprise because she hadn't been really responsive during the first kiss. But this was different.

Instead, his lips spread into a wide grin. His hand moved up into her hair while the other held her to him. He entangled his fingers within her dark golden locks and lightly twirled it in his fingers. It was soft yet damp because of the rain. Her own hands rested on his chest and then up to his face was she ran her hands over his prickly stubble.

Her smell invaded his nostrils; broam grass, lilac, and horses. It was the perfect smell for her and told a story about her, about what she's been through. Aragorn let loose a deep sigh and pulled away to gaze at her face. She saw him watching her and she looked away, blushing.

"Let's get inside so you don't catch a cold..." He told her quietly before they returned to the cave.

Quwen rung the water out of her long, free hair when she entered the cave. Legolas and Gimli had a knowing look on their faces but Breeze ingored them and rushed to Boromir's side.

His face was still distroted in pain and his forehead was hot. He had a fever but that was to be expected with most serious injuries. After tending to her patient, she turned around and found Aragorn directly behind her.

In his hand, he held a cloth and he opened it to reveal a large bundle of King's foil. Her hazel eyes lit up and she gratefully accepted the bundle.

"If you run out of elvish medicine, this should do the best job at fighting off infection..." Aragorn was repeating something she already knew but nodded anyway.

"You must be off. Take care my friends and try not to burn the entire countryside while I'm gone, alright?" Her tone was delightfully playful and caused all her companions to smile.

After exchaning an embrace with her elf and dwarf friend, her stomach fell away as she stood before the ranger. He only sent her a soft smile before stroking her cheek.

"We will meet again, Aragorn son of Arathorn." He removed his hand and she bowed her head. He lightly bowed back and the three set off towards the entrace to the large cave.

But, just before he disappeared into the wall of water, he turned to give her one last look. They exchanged a hopeful smile and they he ducked out into the rain.

* * *

**Really long chapter! A lot happens in this chapter and in the next! I guess you could say this is the end of the Fellowship? Should I start a new story, one for the Two Towers? Tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Quess what? Got the beginning of the sequal up!

It's called Love is Uncertain as the Changing Winds.

The beginning is a bit slow but hopefully things will become more interesting when we meet the Rohirrim and we catch up with the remaining Fellowship members.

Anyway, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
